Quédate conmigo
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Un héroe caído vuelve a casa y es ahí donde sufre el golpe más duro de su vida, ahora debe luchar contra sus propios demonios mientras intenta empezar de nuevo, una mujer de ojos azules y voz dulce es capaz de ver al hombre detrás del héroe y decide salvarlo de sí mismo ¿Lo logrará?.. **Imagen Stay with me by JillFilth**
1. Chapter 1

_*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****_

_**CAP. 1 Feliz cumpleaños Claire**_

Chris solo deseaba una cosa en ese momento y era que la noche terminara.

De pie en el balcón y con una cerveza en la mano Chris Redfield estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Claire había dicho que solo sería una cena para presentarle a su prometido Nick Morgan, pero no contaba que este organizaría una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar el cumpleaños de ella, no estaba de ánimo para celebraciones, así que tomó su cerveza y salió, no quería arruinarle la noche a su hermana con su humor, la veía tan feliz ahora que tenía su boda en puerta, él creía que todas las mujeres que estaban a punto de casarse tenían un brillo especial en la mirada, tal y como una vez lo vio en Jill en el día de su boda, el solo recordar su nombre hacia que el corazón se le encogiera, dio un trago largo a su cerveza y siguió contemplando la vista de la ciudad.

Sherry Birkin subía rápidamente por las escaleras hacia al apartamento de Claire, después de horas de llenar informes en la agencia perdió la noción del tiempo, se suponía debía llegar a las 8:30 pm y su reloj ya marcaba las 10:00 pm, afortunadamente encontró una tienda de flores que estaba a punto cerrar y compró un ramo de rosas blancas para Claire, cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta notó el ruido de la música y de las conversaciones de la gente, Nick le había dicho que celebrarían el cumpleaños de Claire con un cena, solo un par de amigos y ella, tocó la puerta y salió Claire a recibirla

- ¡Sherry!, me da gusto que hayas venido-

- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo entregándole las flores

- No te hubieras molestado, son hermosas, pero anda pasa, Nick debe estar en la cocina-

Entró al apartamento, algunos de los invitados estaban en grupos conversando, otros simplemente sentados en el sofá bebiendo cerveza, siempre había admirado el don de Claire para hacer amigos fácilmente, el lugar estaba lleno, pudo ver a Nick llenando recipientes con frituras mientras Claire recogía algunas botellas de cerveza, no conocía a nadie ahí, comenzó a sentirse un poco abrumada, Sherry era una chica solitaria que no estaba acostumbrada a estar entre tantas personas, caminó hacia el balcón y fue que lo vio, con una botella en la mano, taciturno y pensativo, había pasado un año desde lo sucedido en Edonia y China que ella pensó que no volvería a verlo pero ahí estaba sin su uniforme de soldado, vestido únicamente con unos jeans y una camisa de vestir de lino azul, pensó en alejarse pero notó en sus ojos que algo lo aquejaba, lentamente se acercó sin que él notara que ella estaba a su lado.

-Es una noche hermosa ¿no?- dijo Sherry

- Lo es, ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?- preguntó Chris

- No me siento cómoda estando entre muchas personas ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estas celebrando con tu hermana?-

- Lo estoy a mi modo, la verdad es que no estoy de ánimo para festejos-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- dijo ella en tono amigable

- No soy una buena compañía en este momento- dijo en tono ácido

- Esta bien- dijo decepcionada- me dio gusto volver a verte Chris-

Sherry se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando Chris la tomó por el brazo y dijo

- Discúlpame Sherry, no quise ser grosero contigo-

- No te preocupes, entiendo que quieras estar solo, yo no debí ser imprudente-

- Es que ese es el problema, no sé si quiero estar solo-

Sherry vio el dolor en su mirada, sabía que no estaba bien, quizá necesitaba un amigo con quien hablar, lentamente Chris la soltó, ella volvió a su lado y ambos no dijeron nada por un rato hasta que Chris rompió el silencio

- ¿Sigues trabajando como agente?-

- Si, sigo en la agencia y tú ¿Aún trabajas para la BSAA?-

- Estoy con ellos todavía aunque pedí mi traslado hace un mes aquí a Washington-

- ¿No te gustó vivir en Nueva York?- preguntó sorprendida

-Me mudé aquí para volver a empezar-

- Claire debe estar feliz de que por fin vivan juntos, siempre me hablaba de ti y de lo mucho que te quería-

- Ella es mi única familia, quien lo diría mi pequeña hermana por fin va a sentar cabeza, parece que fue ayer cuando éramos niños y me seguía a todas partes- dijo con una sonrisa

- Y aún lo hace, es sólo que no te de das cuenta-

- Es verdad, cuando se enteró que me había divorciado de Jill hizo las maletas por mí y me trajo a vivir con ella, supongo que Claire te contó algo de eso-

Ella quedó sorprendida, Claire siempre decía que el amor entre Chris y Jill era muy fuerte, habían sido compañeros mucho tiempo que llegaron a conocerse tan bien que ya era un hecho que algún día terminarían juntos, lo vio por un instante y se dio cuenta que aún le afectaba su separación.

- Lo lamento mucho, no sabía que tú y Jill ya no estaban juntos, Claire solo me dijo que se habían casado hace unos años-

- ¿Por qué no vamos adentro?, parece que Claire va a apagar la velas del pastel- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

- Vamos-

Después de cantar el "Feliz cumpleaños", Claire agradeció a todos por haber venido a la fiesta y dijo frente a todos que el mejor regalo que recibió fue el que su hermano estuviera presente ese día con ella, aprovechó también para anunciar su compromiso con Nick tomando a todos por sorpresa, Sherry fue la primera en felicitarla seguida de Chris, una vez que se reunieron el resto de sus amigos alrededor de ella, Sherry y Chris volvieron a salir al balcón

- ¿Tú ya sabías lo del compromiso?- preguntó Sherry

- Nick me pidió la mano de mi hermana hace unos días-

- Me alegro por ella, me salvó de morir cuando era niña y nunca me dejó sola, una vez dijo que ella y yo no éramos amigas sino hermanas, eso para mí significó mucho-

- Si eres hermana de Claire entonces eso también te hace mi hermana- dijo divertido

- Si tú lo dices, "hermano" - respondió con una sonrisa

Chris no pudo evitar reírse, hacía mucho que se sentía tan relajado, siguieron hablando acerca del trabajo entre otras cosas, se dio cuenta de que Sherry era muy madura para su edad, era inteligente pero muy tímida y a veces un poco insegura, la noche fue pasando, poco a poco los invitados fueron dejando la fiesta, estaban tan adentrados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que solamente quedaron ellos, por su parte Sherry estaba pasando un rato muy agradable con Chris, durante años escuchó a Claire hablar acerca de su hermano, desde la primera vez que lo vio tuvo la impresión de que era un hombre duro, algunas veces intimidante por la manera en la que le hablaba a sus hombres pero con un gran sentido del deber sin embargo esa noche conoció a un Chris totalmente diferente, más relajado, bromista en ocasiones y buen conversador, una imagen distinta a la que tuvo de él en Edonia, ella no pudo evitar bostezar, el cansancio comenzaba a causarle estragos, entonces dijo

- Ya es muy tarde, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar-

- Es verdad, no me di cuenta de la hora-dijo él llevándose la mano a la nuca- ¿Viene alguien por ti?-

- No, pensaba tomar un taxi-

- ¿A las 3 am?-

- No hay problema-

- Dame cinco minutos y te llevo ¿Esta bien?-

- No es necesario, en serio puedo tomar un taxi- dijo apenada

- No voy a permitir que andes sola a esta hora- su tono no daba lugar a discusión

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias-

Subieron al jeep, él le ordenó que se ajustara el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el coche y Sherry le indicó la dirección, durante el trayecto lo notó cansado, sus rasgos parecían más marcados que la última vez que lo vio, su vista estaba fija en el camino, había un silencio incomodo ente ellos, ella comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, no quería causarle molestias, después de unos minutos llegaron al edificio donde estaba su departamento, mientras trataba de quitarse el cinturón Chris bajó para abrirle la puerta, su proximidad comenzó a ponerla tan nerviosa que no pudo abrir el broche

- Déjame ayudarte- dijo Chris mientras trataba de quitarle el cinturón

Ella percibió su aroma cuando se acercó, olía a jabón y colonia cara, en su rostro vio una pequeña cicatriz en una mejilla que estuvo tentada a tocar pero se contuvo- ¿Qué te pasa Sherry?- pensó

- Gracias por traerme-

- De nada, no me hubiera quedado tranquilo sabiendo que vuelves sola-

- Ya estoy acostumbrada, entonces creo que a partir de ahora nos vamos a ver seguido, digo, estás viviendo con Claire-

- Eso es solo temporal, aún no se lo he dicho a ella pero conseguí un lugar hace un par de días, quería que pasara su cumpleaños para darle la noticia-

- ¿Y estás listo para vivir solo?, después de lo que has pasado pensé que deseabas pasar más tiempo con tu hermana, perdón no debí decir eso- dijo ella tratando de disculparse

- Ella va a casarse dentro de unos meses, además tengo que aprender a estar solo de nuevo-

Sherry sintió pena por lo que estaba pasando, lejos de ser el hermano de Claire fue el hombre que hace más de un año la salvó de morir en varias ocasiones, quería hacer algo por él pero no sabía cómo, Claire siempre le había dicho que él era muy reservado y le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos, el ruido de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos entonces dijo

- Si necesitas hablar con alguien o si algún día tienes ánimo y quieres conocer la ciudad llámame- dijo entregándole una tarjeta- sé que nos conocemos muy poco pero me dio gusto volver a verte-

Chris tomó la tarjeta y la guardó, no necesitaba que alguien quisiera resolver su vida, suficiente tenía con su hermana presionándolo para salir de su depresión, entonces recordó lo último que Sherry dijo "Si necesitas hablar con alguien", quizá sería buena idea mantener contacto con ella siempre y cuando no se metiera en su vida personal

- Claro, yo te llamo-

-Cuídate Chris-

- Hasta luego-

Sherry entró al edificio y caminó por las escaleras hasta llegar a su apartamento, se asomó por la ventana y vio a Chris recargado en su jeep mirando hacia el edificio, encendió la luz y se despidió de él con un una seña, Chris levantó su mano ligeramente en señal de despedida, subió a su auto y se marchó.

El despertador comenzó a sonar con un ruido enloquecedor, Chris lo tomó y vio la hora antes de arrojarlo contra la pared, notó que a su lado había alguien durmiendo, salió de la cama lentamente, levantó su ropa del suelo y se vistió, era la tercera noche seguida que visitaba el bar pero esta vez no volvió solo a casa, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la mujer con la que durmió, entró al baño y se miró en el espejo, se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, en la BSAA era el respetable Capitán Redfield el modelo que todos los novatos seguían pero una vez pasando la puerta era un hombre incompleto que trataba de llenar su vacío con alcohol y alguna aventura de una noche, sabía que tenía que parar pero si no la hacía ¿A quién le importaba?, Claire pronto haría su vida y estaba seguro que su matrimonio sería mejor de lo que fue el suyo, y Jill… cuando más la necesitó en lugar de recibir palabras de aliento, un abrazo y la promesa de que todo saldría bien, se encontró con una nota de despedida y días después con una demanda de divorcio.

Salió del baño y la mujer lo recibió con un beso apasionado, él le siguió el juego pero en realidad solo quería que se fuera, ella se aferró a su cuello y le dijo

- La pasé muy bien contigo, si quieres repetir lo de anoche ya sabes dónde buscarme- dijo en tono seductor antes de dejar el apartamento.

Se había mudado hace un mes a su nuevo piso, se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida, en las mañanas trabajaba en la BSAA entrenando nuevos reclutas mientras no hubiera alguna misión donde fuera requerido, en las tardes se reunía con su hermana para comer y ponerse al día pero al llegar la noche tenía que buscar alguna distracción y era el bar de Tim era lo primero que se cruzaba por su camino, se sirvió un vaso de jugo mientras luchaba contra la terrible resaca que sentía, de pronto sonó su teléfono, revisó la pantalla y vio que era Jill quien lo llamaba

- ¿Chris?- dijo Jill al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Cómo estás?- contestó Chris

- Estoy bien ¿Qué tal Washington?-

- Me gusta, es un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo- dijo con sarcasmo

- Acabo de llegar de Europa, la misión se complicó un poco y no pude volver antes, fui a verte pero me dijeron tus vecinos que te habías mudado-

- La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que no querías volver a verme ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea- dijo con ironía

- No quiero discutir, en serio, sabes que esto no fue fácil para mí, pasamos buenos momentos juntos, si lo nuestro no funcionó al menos me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-

- ¿Entender?, Yo solo entiendo que cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles huiste sin mirar atrás, ahora me pides que finja que no sucedió nada y seamos amigos pues te tengo una mala noticia no me interesa tu amistad, lo que yo quería de ti seguramente se lo estás dando al idiota con el que sales ahora ¿o me equivoco?- espetó con furia

- ¡Eres imposible Chris!- y cortó la llamada.

Chris golpeó la mesa con el puño, no esperaba que Jill lo llamara para pedirle que fueran amigos de nuevo, en el fondo deseaba que estuviera arrepentida y le pidiera que volvieran a estar juntos pero no fue así, esa llamada solo sirvió para darse cuenta de que ella ya no lo amaba, él sabía que lo de la misión era mentira, en realidad ella se había quedado una semana más en Europa con su nuevo amigo Brendan Hart, un teniente de la división Europea que fue transferido a América hace un tiempo, necesitaba salir y calmar su malhumor, tiró el resto del jugo por el fregadero, tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento.

Era un día frio en Washington, una fina llovizna cubría la ciudad, por lo general Sherry evitaba salir cuando el clima era malo, pero esta vez fue diferente, sus compañeros de la agencia hicieron planes para ese sábado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la habían invitado, visitaron algunos museos por la mañana y en la tarde fueron a ver una película, a pesar de no ser tan sociable logró hacer amistad con Libby Smith la asistente de su jefe y con Vicky Jones una agente novata, quedaron de festejar el cumpleaños de Libby la siguiente semana en casa de Leonard Harris un agente que trabajó con Sherry en una misión tiempo atrás, se alistó para dormir pero una llamada la despertó, tomó la bocina y un hombre le dijo

- ¿Usted es Sherry Birkin?-

-Sí, ¿Usted es…?

- Soy Tim Wagner, dueño del bar de la calle siete, ¿Conoce a Chris Redfield?-

- Si lo conozco ¿Le sucedió algo?- dijo preocupada

- Hubo una pelea en mi local, un tipo vino y provocó a su amigo, en fin, yo no quiero problemas, ¿Podría venir por él?-

- Esta bien, deme la dirección y voy para allá, por cierto ¿Cómo obtuvo mi numero?-

- Encontré su tarjeta en la cartera de su amigo-

- Gracias por llamar Señor Wagner-

Tomó un taxi y fue directamente al bar, le preocupada que Chris estuviera herido, por un instante pensó en llamar a Claire pero recordó que no estaba en la ciudad, no tenía idea de que Chris fuera del tipo que pelean en los bares, por lo poco que lo conocía sabía que no era una persona violenta, por fin llegaron al bar, un anuncio de luces de neón tenía grabado el nombre del lugar, entró y buscó a Chris entre las personas que bebían y jugaban billar, un hombre mayor en la barra le hizo una seña para que se acercara, caminó entre las mesas, algunos hombres la miraban de forma lasciva y otros levantaban ligeramente su botella de cerveza invitándola a sentarse con ellos, llegó a donde estaba el anciano, la llevó a su oficina y ahí lo vio sentado en el sofá dormido, tenía una pequeña herida sangrante encima de la ceja, se veía más demacrado que la última vez que se vieron, entonces el anciano dijo

- Como le dije, el otro tipo comenzó la pelea, si no los hubieran detenido su amigo lo habría matado, quedó tan mal que tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital, aquí están las llaves de su coche y su billetera, lamento haberla molestado señorita- dijo el hombre apenado

- No se preocupe, yo me encargo-

Sherry se acercó, el olor a alcohol y cigarro que despedía era muy intenso, se puso frente a él para tratar de despertarlo

- Chris despierta, tenemos que irnos – él solo logró moverse un poco pero no despertó – Vamos despierta, es tarde-

Él finalmente despertó, Sherry puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo ayudó a levantarse, las personas que estaban en el bar los miraban con curiosidad, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención pero no le importó, caminaron hasta la salida y con un esfuerzo logro acomodarlo dentro del jeep, Sherry no sabía dónde vivía él así que no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a su apartamento, condujo el jeep hacia el edificio, durante todo el camino se preguntaba que lo pudo empujar a beber demasiado y sobre todo a golpear a un hombre de esa manera, Chris no se despertó hasta que llegaron, subir por las escaleras fue un reto, él era muy pesado así que fueron subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al apartamento, una vez ahí lo llevó a su habitación y lo ayudó a recostarse, Chris intentó levantarse pero ella se lo impidió

- Chris necesitas dormir-

- Déjame en paz- dijo tratando de levantarse-

- No voy a dejar que salgas de aquí en este estado-

- A nadie le importa lo que me pase- apenas pudo decir

- Tu hermana se va a preocupar mucho si te ve como estas- dijo angustiada

- No tiene por qué saberlo-

- Por favor, al menos quédate esta noche, no está bien que estés solo en este estado-

Vio la angustia reflejada en los ojos de ella y eso fue motivo suficiente para quedarse, Sherry le limpió la herida en el rostro y lo arropó hasta que se volvió a dormirse, lo observó un momento y casi por instinto depositó un beso en su frente, fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para reconfortarlo, algo le pasaba a Chris y era muy serio, ahora más que nunca quería hacer algo por él, Claire no tenía idea de lo que sufría su hermano, ya pensaría en un forma de ayudarlo se dijo a sí misma, tomó un par de almohadas, una frazada y salió de la habitación


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****_

_**CAP.2 El Primer Paso**_

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Chris mientras intentaba de levantarse de la cama

Recordaba muy poco acerca de la noche anterior, después de la llamada de Jill fue al bar de Tim donde se la pasó bebiendo hasta que un tipo desagradable se acercó a él buscando problemas, comenzaron a pelear y después una mujer lo despertó para llevarlo a un lugar que no conocía, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar la cara de la chica que lo sacó de ese bar de mala muerte, entonces fue que un par de ojos azules y una voz dulce vinieron a su memoria

- ¿Sherry?- se dijo a si mismo sorprendido

Miró la habitación a detalle, paredes en color claro, cortinas blancas, toda la decoración era muy femenina, desde las lámparas con detalles florales hasta las sábanas en color rosa sobre las cuales había dormido, volteó hacia la mesita de noche y encontró un vaso con agua y un frasco de aspirinas, se sentía agradecido por el gesto ya que tenía un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando, tomó dos píldoras del frasco y salió a buscar a Sherry.

- Vamos Bruno sal de ahí- dijo Sherry mientras servía leche en un plato

Un gato gris salió de abajo de la mesa, Sherry se arrodilló para dejar el plato en el suelo, el animal rápidamente comenzó a beber mientras ella lo acariciaba, Chris entró a la cocina y vio a Sherry en el suelo con el gato en su regazo, a pesar de que ella era una mujer adulta en ese momento lucía como una niña inocente jugando con su mascota, él no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que fue de tener una infancia feliz, aunque perdió a sus padres cuando era niño sus abuelos se esforzaron por darle una vida normal pero según lo que Claire le dijo Sherry no tuvo esa suerte, siempre fue una niña solitaria que pasó once años de su vida siendo un experimento del gobierno.

El gato salió corriendo hacia la ventana y Chris avanzó hacia ella

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Sherry mientras se levantaba del suelo

- Me duele menos la cabeza -

- Me alegra saber que te sientes mejor-

- Bueno, tengo que irme-

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar? – dijo en tono amable

- En serio no quiero causarte más molestias-

- Vamos, además hiciste que Bruno se fuera y ahora voy a desayunar sola-

- ¿Bruno?- preguntó intrigado

- Es mi gato, le asusta la gente que no conoce y huye corriendo, por eso supe que estabas aquí- dijo sonriendo

- De acuerdo- contestó con media sonrisa

Tomaron el desayuno en silencio, Sherry quería preguntarle acerca de lo que sucedió la noche anterior pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, por su parte Chris se sentía avergonzado, era la primera vez que una mujer lo sacaba de un bar, tenía que pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento además sabía que cuando bebía no controlaba sus actos ni sus palabras

- Sherry, perdón si ayer me porté como un idiota contigo, es solo que cuando bebo pierdo el control de mí mismo- dijo en tono de disculpa

- En realidad no te portaste mal conmigo si eso te preocupa, si no te molesta ¿Puedo preguntarte porqué bebiste de esa manera?-

Chris pensó en mentirle y salir de ahí, pero se sentía cansado, necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo escuchara sin hacer preguntas, miró a Sherry que tomaba un sorbo de café, quizá no la conocía lo suficiente sin embargo algo en ella le inspiraba confianza

- Ayer recibí una llamada de Jill- dijo bajando la mirada- quería saber si aún podíamos ser amigos-

Ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba Jill, sabía que para él no era fácil hablar de algo tan personal, notó que tenía la mandíbula tensa y apretaba su taza de café con fuerza, entonces Sherry tomó su mano y la estrechó suavemente tomando a Chris por sorpresa, su mano era suave y cálida, la conexión lo sacudió como una descarga eléctrica y la miró a los ojos.

Por el color de la mirada de ella supo que también lo había sentido

- ¿Y qué piensas de eso?- preguntó Sherry mientras trataba de ocultar la confusión que le provocaban las sensaciones que experimentaba con Chris

- No puedo ser su amigo, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no cumplí mi promesa y me costó perderla-

- Quizá solo necesitan que el tiempo cure sus heridas-

-No lo creo, pensaba en retirarme, la misión en Edonia se suponía que iba a ser mi último trabajo, le prometí a Jill que dejaría la BSAA para empezar a formar una familia, pero mi compañero murió salvándome la vida, entonces me juré a mí mismo seguir luchando en su honor-

- Eso es muy noble de tu parte-

- Ojalá Jill lo hubiera entendido así, pero en lugar de eso los siguientes meses se convirtieron en un infierno, todavía no me recuperaba de la tragedia, y ella en lugar de apoyarme trataba de evitar cualquier acercamiento conmigo, tomaba cualquier misión con tal de no verme en casa, yo entendí que estaba molesta, traté de explicarle mis razones pero no quiso escucharme, me sentí defraudado, yo estuve ahí con ella cuando sucedió lo de África, la ayudé a recuperar su vida y así me pagó , entonces aprendí de la peor manera que no debes esperar nada de nadie-

- Entonces por eso se separaron-

- Me enviaron a una misión de reconocimiento, era algo de rutina, cuando volví noté que ella no estaba en el apartamento y tampoco sus cosas, encontré una nota diciendo que ya no quería estar conmigo, la busqué pero no estaba en el país, pasaron los días hasta que un abogado me envío los papeles del divorcio- dijo con tristeza-

Ella podía sentir su dolor, la mujer de la que esperaba todo no pudo comprenderlo y eso fue un golpe duro para él

- Le fallé a mis hombres como líder y a mi mujer como esposo, ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-

- Deberías de dejar de ser tan duro contigo mismo, todos cometemos errores ¿Y qué?, somos humanos-

- Me dejé llevar por el deseo de venganza y ellos pagaron el precio-

- Ellos luchaban por una causa, como tú y yo, ¿Acaso crees que mi trabajo es fácil?, estoy consciente del riesgo de morir en una misión, tus hombres también sabían eso y aun así estuvieron bajo tus órdenes, tú no jalaste el gatillo ni infectaste a la ciudad entera para que murieran, además no creo que buscaras venganza sino justicia, como todos los que estuvimos ahí, así que deja de cargar sus muertes en tu conciencia-

Chris estaba sorprendido de las palabras de Sherry, para ser joven era muy madura, él apretó su mano y ella le dedicó una sonrisa, le estaba ayudando mucho hablar con ella

- Lamento mucho que las cosas entre tú y Jill terminaran tan mal, quizá no cumpliste tu palabra pero estabas en deuda con el hombre que te salvó la vida, ella no debió tratarte como lo hizo-

- La entiendo, después de lo que vivió lo único que deseaba era formar una familia, se supone que ambos nos retiraríamos y viviríamos un matrimonio normal, pero no cumplí mi parte - dijo Chris intentando justificar a Jill

Sherry se dio cuenta que era inútil seguir hablando del tema, Chris todavía la amaba y mientras así fuera él tomaría toda la responsabilidad de su fracaso.

- Me dijiste que intentaste hablar con ella y no te escuchó, la buscaste para tratar de solucionar las cosas, yo creo que hiciste todo para no perderla, como te dije deja que el tiempo haga su trabajo, si su destino es estar juntos verás que todo se va a arreglar-

- Ojalá tengas razón- dijo Chris desanimado

-¿Te sirvo más café?- dijo Sherry tratando de cambiar el tema

- Si, por favor- dijo Chris entregándole la taza-

Estuvieron hablando de otras cosas, Chris sintió que se había quitado parte del peso que tenía encima, observó a Sherry que vestía una pijama de franela rosa, ella no dejaba de hablar de sus nuevos amigos en la agencia, de lo feliz que se sentía de que la tomaran en cuenta en sus planes, se preguntaba cómo pudo salir adelante después de la vida que vivió a manos del gobierno, él pudo escoger su camino sin embargo a ella no tuvo esa suerte, eso explicaba como algo tan sencillo como salir con sus amigos le causaba tanta emoción, Sherry sintió el peso de su mirada y le dijo

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Sherry

- No, estaba pensando en que no te he dado las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí anoche-

- De nada-

- Si pudiera hacer algo por ti-

- Estaba pensando en que quizá podrías hacer dos cosas- dijo Sherry en tono serio- la primera es que la próxima vez que te sientas mal, en lugar de ir a un bar mejor llámame, tal vez no sea de gran ayuda pero al menos estaré para escucharte-

- Muchas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta ¿Y la segunda?-

- En que me ayudes a buscar a Bruno, salió tan asustado que seguramente está perdido de nuevo-

- ¿No estás hablando en serio?- dijo Chris sorprendido

- Es broma, Bruno debe estar rondando por ahí, en cuanto tenga hambre otra vez volverá-

- Menos mal-contestó con una sonrisa- Tengo que irme, gracias por todo Sherry-

Después de salir del edificio Chris subió a su jeep y tomó el camino a su apartamento, aunque el dolor de cabeza casi había desaparecido aún se sentía ligeramente mareado, se detuvo en un semáforo y notó que algo brillaba en el asiento del copiloto, lo tomó y vio que era una pulsera de plata con pequeñas figuras colgantes en forma de estrella, recordó que Sherry la traía puesta el día de cumpleaños de Claire, pensó en doblar en la siguiente esquina y devolvérsela pero por algún extraño motivo la guardó en su chaqueta y continuó conduciendo.

Era un día como cualquiera en la agencia, después de una reunión de varias horas Sherry fue a la cafetería, mientras esperaba su orden vio a Libby y a Vicky revisando el periódico, después de pagar caminó hacia la mesa de ellas, notó que Libby estaba preocupada mientras Vicky llamaba por teléfono

- ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?- dijo Sherry

- Claro- dijo Libby mientras ordenaba el periódico esparcido en la mesa- disculpa el desorden

- No te preocupes ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Sherry observando los anuncios del periódico

- Estamos buscando apartamento, llevamos varios días pero no hallamos nada, el alquiler es muy alto y aunque somos dos no podemos pagarlo- dijo Libby preocupada

Vicky terminó de hablar y por su expresión Libby se dio cuenta que no tuvo suerte con el trato

- Dice el administrador del edificio que no puede bajar el precio-

- Supongo que a partir de mañana pasaremos la noche en un hotel- dijo Libby decepcionada

En el poco tiempo que llevaban de amistad, Sherry les había tomado aprecio a ese par de chicas un poco alocadas, no podía dejarlas solas, después de todo eran amigas

- Mi apartamento es muy grande y yo vivo sola, tiene una habitación extra y un estudio que en realidad está vacío, el alquiler es un poco caro pero podríamos dividirlo entre las tres junto con las cuentas-

- ¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Vicky asombrada- es decir, ¿Quieres que nos mudemos contigo?-

- Suena bien, me gusta la idea- contestó Libby

- Si quieren pueden pasar a verlo después del trabajo- dijo Sherry entregándole la llave a Libby- yo tengo que llenar unos informes y no sé si salga a tiempo pero pueden decirle al portero que son amigas mías no creo que tengan problemas-

Las dos chicas se levantaron de su asiento y abrazaron a Sherry ante la mirada de todos los que estaban en la cafetería, mientras Sherry sonreía apenada

- Gracias Sherry, acabas de salvarnos la vida –

- De nada chicas-

Después del entrenamiento del día, un grupo de reclutas tenía pensado dar una fiesta para los novatos que se integraron al equipo, en realidad era el pretexto perfecto para ir a un bar, beber sin control y conseguir algunas chicas usando el uniforme de soldado, Chris se encontraba en los vestidores guardando sus armas cuando uno de sus hombres se acercó

- Capitán ¿Está seguro que no quiere venir con nosotros?-

- No puedo, tengo un compromiso importante, diviértanse y dile al resto que si no llegan en condiciones a primera hora el lunes van a tener problemas conmigo- dijo en tono de broma

- De acuerdo Capitán, nos vemos el lunes-

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y salió de los cuarteles generales, a lo lejos vio a su equipo jugándole bromas a los novatos mientras tomaban el camino hacia el bar, no pudo evitar pensar en aquellos hombres que estaban bajo sus órdenes hace un más de un año, eran igual de entusiastas y llenos de energía, llevaba una semana sin beber y ya podía dormir más tiempo por las noches, no había vuelto a hablar con Sherry sin embargo estaba agradecido con ella, sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente durante un tiempo y ayudaron a que se fuera sintiéndose menos culpable de lo sucedido en Edonia, quería darle las gracias de alguna forma y lo único en lo que pensó fue en invitarla a cenar, era viernes por la noche, tomó su teléfono y marcó su número

- Diga-

- Sherry-

- Chris, que sorpresa- contestó Sherry sorprendida por la llamada

- Lo sé, dime ¿Estás ocupada?-

- Un poco, estoy en la agencia terminando de llenar el último informe-

- ¿No es muy tarde?-

- Si, pero tienen que estar listos para mañana-

- Entiendo, te llamé para saber si querías ir a cenar conmigo-

- ¿Ahora?- contestó Sherry nerviosa –

- Si puedes, claro-

- Si, está bien, ¿Puedes pasar por mí en unos veinte minutos?-

- Claro-

Sherry terminó rápidamente de llenar el último informe y apagó su computadora, fue al tocador a retocar un poco su maquillaje, se sentía nerviosa ante la idea de salir con Chris, nunca antes se había sentido así y eso la asustó un poco, quizá era el hecho que no había salido sola con un hombre desde la última vez que vio a… se dijo a si misma que no valía la pena recordar su nombre, él tomó su decisión y eso no iba a cambiar aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste por eso, arregló un poco su cabello y salió de la agencia.

Chris llegó puntual a la agencia, encendió la radio mientras esperaba a Sherry, no tuvo que esperar para verla salir por la puerta principal, ella le hizo una seña y le dedicó una sonrisa, ese gesto hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón, Sherry subió al jeep agitada y dijo

- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento

- No, acabo de llegar-

- Entonces vamos- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

- Conozco muy poco la ciudad pero pensé en que podríamos ir a uno de los restaurantes del centro-

- No los recomiendo, son muy caros, hay un lugar que no está muy lejos de aquí, no es lujoso pero la comida es muy buena-

- De acuerdo-

Llegaron al restaurante, por fuera parecía tan solo una modesta cafetería sin embargo cuando entraron apenas pudieron encontrar una mesa disponible, una mesera les tomó la orden, mientras esperaban hablaron del trabajo y de la ciudad hasta que finalmente Chris dijo

- Te invité a cenar porque quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí la otra noche en el bar-

- Ya te dije que no es nada, no era necesario que hicieras esto, me basta con saber que estas bien y que no pasó a mayores-

- Me sirvió mucho hablar contigo ese día, desde lo del divorcio no había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Claire, me encerré en mí mismo que pensé que yo sólo podía con todo pero al final me derrumbé-

- Te entiendo, no es fácil lo que estás viviendo, pero como te dije deja que el tiempo haga lo suyo, en este momento lo más importante para ti debes ser tú mismo, yo tengo fe en que vas salir delante de esta situación-

- ¿Cómo puedes creer en mí si apenas me conoces?-

- Claire me habló mucho de ti durante todos estos años, y por lo poco que hemos hablado me he dado cuenta que eres un gran hombre, no le digas a Claire pero a veces la envidaba un poco-

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Chris asombrado

- Porque ella tenía un hermano que cuidaba de ella y era capaz de buscarla hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, yo no tuve eso, pero me hubiera gustado tener alguien que hiciera eso por mí-

Antes de que Chris pudiera decir algo, llegó la camarera con la orden, mientras comían él no dejó de observarla, el aún estaba conmovido con el último comentario que ella hizo, bajo la imagen de mujer adulta aún seguía siendo una niña en busca de afecto, Sherry notó que no dejaba de mirarla no obstante se sentía feliz de que hizo algo para que él se sintiera mejor, estaba más tranquilo y repuesto, después de un rato salieron del restaurante, durante el camino Sherry pensó en la manera de proponerle que fueran amigos pero fue Chris quien al final dijo

- Me gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo- dijo pero después se dio cuenta que ella podía malinterpretar las cosas- Es decir como amigos

- Claro- dijo Sherry sorprendida- Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte

- Aunque no lo creas lo haces, necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara sin juzgarme, contigo es más fácil hablar que con Claire, no me mal entiendas amo a mi hermana pero Claire puede ser muy obstinada algunas veces, al principio trató de presionarme para que hablara con ella, entre más insistía menos quería contarle la verdad-

- Sé a lo que te refieres, pero estoy segura que no lo hizo por molestarte-

- Lo sé, quiero recuperar mi vida, comenzar de nuevo, sé que no va a ser fácil pero quiero intentarlo- dijo con decisión

- Me da gusto que pienses así, si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo-

- Gracias Sherry-

Llegaron al edificio, Chris insistió en acompañarla hasta la entrada del apartamento, se escuchaba que alguien estaba dentro, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en un ladrón, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, había cajas en la sala de estar y algunas bolsas de viaje, entonces salieron dos mujeres vestidas con ropa de dormir-

- ¿Libby, Vicky?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Sherry asombrada

- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que podíamos mudarnos contigo?, bueno aquí estamos, sabemos que debimos avisarte pero hoy era nuestro último día y no queríamos pasar la noche en un hotel, esperamos no estés molesta- dijo Libby apenada

- No chicas, es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa-

- Tú debes ser el novio de Sherry, ¿No?- dijo Vicky acercándose a Chris- Soy Vicky Jones y ella es Libby Smith, somos amigas de Sherry

Sherry se sentía avergonzada por lo que Vicky dijo, volteó a ver a Chris que estaba divertido con la situación

- Soy Chris Redfield, amigo de Sherry- dijo extendiendo la mano

- Mucho gusto- contestó Libby

-Tengo que irme, mañana tengo algunas cosas que hacer, gusto en conocerlas - dijo Chris despidiéndose - ¿Nos vemos después Sherry?-

- Claro, cuídate Chris-

Después de que Chris dejara el apartamento, Libby y Vicky se acercaron a Sherry y le dijeron

- Él es algo viejo para ti- dijo Vicky

- Si, parece tu hermano mayor- contestó Libby

- Es un amigo nada más- dijo Sherry molesta

- De acuerdo, pero no te enojes, además dijimos que era mayor pero no que fuera un mal partido-

- Es verdad, además es guapo y se nota que tiene carácter-

- Mejor vayamos a dormir, están tan cansadas que no saben lo que dicen-

Chris estaba en la cocina tirando los restos de la última botella de whisky por el fregadero, estaba decidido a recuperar su vida, quizá su relación con Jill estaba perdida o como dijo Sherry quizá solo tenía que dejar que pasara el tiempo, aún recordaba cuando las amigas de Sherry lo confundieron con su novio y no pudo evitar sonreír, como pudieron pensar eso se preguntó, él era demasiado mayor para ella, además después de todo lo que pasó con Jill difícilmente se volvería a fijar en alguien de nuevo, tiró la botella vacía a la basura y caminó hacia su habitación, tenía que descansar después de todo mañana comenzaba su nueva vida.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

**CAP.3 Enfrentando fantasmas**

Todos los miembros del equipo Alpha no dejaban de hablar de la nueva misión que les había sido asignada esa mañana, los novatos estaban emocionados ante su primer trabajo, mientras que algunos simplemente conversaban entre ellos, después de recibir instrucciones de su capitán volvieron a los vestidores, horas antes había llegado Chris como cualquier otro día cuando vio una carpeta sobre su escritorio, dentro venía una orden firmada por sus superiores enviándolo a él y su equipo a una misión, todo indicaba que un nuevo brote del virus C se salió de control en un pequeño poblado al sureste de Europa, los habitantes fueron puestos en refugios donde se les suministró la vacuna sin embargo la mitad de la población que fue infectada tuvo mutaciones graves por lo cual la BSAA tenía que realizar acciones de limpieza del área, era la primera misión a la que Chris iba después de Edonia, comenzó a sentirse inseguro de su capacidad como líder, sabía que los entrenamientos no eran lo mismo que el mundo real, aunque su estado físico era bueno su parte emocional aún le causaba algunos problemas, retomar su vida no era tan sencillo como pensó, buscó acercarse más a su hermana pero ella vivía dividida entre su trabajo y los preparativos de su boda que en realidad ya casi no compartían tiempo juntos, estaba feliz por ella, se iba a casar con un buen hombre, Nick Morgan y él eran compañeros de trabajo, aún recordaba el día que los presentó, Claire estaba de visita en Nueva York y acudieron a una cena de la agencia, se sentaron los tres en la misma mesa y notó que ellos no dejaron de hablar en toda la noche incluso hasta bailaron juntos algunas piezas, no dejó que su instinto de hermano mayor se interpusiera después de todo la química entre ellos fue inmediata, al cabo de los meses Nick le confesó que estaba saliendo con su hermana y que tenían planes de vivir juntos en Washington.

Chris siguió guardando su equipo en una bolsa de viaje, partirían al siguiente día por la mañana, quería pasar a despedirse de Claire pero sobre todo de Sherry a la que ya veía como otra hermana menor, a pesar de la diferencia de edades no fue impedimento para que él y ella comenzaran a forjar una amistad, él siempre había sido una persona reservada sin embargo con Sherry podía hablar de cualquier cosa, ella lo aconsejaba cuando era necesario , si algo le incomodaba simplemente Sherry cambiaba el tema, no lo presionaba fue así que en poco tiempo ella logró ganarse su confianza.

Después de un día agotador en la agencia, Sherry se encontraba en el sofá esperando que la televisión la ayudara a disminuir su mal humor, recibió los resultados de sus pruebas de aptitudes y los resultados no fueron los que esperaba, había aprobado todos los exámenes pero el de tiro apenas logró pasarlo, necesitaba practicar más pero con tantos informes por revisar y clasificar apenas podía darse tiempo de ir a entrenar dos veces por semana, tomó el control remoto y buscó algún programa que llamara su atención cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta

- Chris- dijo Sherry sorprendida

- ¿Puedo pasar?-

- Claro-

Chris se sentó en el sofá llevándose la mano a la nuca, por el gesto Sherry notó que estaba preocupado, tomó su abrigo y le dijo

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?- preguntó Sherry

- ¿A esta hora?-

- ¿Por qué no?, tuve un día difícil y necesito tomar aire fresco-

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que estaba a un par de calles, durante el camino no hablaron mucho, el aire fresco de la noche ayudó a Sherry a sentirse más relajada, se sentaron en una banca frente a una fuente, ella estaba a punto de preguntarle que era aquello que lo preocupaba cuando fue él quien dijo

- ¿Por qué dijiste que tuviste un día difícil?, ¿Pasó algo malo?-

- Hoy me entregaron los resultados de mis pruebas de aptitud, aprobé todas pero en la prueba de tiro no me fue tan bien como esperaba, necesito practicar más pero últimamente no tengo tiempo con tanto trabajo-

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte, en cuanto vuelva podemos ir a un campo de tiro y practicar-

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Sherry- ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte?-

- Hoy en la mañana me asignaron una misión de limpieza, ocurrió un brote del virus C, afortunadamente está controlado pero no todos corrieron la misma suerte así que tenemos que eliminar todo rastro del virus de la ciudad-

- Entiendo, ¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?-

- No ser el líder que mis hombres esperan- dijo Chris bajando la mirada

- ¿Por qué crees eso?-

- Cuando estás al frente de un grupo, cualquier decisión que tomes afecta a todos, la última vez que fui líder cometí errores y mis hombres lo pagaron-

- Si no dejas de lado tu pasado no podrás seguir avanzando, has logrado cambios es solo que no te das cuenta de ello, dejaste de beber y ahora te dedicas más a tu trabajo, porque no tomas esta nueva misión como una oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas-

- No lo había pensado de esa forma-

- Si no fueras bueno en lo que haces, no te hubieran enviado y tampoco tus hombres confiarían en ti-

Chris comenzó a ver las cosas de otra manera, tal vez este nuevo trabajo era la oportunidad perfecta para vencer sus miedos y recuperar la confianza en sí mismo, se volvió hacia Sherry que miraba atenta la fuente que estaba frente a ellos, quizá era la luz del parque o la luna llena que brillaba con intensidad esa noche pero él notó que su cabello lucía más rubio , con algunos destellos plateados, se preguntó si era tan suave como parecía y estuvo a punto de tomar un pequeño mechón para comprobarlo, hasta ese día no había notado que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y sus labios eran tan rosas que resultaban tentadores, Chris se sorprendió del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, solo una vez se sintió atraído por una mujer de esa manera y fue por Jill, rápidamente trató de poner un poco de distancia así que se levantó y caminó hacia la fuente.

Sherry por su parte caminó hacia donde él estaba sin que Chris lo notara, una vez que estuvo detrás de él, quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, sin embargo solo se limitó a tocar su espalda en un gesto por reconfortarlo, él se dio cuenta del contacto pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, si tan solo Jill lo hubiera comprendido la mitad de lo que Sherry lo hizo quizá no se hubieran divorciado, pensó con tristeza, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella, sus ojos todavía brillaban con la luz de la luna y sus labios aun lo invitaban a probarlos, incapaz de resistirse inclinó su cabeza para tomar su boca cuando fueron interrumpidos por un oficial de policía

- Disculpen pero estamos a punto de cerrar-

-Perdón, estábamos a punto de irnos- dijo Sherry tratando de calmar el ritmo frenético de sus latidos

Salieron del parque y caminaron hasta el edificio de apartamentos, ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el camino, llegaron finalmente entonces Sherry dijo

- Entonces ¿Te vas mañana?-

-Sí, tengo que presentarme en la base a primera hora-

- Ten cuidado, no dudo de ti, es solo que esas criaturas pueden ser muy peligrosas-

- No te preocupes, trataré de volver vivo de ahí-

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo Sherry mientras trataba de disimular su nerviosismo jugando con uno de los cordones de su abrigo- ¿Podrías llamarme cuando vuelvas?, solo para saber que estas bien-

- Claro-

- Bueno, debes descansar mañana te espera un gran día- dijo Sherry intentando sonreír-

- Hasta luego Sherry- dijo Chris sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

- Nos vemos-

Después de varias horas de vuelo Chris y el resto de sus hombres llegaron al campamento donde se reunirían con el personal de la BSAA que se estaba haciendo cargo de la operación, el general Jason Lansing y su asistente el teniente Nick Morgan fueron quienes les dieron la bienvenida, durante el camino Nick le explicó a Chris la situación y las medidas que se tomarían para terminar la limpieza en el menor tiempo posible, llegaron a una de las tiendas donde un equipo ya estaba reunido, a lo lejos Chris vio que el líder de ese grupo era una mujer, se sorprendió de la manera en que los soldados escuchaban atentos cada una de las instrucciones que ella les indicaba, entonces fue que la reconoció, vestida con su clásico uniforme azul, Jill Valentine dirigía unas palabras a su grupo antes de salir a combate, Chris se detuvo a observarla, estaba más delgada que la última vez que se vieron, siempre fue una mujer muy bella y con carácter pensó Chris con nostalgia, de repente ella volteó y sus miradas se encontraron, Jill puso los ojos como platos, trató de disimular su sorpresa y de nuevo se dirigió a sus hombres mientras que Chris entró a la tienda y ocupó su lugar con su equipo.

- Chris, me da gusto que hayas aceptado la misión- dijo Nick mientras encendía un cigarrillo- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Mejor que nunca, ya extrañaba todo esto-

- Como ves es una operación sencilla, por cierto, espero no tengas problema con trabajar con Jill-

- No es la primera vez que estamos juntos en una misión- Chris tomó una roca pequeña y la lanzó a lo lejos.- Además no tengo porque mezclar mi vida personal con el trabajo

- Tienes razón-

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo van con los preparativos de la boda?- preguntó Chris

- Faltan muchas cosas y tenemos poco tiempo, ayer precisamente Claire tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando vio todo el trabajo que faltaba por hacer, después de una hora logré tranquilizarla y le dije que pidiera ayuda, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, una vez que tiene una idea en mente difícilmente cambia de opinión-

- Lo sé, es de familia- dijo Chris con una sonrisa - Al final logré convencerla dijo que le pediría ayuda a Sherry y las chicas que ahora viven con ella- dijo tirando el cigarrillo al suelo

- Todo va a salir bien-

- Espero, sabes comienzo a arrepentirme con todo esto de la boda- dijo Nick en tono de broma

- No se te ocurra dejar a mi hermana plantada o te las verás conmigo- dijo Chris bromeando y dándole una palmada en la espalda

- Me conoces de toda la vida Chris sabes que amo a Claire, yo no le haría algo como eso, solo decía que la idea de escaparnos a las Vegas era más fácil que organizar toda la recepción- En ese momento salió el General Lansing llamándolos a ambos con una seña.-Creo que el deber llama-

- Vamos- respondió Chris

Sherry había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de tiendas que habían visitado durante la última semana, aunque su entusiasmo por ayudar a Claire a organizar su boda no decaía sus pies no pensaban lo mismo, a pesar de casi no tener tiempo libre no dejaba de pensar en Chris y la misión en la que estaba, no tenía noticias de él ni Claire tampoco sabía nada de Nick, aun así trataba de ser optimista sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él

- Díganme la verdad ¿Me veo gorda con este vestido?- dijo Claire mirándose en el espejo-

- Claro que no,- contestó Vicky dando un sorbo a la copa de vino que les ofreció la vendedora.- te queda bien ¿Qué opinas Libby?

- Me gusta ¿Qué dices tú?- Libby volteó a ver a Sherry, al ver que estaba distraída le dio un leve golpe con el codo sacándola de su ensoñación

- ¿Qué piensas del vestido?- dijo Libby

- Es bonito, en serio, creo deberías comprar ese-

Vicky y Claire se quedaron en la tienda a esperar a que la vendedora terminara de darle los últimos detalles al vestido mientras tanto Libby y Sherry fueron al café que estaba frente a la tienda a buscar alguna mesa disponible

- Sherry ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Libby preocupada

- Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

- Estos últimos días te he notado un poco distraída, como si estuvieras preocupada por algo ¿Es por tu amigo verdad?-

- No he tenido noticias de él desde hace una semana- contestó con tristeza.- supongo que si algo malo le hubiera pasado Claire ya se habría enterado

- Estas muy pendiente de él, y no lo digo por esto, ¿Estás segura que solo es tu amigo?-

- Si, Chris y yo solo somos amigos-

Sherry recordó la escena del parque la noche que se despidieron, aún sentía su mirada posarse en sus labios y como lentamente fue inclinándose hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca, de no haber sido por el policía que llegó en ese momento él la habría besado y ella no hubiera sido capaz de rechazarlo, Sherry volvió al presente, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas ante la mirada de asombro de Libby

- Eres una mala mentirosa Sherry, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- dijo Libby guiñándole un ojo.- por cierto, puedes estar tranquila, la misión va de acuerdo a lo planeado no han reportado ninguna baja-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Sherry sorprendida

- Esa es una de las ventajas de ser la asistente del jefe de operaciones, siempre te enteras primero que todos, así que deja de preocuparte, si sé de algo más yo te digo.- dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida

- Gracias Libby- suspiró tranquila

Chris se encontraba sentado en lo alto de una colina viendo los restos de lo que una vez fue un pueblo tranquilo de Europa, tres cuartas partes de la población resultó infectada por el brote del virus C, aunque la infección estaba controlada aún quedaba asegurar que no hubiera rastro del virus para que el resto de la gente pudiera volver a sus hogares a tratar de rescatar lo poco que quedó de ellos, hasta el momento la misión marchaba bien, faltaba una última zona por registrar, si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado en un par de días estaría de vuelta en Washington, al principio fue difícil para él estar cerca de Jill, pero comprendió que se trataba de un trabajo y debía dejar sus problemas personales de lado, aunque solo hablaban cuestiones de trabajo, él notó que su presencia le afectaba, cuando estaba sola frente a sus hombres era la mujer segura de sí misma que siempre amó pero en cuanto él estaba cerca ella se ponía nerviosa y trataba de alejarse, pensó que quizá aún estaba molesta por rechazar su intento de hacer las paces, pero Chris la conocía bien y sabía que su actitud no era porque estuviera enfadada, comenzó a jugar con la pulsera que Sherry olvidó en su jeep, ya había pasado una semana desde la escena del parque y no podía explicarse aún porque estuvo a punto de besarla, quizá fue la presión que sentía se dijo a sí mismo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al pensar que aparte de su hermana había alguien más que se preocupaba por él.

- Te he estado buscando, ya estamos listos para comenzar - dijo Jill

- En un momento voy- dijo Chris sacudiéndose la yerba del uniforme

- Sabes me siento un poco extraña.- dijo Jill mirando el sol que estaba a punto de salir.- Trabajar contigo sin ser compañeros

- Lo sé, fueron buenos tiempos.- Chris contempló la vista que el sol les regalaba esa mañana.- pero no se puede vivir del pasado.- dijo con nostalgia

- Es verdad.- dijo Jill con tristeza

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, entre más rápido terminemos este trabajo más pronto volveremos a casa-

- ¿Por qué la prisa por volver?, ¿Acaso hay alguien esperándote?.- preguntó Jill intrigada

- Eso es asunto mío.- Chris guardó la pulsera en su bolsillo y tomó el camino rumbo al campamento.

El equipo Alpha se dirigió al último punto del pueblo que faltaba por asegurar, el equipo Bravo comandado por Jill estaba en la parte norte realizando acciones de limpieza de la zona, Chris no dejaba de pensar en la palabras de Sherry, esta misión lo estaba ayudando a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo, se sentía orgulloso de sus hombres, a pesar de que en los entrenamientos era difícil mantenerlos a raya en el campo de batalla se comportaron a la altura dejándolo impresionado. Avanzaron hasta llegar a lo que antes fue un edificio de oficinas, Chris los guiaba al frente mientras el resto estaba en formación, caminaron lentamente, el único sonido que podían escuchar era el de sus propios pasos, el olor nauseabundo era insoportable y había cuerpos descomponiéndose en el suelo.

Comenzaron a buscar en cada una de las oficinas restos del virus C, en algunos lugares había sangre en las paredes y la mayoría del mobiliario estaba destrozado, repitieron la búsqueda por cada uno de los niveles que componían el lugar pero seguían sin hallar nada, de repente se escuchó un sonido parecido a un rugido, Chris se puso en alerta, mientras les daba algunas instrucciones a sus hombres oyeron otro ruido esta vez venía de otra parte del edificio, entonces decidieron buscar de donde provenían esos sonidos pero de pronto una enorme criatura con grandes brazos embistió al más joven de grupo, Chris se quedó paralizado por un instante, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de Finn pidiéndole ayuda, no permitiría que la historia se repitiera, tomó su arma y disparó pero la criatura tenía el cuerpo cubierto con algún tipo de coraza así que no le hizo daño sin embargo logró llamar su atención dejando al soldado en el suelo y cambiando de objetivo, entonces seis criaturas más salieron de la sombras dejando a todos perplejos

- ¡ Salgamos de aquí!.- ordenó Chris sin dejar de ver a la bestia

Buscaron un lugar donde esconderse, entraron a una de las oficinas y aseguraron la puerta, los enormes bichos avanzaban a paso lento, cerraron la puerta entonces uno de los soldados dijo

- Nosotros podemos con ellos.- dijo con entusiasmo- Esas cosas son demasiado lentas

Chris ignoró las palabras del joven soldado, estaba pensando en un plan para acabar con esas criaturas sin perder a ninguno de sus hombres

- Jared ¿trajiste las cargas explosivas?.- preguntó

- Si Capitán.- Jared buscó las cargas en su mochila- ¿Qué está pensando hacer Señor?-

- James, Dan y yo trataremos de distraer a esas cosas, el resto ayudara a Jared a poner las cargas en el sótano, una vez que estén listas los llevaremos ahí y los haremos volar en pedazos-

- Capitán ¿No sería más fácil enfrentarlos?.-

- La misión es acabar con esas criaturas y regresar vivos a casa ¿Quedó claro soldado?.- respondió Chris molesto.- ¿Alguna duda?

Salieron de su escondite, Chris y los dos hombres comenzaron a dispararles tratando de llamar su atención, el resto corrió al sótano a poner en marcha el plan, Chris sabía que sus hombres podían enfrentarlos, no dudaba de sus habilidades pero no se arriesgaría de nuevo a perder a alguno de ellos, corrieron por los pasillos mientras las criaturas los perseguían

- Las cargas están listas.- dijo Jared por radio

- ¡Salgan del sótano, vamos hacia allá!.- respondió Chris

Chris corrió hacia el sótano, entraron con las criaturas detrás de ellos, Dan y James comenzaron a derribar los muebles y algunos objetos para que les ayudara a ganar tiempo, todas las criaturas estaban dentro, rápidamente salieron, trabaron la puerta y Chris dio la orden de detonar las cargas, una gran explosión destruyó el lugar sin embargo el estallido dañó la estructura del edificio y este comenzó a derrumbarse, corrieron hacia la salida pero un enorme trozo de concreto bloqueó la entrada, buscaron otra manera de salir hasta encontrar la puerta de emergencia a un costado, la construcción se desmoronaba muy rápido, Chris y James lograron salir a tiempo pero Dan no corrió con la misma suerte, Chris sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el edificio para tratar de sacar a Dan

- ¡Capitán, tenemos que irnos!.- dijo James tomando a Chris del brazo

- Nunca debes dejar a un compañero atrás- respondió liberándose de él con fuerza

Chris entró de nuevo y encontró a Dan con una pierna atrapada entre los hierros retorcidos, Chris intentó sacar la pierna del soldado hasta que finalmente pudo liberarlo, lo ayudó a levantarse y salieron antes de que una segunda explosión terminara de destruir el lugar.

Libby entró al apartamento causando un gran tumulto, Vicky salió de su habitación somnolienta pero al ver que se trataba de Libby cerró la puerta molesta, Sherry estaba en la cocina preparando una taza de té, ya pasaban de las 10 pm y no podía conciliar el sueño, Libby se acercó a ella y dijo

- Sherry te tengo buenas noticias.- dijo Libby mientras la tomaba de las manos

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó

- La misión de tu amigo Chris ya terminó.- dijo emocionada- afortunadamente todo salió bien, hoy volvieron de Europa-

- ¿Hablas en serio?.- Sherry no pudo ocultar su emoción.

- ¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo?.- dijo Libby dándole una palmada por la espalda- No se han visto en varios días deben tener mucho de qué hablar

-¿Debes estar bromeando?.- respondió Sherry sorprendida.- ¿Ya viste la hora?, seguramente está cansado, además dijo que me llamaría

- No seas cobarde.- dijo arrojándole las llaves de su coche.- Mejor admite que te mueres por verlo, nada mas no llegues muy tarde, necesito el coche mañana temprano

Sherry tomó las llaves y comenzó a sonreír, estaba contenta de que todo saliera bien en la misión, esperó a que Libby entrara a su habitación y sin hacer ruido salió del apartamento.

Aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento del edificio, de repente le entraron ganas de dar media vuelta y esperar a que Chris la llamara, ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por las palabras de Libby? pensó, Libby era fanática de las historias de amor y de los héroes de ficción mientras que Sherry era más objetiva, ahora gracias a las ideas románticas de su amiga estaba en el dilema de subir a ver a Chris o volver a casa, respiró profundo, bajó del coche y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Sherry llegó al apartamento y notó que la puerta estaba entre abierta, en el momento en que se disponía a tocar escuchó la voz de una mujer, pensó que quizá Claire estaba ahí pero esa voz no era de ella, se acercó y a través de la abertura vio a una chica alta de cabello castaño, vestía unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra, Sherry no pudo reconocerla, vio a Chris entregarle un vaso con agua, ¿Quién era ella? Se preguntó, entonces fue cuando escuchó a Chris llamarla por su nombre

- Aquí tienes Jill.- Chris le entregó el vaso y se puso frente a ella

Sherry no entendía que hacía Jill en el apartamento de Chris y mucho menos a esas horas de la noche, volvió a verla y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer que derrochaba seguridad en cada uno de sus pasos, era muy bonita y era un hecho que ella y Chris hacían una bonita pareja, Sherry caminó hacia la salida sin causar alboroto, al parecer las cosas en la vida de Chris comenzaban a tomar su lugar pensó con tristeza, subió al coche y vio por última vez el edificio antes de conducir hacia su casa.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cuando comencé este pequeño proyecto tenía mis dudas acerca de que si sería bien recibido o no, después de pensarlo mucho me animé a publicarlo esperando que al menos a una persona le gustara. Quiero agradecer a todos lo que han apoyado esta historia con sus comentarios, ya sé que no soy la mejor escritora pero trato de poner lo mejor para no decepcionarlos con mi trabajo, gracias a __**Angel la chica de luz**__, **Ary Valentine, Jill Filth,** __**yuhoelmer, luisharper, Vegeta'z girL, SKANDROSITA, , namine redfield, Jesiky**__ y __**betoredfield**__ (editor en jefe y asistente personal jajajaja! :D) por el apoyo desde que comenzó esta nueva aventura y a todos los que han leído algún capítulo sin dejar comentarios.. Mil gracias!_

_En fin ya no les quito más tiempo con más palabrería mía, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo esperando les sea de su agrado._

_XOXO_

_**Addie Redfield ^^**_

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.4 Dejando el pasado atrás**_

Libby escuchó al otro lado de la puerta como Sherry intentaba abrir metiendo la llave equivocada, cuando finalmente logró abrirla la vio entrar a su habitación visiblemente alterada, Libby rápidamente fue detrás de ella, Sherry se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos al rostro, ella sabía que tarde o temprano Chris regresaría con Jill, ¿Entonces por qué le dolía tanto verlos juntos?, Libby se sentó a su lado y le dijo

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Libby preocupada-

- Nada.- Sherry no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima

- No mientas, anda cuéntame.- Libby le dijo en tono suave

- Fui a ver a Chris.- Sherry dijo con tristeza.-

- ¿Y cómo te fue?.-

- Lo encontré con Jill, se supone que ella vive en Nueva York, no entiendo que hace aquí en Washington, además estaba en su apartamento a estas horas.-

- Pero no tienes por qué ponerte así, quizá solo pasó a saludarlo.- dijo Libby tratando de animarla

- Libby ella es su ex esposa.- dijo molesta

- Ya entiendo.- dijo Libby con expresión seria- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos van a regresar?, digo ya están divorciados, sería extraño que estuvieran juntos de nuevo

- Él la ama Libby.-

- ¿Y ella lo ama?.- preguntó Libby

- No lo sé-

- ¿Ves?, yo creo que estas exagerando las cosas, así que no des por hecho que ellos están juntos, mientras él no te lo diga o lo veas por tus propios ojos todo sigue igual.- dijo Libby pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sherry

- Gracias Libby.- Sherry respondió con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo- No sé porque me afectó tanto verlos juntos

- Porque te gusta Sherry, y ya sé que lo vas a negar como lo hiciste la última vez, pero veo cómo te preocupas por él, y no porque sea tu amigo o el hermano de Claire, piénsalo amiga- Libby se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

La visita de Jill había tomado por sorpresa a Chris, nunca se imaginó que la encontraría en la puerta de su apartamento al volver de la base, la invitó a pasar y mientras le servía un vaso con agua pudo verla desde la cocina inspeccionar todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, después de la misión y de casi perder a uno de sus hombres no estaba de ánimo para tener que tratar con Jill, las veces que intentaron hablar después del divorcio casi siempre terminaron en peleas y ya se sentía cansado de discutir con ella

- Aquí tienes Jill.- Chris le entregó el vaso con agua - ¿Puedo preguntar qué te trae por aquí?-

- Quería saber cómo estabas, pensé en llamarte pero después de la última vez creí que no me responderías.- dijo Jill mientras tomaba asiento

- Estoy bien-

- Es lo que veo, me gusta tu apartamento- dijo Jill dando una rápida mirada al lugar

- Gracias.- Chris dio un sorbo a su bebida- ¿No se supone que estarías volando a Nueva York a esta hora?

- No encontré ningún vuelo para esta noche.-

- ¿En Washington?- Chris sabía que estaba mintiendo- Jill sabes que puedes inventar algo mejor que eso-

- Me atrapaste.- Jill esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.- En realidad quería hablar contigo-

- Soy todo oídos-

- Chris cuando te dije que quería que fuéramos amigos de nuevo hablaba en serio, no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros sigan como están- dijo Jill jugando con el vaso que tenía entre las manos

- Es que tú y yo no podemos ser amigos.-

-¿Tanto me odias?, yo no fui quien no cumplió su promesa.- dijo Jill furiosa

Chris estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, hablar con Jill era como un círculo vicioso que únicamente lo llevaba a discutir sin llegar a nada, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el balcón, Jill fue detrás de él

- No te odio- Chris fijó su mirada en la vista de la ciudad.- Sabes que nunca lo haría

- ¿Entonces por qué me tratas así?, ¿Cómo si fuera la culpable de todo?-

- Nunca dije que fuera tu culpa que lo nuestro no funcionara, yo acepté que cometí errores y me disculpé de todas las formas que pude, intenté que entendieras mis razones pero no me escuchaste.- dijo en tono sereno- Solo quiero terminar de una vez este asunto y seguir adelante

Jill estaba sorprendida de la actitud de Chris, era la tercera vez que hablaban desde el divorcio, notó que estaba más tranquilo que la última vez que se vieron, Jill comenzó a preguntarse si estaba saliendo con alguien más, eso explicaría por qué no quería ninguna relación con ella, nunca había sido celosa pero detestó la idea de que Chris estuviera con otra mujer.

- Ya no quiero discutir contigo Jill, entendí que te fallé y voy a vivir con eso el resto de mi vida.- Chris se puso frente a ella- Es solo que me cansé de pedir perdón, estoy intentando comenzar de nuevo, si te soy sincero en este momento lo que menos necesito es tu amistad-

- Entiendo, me estás haciendo a un lado de tu vida ¿No?- dijo Jill con voz quebrada

- Tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial Jill es solo que una amiga me dijo una vez que para poder avanzar necesito hacer mi pasado a un lado, deja que pase un tiempo quizá más adelante podamos ser amigos de nuevo.- dijo Chris

Los ojos de Jill comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, bajó la mirada en un intento de ocultar su llanto, Chris la abrazó y le dio un en la frente, ahí estaba él con la mujer que juró que amaría por siempre, aún sentía algo por ella pero de alguna forma tenía que cerrar ese capítulo en su vida, recordó el primer día que llegó a la estación, desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez sabía que ella era especial.

- Tengo que irme.- dijo Jill con la voz entrecortada

- A tu novio no le va a gustar enterarse que estuviste aquí.-

- No creo que le importe.- Jill tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta.- Cuídate Chris

- Adiós Jill-

Sherry había pasado una mala noche, apenas había logrado dormir algunas horas, se levantó de la cama y salió a prepararse una taza de café, miró el reloj de la cocina y vio que ya eran las 10 am, tenía que estar en la agencia desde las 7 am, caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, tomó su teléfono y encontró un mensaje de Libby

_Buenos días bella durmiente, traté de despertarte esta mañana pero creo que no me escuchaste, le dije al jefe que estabas enferma así que disfruta tu día libre, hablamos luego._

Sherry suspiró tranquila, Libby la acababa de salvar de una reprimenda de su jefe, siguió revisando su móvil y encontró tres llamadas de Chris hechas esa misma mañana, ¿Qué no se supone que estaba con Jill?, quizá solo le llamó porque ella se lo pidió antes de que se fuera a su misión pensó, se sentó en la cama y tomó a Bruno en brazos, el gato comenzó a ronronear en el regazo de Sherry, mientras jugaba con él no dejaba de pensar en la mujer castaña que vio en el apartamento de Chris la noche anterior, aún podía verla sonreír mientras él le entregaba un vaso con agua, durante toda la noche no dejó de pensar en las palabras de Libby, tal vez comenzaba a gustarle Chris, detrás de su fachada de hombre serio había una persona divertida, con un gran sentido del humor pero sobre todo sensible y que sabía cuidar de la gente que ama, ella no podía fijarse en él, después de todo parecía que las cosas con Jill empezaban a arreglarse, entonces se dijo a si misma que tenía que dejar ,de lado esos sentimientos si no quería volver a pasar por otra decepción.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó, el gato corrió a la cocina mientras que Sherry se dirigió hacia la puerta

- ¿Chris?.- dijo Sherry sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Te llamé pero no respondiste.- dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos

- Me quedé dormida esta mañana-

- Eso fue lo que dijo Libby-

- ¿Llamaste a la agencia?- dijo asombraba

- Te dije que te llamaría cuando volviera de Europa-

- Es verdad.- dijo apenada- ¿Quieres pasar?-

Chris entró al apartamento, desde el momento en el que Sherry había salido a recibirlo la notó diferente, se veía cansada y un poco desanimada, la siguió hasta la cocina donde ella sirvió dos tazas de café, Chris siempre pensó que Sherry tenía un aspecto demasiado infantil sin embargo verla vestir únicamente con un pantalón corto que mostraba sus largas piernas y una blusa de tirantes que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel lo hizo cambiar de idea, ella se acercó y le ofreció una taza, Chris tomó una galleta y se la comió de un solo bocado en un intento por disimular cuanto lo afectaba ver a Sherry vestida así.

- Por lo que veo todo salió bien- dijo Sherry

- Si, aunque estuve a punto de perder a uno de mis hombres.- Chris comenzó a remover el fondo de su taza con la cuchara- Por suerte logré sacarlo con vida de ahí

- Menos mal.- Sherry dio un sorbo a su café-

- ¿Y tú como has estado?- preguntó Chris

- Bien, aunque no me han enviado a ninguna misión el trabajo en la oficina es agotador-

- Tuviste una mala noche ¿Verdad?- dijo Chris sin dejar de mirarla- ¿Segura que todo está bien?-

Sherry odiaba mentir pero en este caso decidió hacerlo, él no debía enterarse que vio a Jill en su apartamento ni tampoco que ella estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él

- Bruno estuvo maullando toda la noche.- dijo Sherry esperando que le creyera- Creo que había otro gato cerca y se puso un poco inquieto

- Si tú lo dices- Chris no creyó ni la mitad de lo que ella dijo- Por cierto antes de irme te dije que te ayudaría con tu prueba de tiro-

- Es verdad-

-¿Puedes venir mañana a la base?-

- Claro, mi jefe piensa que estoy enferma así que podría enfermarme un día más- dijo Sherry con una sonrisa

- Espero que mentir no se te haga una costumbre- respondió Chris en tono de broma

Al día siguiente Sherry se presentó en la sede de la BSAA, una asistente la acompañó hasta él área de entrenamientos de la base, a lo lejos vio un grupo de reclutas alistando sus armas mientras que otros se hacían bromas entre ellos, buscó a Chris con la mirada pero no pudo encontrarlo, entonces sintió el aroma de un aftershave que le resultó familiar, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Chris, vestido con un pantalón militar y una camiseta de algodón ajustada que dejaba lucir sus fuertes brazos

- Llegaste justo a tiempo.- dijo Chris entregándole un par de prendas de vestir- Te veo en el campo de tiro en diez minutos

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- Sherry miraba la ropa sin saber lo que Chris tenía en mente- Dijiste que hoy me ayudarías con mi prueba-

- Así es, pensé que podrías practicar con nosotros-

- ¿Hablas en serio?.- dijo Sherry sorprendida-

- Claro que sí, no soy tan mal instructor si es lo que estás pensando- Chris dijo esbozando una sonrisa divertida- mejor date prisa, los vestidores están al final del pasillo a la izquierda

- ¿En serio crees que debo usar el uniforme?, digo, no soy un soldado-

- Es mejor que te mezcles con ellos y crean que eres una nueva recluta, si se enteran que eres agente federal no van a dejar de molestarte-

- Entiendo-

Chris la vio marcharse rumbo a los vestidores, se sintió un poco culpable por mentirle, era cierto que practicaría con el resto de su equipo pero no era necesario que usara el uniforme, es solo que quería evitarse la pena de tener que reprender a alguno de sus hombres por mala conducta.

Sherry llegó al campo de tiro, Chris y el resto de los soldados colocaban el equipo de prácticas, ella se sentía extraña vistiendo de uniforme de entrenamiento, Chris a lo lejos le hizo una seña para que se acercara, todos los reclutas la miraban con expresión de asombro lo que la hizo sentirse un poco incomoda.

- ¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea venir aquí?- dijo Sherry nerviosa

- Les dije que una amiga vendría a entrenar con nosotros- Chris le dio una palmada en la espalda- Vamos no perdamos más tiempo

El entrenamiento comenzó sin problemas, para sorpresa de Sherry los miembros del equipo resultaron ser muy amables con ella, Chris les dio instrucciones y cada uno tomó su arma, mientras realizaban los ejercicios que les fueron indicados, él notó que a Sherry le costaba un poco de trabajo dar en el blanco, después de observarla unos minutos se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema y ese dirigió hasta donde estaba ella

- Cuando disparas en lo único que debes pensar es tu objetivo - Chris apuntó su arma y disparó sin titubear acertando en el blanco- Es lo único que debes que tener en mente-

- De acuerdo- Sherry volvió a cargar el arma e intento un par de tiros sin éxito

Chris se puso detrás de ella y la ayudo a sostener su arma, Sherry intentaba concentrarse en el blanco pero teniendo a Chris tan cerca de ella le resultaba difícil, por su parte Chris tampoco era inmune al contacto así que haciendo uso de su entrenamiento militar hizo de lado lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, entonces le dijo al oído

- A veces las cosas resultan mejor cuando piensas menos y actúas más.- Chris levantó el arma por ella y esperó a que jalara el gatillo

Sherry apretó su arma, sin pensarlo jaló el gatillo dos veces y esta vez dio en el blanco

- Ves lo fácil que es.- Chris se separó de ella.- Sigue practicando y toma en cuenta lo que te dije

Durante la práctica Sherry siguió el consejo de Chris y su puntería mejoró notablemente, siempre había sido una chica insegura y eso se notaba a la hora de disparar, el tiempo pasó volando, estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que el resto del grupo se había ido, cuando notó que estaba sola, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a los vestidores, en el camino Jared uno de los miembros del equipo de Chris se acercó a ella

- Hola, soy Jared Danes.- dijo extendiendo la mano-

- Sherry Birkin- respondió

- Los chicos y yo vamos a ir al Ben's Pub a celebrar que volvimos de la misión, si no tienes planes esta noche ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?.- dijo Jared sonriendo

- No lo sé.- respondió

- En realidad vengo a invitarte y a pedirte un favor.-

- ¿Un favor?-

- Esta noche tenemos una sorpresa para nuestro Capitán pero dudo que acepte salir con nosotros, pensé que tal vez tú podrías convencerlo de ir-

Ella dudaba de poder convencerlo de ir al bar, aunque por otro lado pensaba que era un lindo detalle que los chicos de equipo le dieran una sorpresa a Chris

- De acuerdo, lo voy a intentar aunque no te aseguro nada-

- Gracias- respondió Jared.- Nos vemos en la entrada principal

- Esta bien, nada más me cambio de ropa-

- No es necesario, al menos por hoy eres parte del equipo y debes ir igual que todos nosotros-

Chris se encontraba en el vestidor guardando su equipo cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, levantó la mirada y vio a Sherry en la puerta, notó que aún llevaba el uniforme puesto, tenía las manos entrelazadas y jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos

- ¿Por qué no te has quitado el uniforme?.- preguntó Chris- El entrenamiento ya terminó.

- Jared me invitó a ir al bar con ellos, iba a quitármelo pero dijo que al menos por hoy soy parte del equipo- dijo en tono alegre

- ¿En serio vas a salir con ellos?- Chris cerró el casillero y se acercó a ella- No creo que sea buena idea-

- ¿Por qué no?, fueron muy amables conmigo durante la práctica.- Sherry esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.- En fin, solo vine a despedirme y a darte las gracias por lo de hoy, creo que está vez me irá mejor en mi prueba-

Chris siguió con la mirada a Sherry hasta que salió de los vestidores, quizá solo era una broma de ella pensó, no la creía capaz de ir a un bar sola con un grupo de hombres, caminó hasta llegar a la entrada y ahí estaba todo su equipo, buscó a Sherry pero no la vio entre ellos, estaba a punto de ir al estacionamiento cuando de pronto escuchó

- ¿Estás lista?- dijo Jared

- Si.- respondió Sherry mirando a Chris que estaba de espaldas caminando hacia su jeep-

- De acuerdo, si quieres puedo llevarte.- se ofreció Jared-

Sherry esperaba que Chris cayera en la trampa, sabía que él no dejaría que se fuera sola a un bar con sus hombres, al ver que no se detenía supo que no había resultado su plan, suspiró decepcionada, al menos intentaría pasar un buen rato con los chicos se dijo a si misma

- Está bien, vamos-

Se dio la vuelta y siguió a Jared hacia su coche cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la sostuvo del brazo impidiéndole seguir su camino

- ¿A qué bar tienen pensado ir?- dijo Chris irritado

- Al Ben´s Pub, pensé que no estabas de humor para ir con ellos- dijo Sherry en tono irónico.

- Ni siquiera se molestaron en decirme.-

- Quizá se cansaron de que siempre rechaces sus invitaciones.- dijo Sherry con sarcasmo- Tengo que irme Jared me está esperando.

Chris no iba a permitir que ella se fuera con Jared Danes, en la base Jared era conocido por su debilidad por las mujeres, sin soltarla del brazo avanzaron hacia su jeep, Sherry fingió estar molesta sin embargo estaba feliz de que su plan resultara

- ¿A dónde vamos?.- dijo Sherry fingiendo sorpresa

- Al bar con el equipo.- Chris abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a subirse al coche-

- Dijiste que no te invitaron-

- Creo que me vendría bien convivir un rato con ellos.- Chris encendió el jeep y tomaron el camino hacia el bar.


	5. Chapter 5

****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.5 Perdonarse a sí mismo**_

El Ben´s Pub era famoso por su cerveza Ale y su tradicional plato de Fish and Chips, el dueño Ben Fletcher un inmigrante Inglés, era quien servía en la barra, no era un lugar muy ostentoso sin embargo era ideal para pasar un buen rato. Chris y Sherry por fin llegaron, durante todo el camino ella notó que estaba molesto, no cruzaron palabra alguna y él mantenía fija la mirada en el camino, se sintió un poco culpable de haberlo hecho venir de esa forma pero pensó que era buena idea que los chicos le dieran la sorpresa que le tenían preparada, además le ayudaría mucho para mejorar su ánimo después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

La fachada del bar estaba fuera de tono comparada con el resto de los locales que estaban cerca, tenía la típica arquitectura de un Pub inglés, de color rojo y con enormes ventanas con figuras grabadas en los cristales, era el local más pintoresco de toda la calle, Chris aparcó su jeep en la acera de enfrente preguntándose todavía que estaba haciendo ahí, bajaron del coche y se dirigieron al lugar, Jared estaba en la puerta fumando un cigarrillo , en cuanto los vio llegar saludó a Chris con una seña y a Sherry le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora

- Capitán, pensé que no vendría.- Jared arrojó su cigarro al suelo-

- Hoy tengo la noche libre.- dijo Chris en tono serio.- ¿Y dónde está el resto del equipo?-

- Están adentro ordenando la primera ronda- Jared dirigió su mirada hacia Sherry- Sabes es la primera vez que una chica nos acompaña, seguro esta noche será muy especial

- Mejor vayamos adentro.- dijo Chris ligeramente irritado

En un rincón del local, se encontraban los demás miembros del grupo, algunos conversaban entre ellos mientras que otros jugaban una partida de billar, a pesar de que por fuera el bar parecía un verdadero Pub inglés por dentro no era distinto de cualquier cantina americana, había tres mesas de billar y un área para jugar a los dardos, las mesas y las sillas era de madera rústica, una vieja rockola de los años 60'era la encargada de ambientar el lugar, en el momento en que Chris y Sherry ocuparon su lugar rápidamente todos se reunieron en las mesas que tenían reservadas, entonces fue Dan Robins el novato del equipo quien tomó la palabra

- Capitán, estamos felices de que esta noche esté aquí con nosotros- Dan sacó lo que parecía ser un estuche de madera y lo puso sobre la mesa-

- La verdad es que le pedí a Sherry en nombre de todos que lo convenciera de venir.- dijo Jared dando un trago a su cerveza- Y veo que lo logró

- En realidad no le dije nada chicos.- dijo Sherry apenada

- Tenemos una sorpresa para usted Capitán.- dijo James.- Dan que estas esperando-

- Capitán esto es para usted.- Dan deslizó el estuche hasta donde estaba Chris.- Es un regalo de parte de todo el equipo.

Chris abrió el estuche y quedó admirado de lo que tenía en su interior, era un cuchillo de combate de la guerra de Vietnam, lo tomó y vio su nombre grabado en él

_Capitán Christopher Redfield_

Se sintió conmovido por el gesto y aún más cuando leyó el mensaje que tenía inscrito al reverso

_Ningún compañero caído debe quedarse atrás_

No pudo evitar recordar a los hombres que murieron bajo sus órdenes en Edonia y China, un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a invadirlo, Sherry pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, se supone que debería estar feliz y no afligido, así que rápidamente tomó su cerveza y se levantó de la mesa

- Quiero proponer un brindis por nuestro Capitán.- Sherry levantó su botella-

- Por el Capitán Redfield y por el honor de formar parte de su equipo.- dijo Jared alzando su cerveza

- De no ser por él en este momento quizá no estaría aquí con ustedes,.- Dan levantó su bebida-

Todos entrechocaron sus botellas, Chris no se esperaba que los chicos tuvieran ese detalle con él, miró a Sherry que daba un trago largo a su cerveza, ella volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que lo dejó sin palabras.

- Capitán sabemos que no es el momento ni el lugar pero queremos decirle algo señor.- dijo Charlie otro miembro del equipo

- ¿De qué se trata?.- preguntó Chris

- Todo mundo conoce la historia de lo que sucedió con sus hombres hace más de un año.- dijo Charlie en tono serio- Sabemos que durante todo este tiempo se ha culpado de sus muertes, es por eso que no dejó que enfrentáramos a esas criaturas en la misión, en fin, solo queríamos decirle que cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo-

- Es cierto.- dijo Dan- Si hubiera visto morir a mis hombres como usted, yo tampoco descansaría hasta encontrar al responsable y hacer justicia-

- Creo que cualquiera reaccionaria igual incluso esos chicos que murieron Capitán.- dijo James

De pronto Chris sintió una profunda tristeza, a pesar de que había pasado más de un año desde la tragedia, aún no podía perdonarse a sí mismo, las palabras de sus hombres le llegaron muy dentro, miró a cada uno de ellos, todos entusiastas, llenos de sueños y con ganas de vivir, entonces notó como una mano cálida apretaba la suya sin que nadie lo notara, se volvió hacia Sherry que lo miraba con dulzura, quizá era hora de que hiciera las paces consigo mismo, como dijeron los chicos cualquiera de ellos hubiera hecho lo mismo que él, incluso su antiguo equipo, entonces esbozó una sonrisa y dijo

- No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo esto.- dijo Chris conmovido- Ustedes son un gran equipo, sé que algunas veces puedo ser muy duro con algunos pero todos son importantes, en verdad es un gran honor para mí ser su Capitán

Todos comenzaron aplaudir y hacer bromas entre ellos, después de que la camarera sirviera una segunda ronda, James le pidió a Chris que contara una anécdota de alguna misión, él comenzó a hablarles de sus primeros días en la BSAA y del porque dejó la fuerza aérea, todos escuchaban atentos a su Capitán incluyendo a Sherry que estaba feliz de ver a Chris pasar una velada agradable con su equipo, sin dejar de mirarlo comenzó a preguntarse ¿Por qué Jill no luchó por él y simplemente lo dejó a su suerte?, no cabía duda de que era un gran hombre por el cual valía la pena pelear pensó, ella se dio cuenta del giro que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y se asustó, después de su última decepción se había prometido a sí misma no volver a enamorarse, trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y entonces solo bastó que Chris la viera a los ojos y le dedicara una sonrisa para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

Chris no tenía idea de lo que los chicos le tenían preparado y pensar que estuvo a punto de no ir al bar de no ser porque no quería que Sherry fuera sola con ellos, la vio a lo lejos jugar una partida de billar con Jared que no disimulaba su interés en ella, desde que la conoció no la había visto salir con nadie, después de todo quizá no era tan mala idea que Sherry y Jared se conocieran más pensó, los dos eran de la misma edad y al parecer había química entre ellos, entonces Jared en su intento por enseñarle a Sherry como hacer un buen tiro la abrazó por detrás, Chris sintió una punzada de algo ¿serían celos?, Sherry era libre de salir con quien quisiera, entonces ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirse enfadado?, sabía la clase de hombre que era Jared y no dejaría que ella fuera una más de sus conquistas, caminó hacia la mesa de billar cuando vio como Sherry se alejó de Jared y cambio de lugar. Chris se dirigió a donde estaba la rockola, miró la lista de canciones buscando quitarse el mal humor que sentía, encontró una canción que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba y le traía buenos recuerdos de cuando estaba en el ejército, sacó un par de monedas y de pronto se escucharon los primeros acordes de Honky Town Women de The Rolling Stones, una de las camareras se acercó a él con una sonrisa seductora y dijo

-Buena elección.- dijo la mujer dando un sorbo a su cerveza- Mi ex novio solía dedicarme esa canción, aunque no entiendo nada de lo que dice-

- Yo creo que tu novio pensaba lo peor de ti.- Chris dejó su botella sobre una de las mesas- La canción habla de un tipo que conoce a una prostituta en un bar y ella lo invita a pasar la noche juntos-

- Siempre fue un idiota sabes.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona- ¿Vienes solo?

- No.- Chris miró hacia donde estaba Sherry- Vengo con ella

- Que dulce de tu parte, cuidar a tu hermana mientras está con su novio, aunque creo que ya está un poco grande como para que estés haciendo de niñera.-

- No es mi hermana.- respondió molesto-

La mujer al ver la reacción de Chris se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él, Chris estaba aún más irritado debido al comentario, algunos de los chicos ya habían dejado el bar, él se dirigió a la mesa de billar y notó que Sherry estaba cansada de los coqueteos de Jared

- ¿Nos vamos?.- dijo Chris mirando a Sherry

- Claro, ya es muy tarde.-Sherry rápidamente tomó su bolso

- Pero si la noche apenas comienza.- dijo Jared

- Vete a casa Jared, ya has bebido suficiente- Chris pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sherry y salieron del bar.

Tomaron el camino hacia el edificio donde vivía Sherry, una vez que llegaron, Chris la ayudó a bajar del jeep y la acompañó hasta la puerta

- Gracias por todo- dijo Chris

- Pero yo no hice nada.- dijo Sherry sorprendida

- Sabías que no te dejaría ir sola al bar.- dijo Chris en tono divertido- No sabía que fueras tan manipuladora

- ¿Estás molesto?.- preguntó

- No, de hecho la pasé muy bien hoy-

- Yo también.- Sherry se apoyó contra la puerta- Aunque Jared estuvo un poco insoportable al final

- Parecías divertida con él-

- Es un chico agradable, pero de repente comenzó a coquetear conmigo y no podía librarme de él, tuve que decirle que era agente federal con tal de no darle mi número de teléfono-

- Supongo que con eso dejara de molestarte.- dijo Chris esbozando una sonrisa burlona

- Ojalá.- Sherry suspiró

- Entonces nos vemos después.- dijo Chris

- Claro, mañana en casa de Claire.-

- ¿Qué va a celebrar mi hermana ahora?.- preguntó intrigado

- ¿No lo recuerdas?, mañana es Acción de Gracias, Claire organizó la cena este año, hasta Libby y Vicky están invitadas.-

- Lo había olvidado.- Chris se llevó la mano a la nuca.-

- Bueno, te veo allá espero no lo olvides.-

- Entendido y anotado.-

Después de despedirse Sherry le dio un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente entró a su apartamento, Chris se llevó la mano al rostro sorprendido, ahora menos entendía sus sentimientos por ella, primero los celos que sintió al verla con Jared y ahora ese beso inocente que lo dejó con ganas de mostrarle como debía besar a un hombre, frunció el ceño y bajó hasta llegar a su jeep pensando que una parte de él quería seguir siendo su amigo pero el resto comenzaba a desear ser algo más.

El aroma a pavo recién horneado llenaba el ambiente en el apartamento de Claire, los hermanos Redfield no tenían muchas tradiciones familiares pero al menos trataban de reunirse en la cena de Acción de Gracias cada año, en esta ocasión Claire insistió en preparar la cena ella misma a pesar de no ser muy buena cocinera, Sherry fue la primera en llegar, Nick la recibió en la puerta, a juzgar por lo que ella vio parecía que el pobre Nick otra vez había sido blanco de un ataque de nervios de Claire, ya eran casi las 6 p.m. y la cena aún no estaba lista, Sherry caminó hacia la cocina para intentar ayudarle a Claire, el lugar era un desastre, había trastos sucios en todas partes, el puré de papas aún no estaba listo y las judías verdes estaban crudas aún, así que se arregló las mangas de su blusa y se dispuso a preparar el puré, Claire estaba en su tercer intento con la salsa de arándanos, las dos comenzaron a hablar del trabajo, así como de los preparativos de la boda

- Debes estar emocionada con tu boda.- dijo Sherry

- Lo estoy, no puedo esperar a que llegue el gran día.- Claire probó la salsa y sonrió satisfecha.- Aunque también estoy un poco preocupada

- ¿Por qué?-

- Mi hermano no está totalmente recuperado, aunque lo he visto de mejor humor me preocupa que le pase algo y no esté ahí para ayudarlo.-

- Te entiendo, pero no puedes pasar toda tu vida cuidando de él, tienes que hacer tu vida Claire-

- Es mi única familia Sherry, siempre voy a cuidar de él.- dijo Claire desanimada.-Aunque también estoy preocupada por ti-

Sherry podía adivinar el rumbo que iba tomar la conversación, tomó las judías y la puso en un recipiente de cristal junto con el resto de los vegetales, no quería discutir con Claire de nuevo, así que intentó cambiar de tema

- Los vestidos que elegiste para las damas de honor son hermosos.-

- Sherry, una vez que me case no voy a poder cuidar de ti como antes.-

- Claire te he dicho que no es necesario que cuides de mí siempre.- dijo Sherry irritada.- Ya soy una mujer adulta

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te escuché decir eso?.- dijo Claire en tono irónico- ¡Ah!, ya lo recuerdo, fue la vez que te fuiste a Europa diciendo que tú y tu novio vivirían juntos, después de que te dije una y otra vez que era mala idea-

- No necesitas recordármelo.- Sherry estaba cansada de que le echara en cara ese error cada vez que tenía oportunidad-

- Al final tuve que recogerte al aeropuerto con tu equipaje y el corazón roto-

- ¿No te cansas de tener la razón siempre?.- Sherry estaba furiosa- Ya te dije no tienes que preocuparte más por mi

- Sabes que para mí siempre vas a ser mi pequeña hermana.- Claire envolvió en un abrazo a Sherry- Es solo que no quiero que nadie te haga daño

Sherry estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba cansada de que todos pensaran que era una niña a la que tenían que proteger, le dio la razón con tal de evitar una pelea, era Acción de Gracias y no quería arruinarlo, pronto llegaron Libby y Vicky con un postre de manzana, y al final aunque retrasado llegó Chris con dos botellas de vino.

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzó la cena, el tema principal era la boda de Claire y Nick, ya faltaban menos de dos meses para el gran día y aún tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, Chris notó que Libby y Vicky no paraban de hablar mientras que Sherry estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra respondía con una sonrisa forzada, apenas una noche antes estaba entusiasmada con la reunión y ahora podía ver en sus ojos el deseo de salir de ahí cuanto antes.

- ¿A dónde tienen pensado ir de luna de miel?.- preguntó Libby

- Nick quiere conocer Europa, aunque ya conocemos algunos lugares no es lo mismo viajar por placer que por trabajo.- respondió Claire

- Suena romántico.- dijo Vicky mientras se servía una copa de vino

- Sherry, ¿Tú puedes recomendarnos algunos lugares para visitar?.- Nick tomó un bocado de su postre.- Claire me contó que tenías un amigo allá al que visitabas seguido

Poco a poco Sherry sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella, como pudo Claire contarle a Nick algo tan personal, volteó a ver a Claire que estaba perpleja por el comentario, respiró hondo y con su mejor sonrisa respondió

- No sé qué más te haya dicho Claire, pero no conozco muchos lugares que visitar, casi siempre iba por trabajo-

- No te preocupes Sherry.- dijo Nick-

Sherry bebió su copa de vino de un golpe y volvió a llenarla, la cena se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, entonces tomó la botella vacía de vino y la tiró a la basura, buscó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas Sherry?.- preguntó Claire

- Voy a la tienda por más vino, supongo que vamos a estar un rato más y ya se terminó la última botella.-

- ¿Quieres llevarte el auto?.- dijo Libby haciendo sonar las llaves

- No es necesario, hay una tienda cerca de aquí.- Sherry abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento.

Por desgracia Sherry se encontró con que la tienda cerró temprano por ser día de Acción de Gracias, no tenía ganas de volver con los demás la idea de irse a su apartamento era muy tentadora, estaba molesta con Claire primero porque estaba cansada de que la tratara como una niña indefensa y después por su indiscreción, se preguntaba que más le había contado a Nick, caminó un par de calles cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, apresuró el paso entonces sintió como la tomaban del brazo, Sherry se puso a la defensiva y lanzó un golpe que fue detenido en el aire

- Tranquila soy yo.- dijo Chris asombrado-

- Disculpa, no sabía que eras tú-

- ¿Día difícil?.-

- Algo así.- respondió Sherry sin ánimo- Chris ¿Te molestaría llevarme a mi casa?, no estoy de ánimo para volver

- Claro, no hay problema-

Chris condujo hacia el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Sherry, durante todo el camino ella no dijo ninguna palabra acerca de lo que le estaba pasando, entonces una calle antes de llegar al edificio, Chris dio vuelta al lado contrario desviándose del camino

- Este no es el camino- dijo Sherry mirando por la ventana

- Ya lo sé.- Chris seguía conduciendo sin quitar la mirada del camino- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa o sigo conduciendo hasta llegar al siguiente estado?

- No te atreverías-

- No me retes.- Chris esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- Tenemos toda la noche, así que dime ¿Por qué te portaste tan extraña en la cena?-

- ¿Puedes al menos dejar de conducir en círculos?, te prometo que te diré lo que quieras.- respondió molesta

Chris la llevó a un parque mirador que daba una vista completa de la ciudad, el viento del otoño comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más frio, fueron pasando los minutos y Sherry seguía con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada, Chris estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle qué era lo que la molestaba pero fue la misma Sherry la que habló

- Estoy enfadada con Claire.-

- ¿Por qué?.-

- Hablamos acerca de su boda y me dijo que está preocupada por nosotros dos.- Sherry se apoyó en el asiento- Dice que le preocupa que te suceda algo y ella no esté ahí para ayudarte

- Claire siempre ha sido así desde niña conmigo.- dijo Chris sonriendo- Puedo asegurarte que aún después de casada no va a dejar de seguirme los pasos

- Lo sé, es solo que..- Sherry hizo una pausa y respiró profundo.- Claire nunca ha dejado de tratarme como una niña, recuerdo cuando por fin el gobierno me dejó en libertad, Claire me llevó a vivir con ella durante un año y fue difícil, no podía salir sin que ella supiera donde estaba, no me dejaba siquiera buscar un empleo para pasar el tiempo, entonces la agencia me ofreció un puesto como agente, lo acepté porque quería luchar contra el bioterrorismo, pero en parte quería demostrarle a Claire que no tenía que cuidarme todo el tiempo-

- Supongo que ella lo tomó mal-

- No tuvo opción.- Sherry sonrió recordando esa pequeña victoria- Después de eso me mudé a mi primer apartamento sola, en fin, han pasado algunos años y sigue pensando que no puedo cuidarme sola

- No sabía que fuera tan sobreprotectora.- dijo Chris en tono serio- Pero trata de entenderla, después de todo los que hemos pasado es inevitable que te vuelvas de esa forma, además ella te salvó cuando eras una niña, yo creo que por eso ella se comporta así contigo-

- ¿Recuerdas que Nick comentó algo sobre un amigo que yo tenía en Europa?-

- Si lo recuerdo-

- Ese chico no era amigo, era mi novio.- dijo Sherry con nostalgia.- Yo iba a dejar todo por él, pero las cosas salieron mal y al final volví de Europa con el corazón roto, Claire nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que me fuera y ahora cada vez que intento decirle que puedo cuidar de mi misma me lo echa en cara, es tan molesto-

Chris no creía que Sherry fuera capaz de abandonar todo por alguien, debió querer demasiado a ese chico para que tomara una decisión así, sintió curiosidad por conocer el resto de la historia, quería saber el nombre del tipo que fue capaz de romperle el corazón a una chica tan dulce como ella, sin embargo nunca lo mencionó, quizá aún le dolía ese recuerdo pensó.

Sherry miraba la ciudad a través del cristal sorprendida de que aquella decepción ya no le doliera más, se volvió hacia Chris que aún tenía las manos en el volante, entonces se preguntó si él también la veía como una niña, él era algunos años mayor que ella y por alguna razón no la dejó ir sola al bar con sus hombres, si tan solo pudiera demostrarle que era una mujer real, de pronto Chris dijo

- ¿En qué piensas?.- dijo sin quitar los ojos de ella- Llevas rato pensativa

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- respondió Sherry nerviosa

- Adelante-

- ¿Tú también me ves como una niña?-

El silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo, Sherry lo miró esperando su respuesta, pero él solo mantenía la mirada fija, decepcionada se volvió hacia la ventana y le dijo

- No es necesario que respondas.- dijo con tristeza- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

De pronto Chris la atrajo hacia sí y tomó su boca en un beso suave y cálido, Sherry respondió aferrándose a su cuello mientras que aquel beso largo y profundo parecía no tener fin, ella le mordió levemente un labio mientras que él la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo, poco a poco la cordura volvió a él, se separó de ella por un momento y entonces ella preguntó

- ¿Qué fue todo esto?.- Sherry preguntó jadeante

- Tú me preguntaste si te veía como una niña ¿no?.- dijo Chris tratando de recuperar el aliento- Bien, ahí tienes mi respuesta.

Tomaron el camino hacia el apartamento de Claire, Chris sabía que debía disculparse con ella por ese beso pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaría mintiendo, no estaba arrepentido, simplemente no encontró una mejor manera de decirle que para él no era una niña sino una mujer de verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.6 Un encuentro inesperado**_

-Vaya pensé que nunca llegarían- dijo Claire poniendo las copas sobre la mesa de centro- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-

Sherry aún estaba tratando de entender lo que había sucedido minutos antes, después de dejar el parque buscaron una tienda y compraron el vino, durante todo el camino hablaron de cualquier cosa como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo había tensión entre ellos, todos los que estaban en la sala de estar los miraban con curiosidad, Sherry odiaba ser el centro de atención así que comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, entonces Chris dijo

- ¿Intenta encontrar una tienda abierta en día de Acción de Gracias?.- dijo Chris entregándole la bolsa de papel a Claire

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de la boda, el trabajo entre otras cosas, mientras los demás conversaban Sherry y Chris no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro como dos adolescentes con un secreto que ocultar, Sherry todavía podía sentir el sabor de sus labios, ese beso fue diferente a cualquier otro y difícilmente lo olvidaría, el solo recordar la suave caricia de su boca experta contra la suya despertaba en ella sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado, por un instante pensó en pedirle que se olvidaran de volver a la cena e ir a un lugar más tranquilo, Sherry se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, tomó su copa y dio un trago largo esperando que el vino le ayudara a calmar el intenso calor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

La velada se prolongó hasta pasada a media noche, Claire les agradeció a todos haber asistido a la cena y esperaba que el próximo año volvieran a reunirse, Libby estaba un poco mareada debido al vino así que Sherry le quitó las llaves del auto a pesar de las protestas de esta

- Gracias por todo Claire, la pasamos muy bien.- dijo Vicky

- De nada chicas, me alegra que hayan podido venir hoy.- Claire notó que Sherry la miraba con expresión seria- Sherry ¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo estoy cansada es todo- mintió

- ¿Puedes llamarme cuando lleguen a casa?.- dijo Claire en tono preocupado

- Claro, siempre lo hago.- dijo Sherry con sarcasmo

Chris se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento al final de una sesión de prácticas con sus hombres, después de darles las últimas instrucciones pasaron a los vestidores a guardar su equipo, ya había pasado una semana desde la cena de Acción de Gracias y Chris seguía sin tener claro que lo llevó a besar a Sherry aquella noche, era verdad que lo hizo para demostrarle que para él no era ninguna niña pero lo cierto es que desde el primer momento que estuvieron solos en el jeep deseaba hacerlo, él solo quería darle un beso inocente pero desde el instante en que sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, todo pensamiento racional comenzó a esfumarse, en ese momento sintió un enorme deseo de mandar al diablo a todos, llevarla a su apartamento y hacerla sentir una mujer de verdad.

Sherry lo hacía sentir cosas nuevas, muy distintas a lo que alguna vez sintió por Jill y eso lo asustaba un poco, él estaba intentando rehacer su vida y Sherry venía de pasar por una decepción, así que no era buena idea involucrarse con ella, además él era unos años mayor, quizá sería mejor si Sherry conociera a alguien de su edad, igual de joven y con menos heridas que sanar que él, la sola idea de imaginarla saliendo con otro hombre le revolvió el estómago, disgustado, cerró de golpe su casillero y salió de los vestidores.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento, Chris sintió que alguien a lo lejos lo observaba, comenzó a caminar un poco más lento hasta que volteó y se encontró con Jill viéndolo desde la recepción, ella puso los ojos como platos, tomó rápidamente las carpetas pero fue tal su nerviosismo que se resbalaron de sus manos dejando todos los documentos esparcidos en el suelo, Chris se preguntó qué estaba haciendo en la cuidad, pensó en ir a ayudarla pero entonces dio media vuelta y siguió su camino pensando que Jill ya no era asunto suyo.

- ¿Para que querría verme el Jefe Winchester tan temprano?- dijo Sherry mientras sostenía la nota que encontró en su escritorio esa mañana

Sherry tomó su vaso de café y fue a la oficina de Robert Winchester, llegó con Libby que era su asistente y por la cara de esta sabía que el jefe estaba de mal humor, Libby la anunció e inmediatamente la hicieron pasar

- ¿Me buscaba señor?.- dijo Sherry desde la puerta

- Pasa Birkin.- Robert Winchester hizo una seña indicándole que entrara sin dejar de atender el teléfono

La oficina del Jefe Winchester era espaciosa, había un enorme mueble de madera con libros y trofeos, una de las paredes estaba llena de reconocimientos de sus mejores años como agente de campo, los muebles eran de madera fina y piel, Sherry se sentó en una de las sillas frente al Jefe, Robert Winchester era conocido por su amor a la disciplina y su mal genio, ningún agente quería estar bajo sus órdenes, sin embargo Sherry sabía que él no era así todo el tiempo, él siempre la aconsejaba antes de cada trabajo e incluso la enviaba a casa cuando sabía que estaba enferma, Robert colgó el teléfono, sacó un sobre marrón de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se lo entregó a Sherry

- Te asignaron un trabajo esta mañana

- ¿De qué se trata?.- dijo Sherry mientras estudiaba el contenido del sobre

- Un grupo de rebeldes tomaron las instalaciones de una compañía farmacéutica en Italia, solamente un miembro del equipo de investigación sobrevivió al ataque, por suerte logró llevarse las muestras del último trabajo que realizaban, tu misión es traer de vuelta a la Doctora Raven al país, en el sobre que te entregué viene la ubicación en donde se encuentra escondida-

- Entiendo

- Si quieres tómate el resto de día para que arregles tus asuntos, tu vuelo sale hoy en la noche, mañana a primera hora tienes que estar en Roma-

- De acuerdo.- Sherry se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta

Sherry salió de la oficina emocionada por el nuevo trabajo que le fue asignado, aprovechó para despedirse de Libby y Vicky e hicieron planes para salir cuando volviera, pensó en llamar a Chris pero creyó que era mejor idea si lo invitaba a comer por la tarde, así que tomó un taxi y fue a su apartamento, tenía poco tiempo y muchas cosas por hacer.

Chris estaba agradecido de que el Jefe Lansing cancelara la reunión de última hora, llevaban tres horas hablando del mismo tema sin llegar a un acuerdo, fue cuando Lansing recibió una llamada y salió de la sala de juntas sin dar explicaciones, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, entonces recordó que ni siquiera había desayunado por tratar de llegar a tiempo a la junta, Chris salió por la entrada principal y fue que la vio sentada en la fuente de uno de los jardines, vestida con un abrigo de cachemir café, unos jeans informales y botas largas de tacón bajo, Sherry estaba contemplando las flores a su alrededor, Chris se acercó a ella y le dijo

- Y ahora ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Chris intrigado

- Vine para saber si querías ir a comer conmigo-

- ¿Ahora?.- inquirió Chris sorprendido

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?.- preguntó Sherry

- No, de hecho estoy en mi hora de comida-

- Perfecto, entonces vamos.-

Llegaron a una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, aunque el lugar era un poco modesto, Chris lo eligió por la comida que servían ahí, se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles, una camarera se acercó, les sirvió café y les entregó el menú, Chris se preguntaba que se traía Sherry entre manos, no era extraño que los dos comieran juntos pero que ella fuera a buscarlo a la base esa tarde no era normal

- Esta mañana me asignaron una misión.- dijo Sherry dando un sorbo a su café- Un grupo de rebeldes atacó un laboratorio de investigación por suerte la única sobreviviente logró llevarse las muestras de los virus que investigaban, tengo que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta al país.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?, ¿Tienes una idea de dónde puede estar?.- preguntó Chris

- Me dieron su ubicación, debo sacarla de ahí sin que nadie lo note.- respondió ella

- ¿Así de sencillo?

- Suena fácil pero un error nos puede costar toda la operación

La camarera volvió y les tomó la orden, mientras esperaban Sherry continuó hablándole acerca de la misión a la que iba a ser enviada, Chris se preguntaba cómo pudo elegir un trabajo tan peligroso, entonces recordó que ella se convirtió en agente por la misma razón por la que él estaba en las filas de la BSAA

- ¿Y cuándo te vas?.- preguntó Chris

- Mi vuelo sale hoy a las 9.- Sherry se volvió hacia la camarera que servía los platos.- No quería irme sin antes despedirme de ti

Chris se conmovió por el gesto, hasta ese día no tenía idea del lugar que Sherry le daba en su vida, él estrechó su mano sobre la mesa a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida

- Todo va a salir bien.- dijo Chris es tono amable- Hace más de un año te vi enfrentar a esas criaturas y créeme eres buena, solo confía en ti y no dejes que el miedo a fracasar te detenga

- Lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa antes de cada misión.-

- Eso es normal.- dijo él tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.- El hecho de que lleve algunos años en esto no quiere decir que cada vez que me envían a alguna misión me deje de sentir como un novato en su primer día

- ¿En serio?.- dijo ella sorprendida- Pensé que ya lo habías superado

- Te tengo malas noticias.- sonrió Chris- Jamás lo superas, así que más vale que te acostumbres a ello

- Ni hablar.- dijo Sherry sintiéndose más relajada

Hablaron de cine y música, Sherry se dio cuenta que en gustos no tenían mucho en común, mientras a que Chris le gustaban las películas de acción a ella le gustaban más las películas románticas, en cuanto a música, Sherry no tenía un género favorito en especial y Chris era fanático del rock.

Después él la llevó a su apartamento antes de volver a la base

- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar la misión?.- preguntó Chris

- Si los datos de la agencia son correctos, espero que solo dure unos días, todo depende de cómo estén las cosas en Roma

- Entonces que tengas un buen viaje.- dijo Chris obligándose a sonreír

Sherry avanzó hacia él y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa, Chris por su parte la atrajo más hacia él, percibió el perfume de su cabello y el suave ritmo de sus latidos contra su pecho, quería protegerla y cuidar de ella, odiaba la idea de que tuviera un trabajo tan peligroso pero quien era él para decirle algo cuando también estaba involucrado en la misma lucha que ella.

Los minutos pasaban y Sherry cada vez tenía menos deseos de irse, la sensación de tenerlo cerca resultaba tan embriagadora que le iba a ser difícil separarse de él, su abrazo era fuerte y cálido, de pronto recordó que él debía que volver a la base y ella en una horas tenía que tomar un vuelo a Italia, lentamente Sherry se alejó y dijo

- Cuídate Chris

- Lo mismo digo.- Chris metió las manos a su chaqueta- Sherry ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Si, dime

- ¿Podrías llamarme cuando regreses?

- Claro, aunque no me lo pidieras, como quiera te habría llamado.- respondió Sherry con una sonrisa

Chris esperó hasta que Sherry entró al edificio, subió a su jeep y tomo el camino hacia la base, ahora solo le quedaba esperar y confiar en que todo saldría bien.

Después de casi nueve horas de vuelo Sherry llegaba al Aeropuerto Intercontinental Leonardo da Vinci en Roma, durante el todo ese tiempo estudió los detalles de la operación, básicamente tenía que buscar a la Doctora Raven y utilizando identidades falsas saldrían del país haciéndose pasar por un par de turistas, bajo el nombre de Alexis Singer Sherry pasó el primer control de migración sin problemas, la agencia trabajaba en conjunto con una filial en Europa, se supone que su compañero debía recibirla al momento de llegar, ya había pasado más de una hora y no había señales de él.

Sherry decidió esperarlo en la cafetería de la terminal, después de comprar un café y una revista, se sentó en una de las mesas irritada por el retraso de su compañero, comenzó a hojear la revista esperando que su mal humor disminuyera, un artículo llamó su atención y mientras leía escuchó que alguien se acercaba, entonces Jake Muller vestido con una chaqueta negra, unos jeans oscuros, botas de agujeta y un gorro gris de invierno, estaba de pie frente a ella, Sherry rápidamente se levantó y sin decir una palabra salió del lugar mientras que Jake solo la siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

Una ligera llovizna cubría la ciudad, Sherry miraba fascinada las calles de Roma a la vez que estaba sorprendida de que la presencia de Jake ya no le afectara como antes, ahora parecía que él era el que tenía problemas para trabajar con ella, entonces por el bien de la misión Sherry decidió hablar con él, pero fue el mismo Jake quien habló

- Así que de nuevo somos compañeros.- dijo Jake sin quitar la vista del camino

- Así es.- Sherry sacó su móvil para revisar la nueva información que le envío la agencia- ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser mercenario y te convertiste en agente?

- Un día mi novia me dijo que podría terminar muerto si no intentaba cambiar el rumbo de mi vida

Sherry aún podía recordar aquella fuerte discusión que tuvieron, ella temía que si seguía siendo un mercenario acabaría muerto en algún lugar, entonces le habló de la posibilidad de convertirse en agente, incluso había hablado con sus superiores para que fuera reclutado en América pero él no aceptó.

- Me alegra que la hayas escuchado.- dijo Sherry con nostalgia

- Sherry tenemos que hablar.- dijo Jake en tono serio

- Lo sé.- Sherry guardó su móvil y se quitó los guantes.- Tenemos que dejar de lado lo que pasó entre nosotros si queremos que la misión no falle

- Es que yo quería hablar de eso… - Jake hizo una pausa – Las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron bien

- Jake, estamos en medio de un trabajo, no es momento para hablar de temas personales.- dijo Sherry molesta- Deberías ser más profesional

- Y tú menos mandona.- dijo Jake en tono de burla- No has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo

- Tú tampoco.- Sherry esbozó una media sonrisa- Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante que me hacía perder la paciencia

Una oleada de recuerdos llegó de pronto a la mente de Sherry, después de lo que sucedió en China y de entregar la muestra de sangre de Jake, siguieron manteniendo contacto, en una ocasión él fue a visitarla a los Estados Unidos, recordó con nostalgia cuando lo acompañó al aeropuerto el último día de su viaje, había notado que se comportaba de modo extraño, entonces cuando le preguntó la razón del porque estaba tan distante, Jake le entregó un collar que había comprado para ella, entonces él le propuso que comenzaran a salir juntos a lo que Sherry inmediatamente aceptó y fue como ella comenzó a viajar a Europa con frecuencia a la vez que Jake la visitaba constantemente en Washington, a pesar de ser una relación a distancia pasaron buenos momentos juntos, ella se volvió hacia él, notó que tenía la mirada tensa y apretaba el volante con fuerza, a Jake le estaba afectando el hecho de que ella no quisiera hablar del pasado pero ¿Acaso no fue él quien terminó la relación entre ellos? Pensó.

- Jake, que te parece si al terminar la misión hablamos, tú sabes, de lo que hubo entre nosotros.- Sherry se apoyó en el asiento y miró el techo- Yo también tengo algo que decirte

- De acuerdo.- Jake sonrió- Entonces en marcha

Justo antes de llegar al viejo motel donde se supone la Doctora Raven estaba escondida, Jake recibió una llamada, Sherry preparaba sus armas cuando de pronto lo escuchó soltar una maldición

- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Sherry

- La Doctora Raven escapó.- dijo Jake molesto- Al parecer la doctorcita resultó una traidora, no se sabe dónde está ni lo qué piensa hacer con los virus que tiene en su poder

- Supongo que venderlos, que otra cosa puede hacer con ellos

- Debemos hallarla antes de que algún loco la encuentre primero

Se pusieron en marcha, registraron el motel pero no encontraron nada que los ayudara a saber a dónde se dirigía, Sherry estaba furiosa, lo que debía ser una operación de rutina acababa de convertirse en una verdadera cacería.

Chris junto con Nick, Jill y tres personas más eran el centro de las miradas de los que asistieron a la reunión de los martes, un día antes Chris había recibido la orden de Lansing de que se integrara al grupo de asesores que revisarían algunos de los planes de contingencia contra amenazas biológicas, de mala gana aceptó ya que pensaba que ayudaba más entrenando a sus hombres o en combate que estando en una sala de juntas durante horas hablando con gente que no tenía una idea real de lo que era el bioterrorismo o llenando informes que con el paso del tiempo terminaban archivados en alguna parte, después de presentarlos, tomaron su lugar y comenzó la reunión, fueron revisando cada uno de los puntos de la agenda de esa semana, Chris se sentía fuera de lugar entre toda esa gente, el trabajo de escritorio definitivamente no era lo suyo, dio un sorbo al intento de café que había servido la asistente de Lansing y tomó algunas notas, era divertido escucharlos hablar de armas biorgánicas cuando muchos de ellos jamás habían tenido que enfrentar a una criatura de esas, tomó su móvil y por tercera vez en esa mañana revisó su registro de llamadas, ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Sherry partió a Italia y no tenía noticias de ella, pensó en preguntarle a su amiga Libby si sabía algo pero era demasiado arriesgado, comenzaría a sospechar de su interés por Sherry y aunque no era algo malo, a Chris no le gustaba que su vida privada estuviera en boca de todos, suficiente tuvo cuando su divorcio se convirtió en el tema de conversación durante semanas cuando vivía en Nueva York.

Finalmente la reunión había llegado a su fin, todos dejaron de la sala de juntas y acordaron que se reunirían en treinta minutos para comenzar la revisión de los planes, Chris salió a uno de los jardines a tomar aire fresco, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Jill lo había seguido

- ¿Algo te preocupa, verdad?.- dijo Jill mientras cortaba una flor de uno de los helechos

- Estoy bien.- Chris caminó de regreso a las oficinas pero Jill lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo

- Chris, no te vayas.- dijo Jill en tono amigable- Si no quieres decirme nada lo entiendo, pero al menos podemos hablar como dos personas normales

Jill había sido requerida como parte del equipo de trabajo de Lansing, Chris no tenía problema alguno con trabajar con ella, después de todo su presencia ya no lo afectaba más, tenían una historia juntos y por eso le guardaba un cariño especial, caminaron por el jardín mientras hablaban asuntos de trabajo, entonces ella dijo

- ¿Vas a ir al baile de navidad de la agencia?

- ¿De qué baile hablas?.- preguntó Chris

- Esta mañana debió llegar la invitación a tu escritorio.- dijo Jill pateando una roca del suelo- A pesar de que yo no pertenezco a esta rama fui invitada

- No tenía idea.- dijo Chris sorprendido

- Sabes, recuerdo que no te gustaba mucho ir a esos eventos.- dijo Jill con nostalgia- Y todo porque odiabas tener que vestirte formal

- Es verdad.- Chris esbozó una sonrisa

- Siempre me acompañaste a todas las fiestas, incluso antes de que estuviéramos casados.- dijo Jill con tristeza- Aun no entiendo porque

- Cuando amas a alguien haces lo que sea para que esa persona esté feliz.- Chris se volvió hacia ella- Incluso lo que no te gusta

- Chris… yo…- dijo Jill con voz quebrada

- Supongo que ahora Hart estará feliz de ir contigo al baile.- dijo Chris interrumpiéndola

Jill volteó tratando de disimular cuanto le habían afectado sus comentarios de él, Chris por su parte solo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las oficinas dejando a Jill atrás.

La captura de la doctora Raven se había convertido en una verdadera pesadilla, después buscar por días finalmente un agente encubierto hizo contacto con ella haciéndose pasar por un comprador, la doctora fue detenida con las muestras y entregada a las autoridades, Sherry y Jake estaban agotados, había sido una semana de intenso trabajo, después de llenar y enviar su informe, Sherry estaba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo de regreso, debido al clima todas las salidas se retrasaron algunas horas, mientras ella bebía su café, Jake jugaba nerviosamente con el salero sobre la mesa

- Pensé que nunca la atraparíamos.- dijo Sherry

- Se creía muy lista.- dijo Jake en tono arrogante- Por personas como ella es que el mundo no es un lugar tranquilo

- Tienes razón

- Sherry ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando llegaste a Roma?, sobre hablar de lo que sucedió entre nosotros

- Claro que lo recuerdo.- dijo ella en tono tranquilo- Pero eras tú quien quería decir algo, así que adelante

Jake se quitó el gorro, pasó una mano sobre su cabeza y dijo

- Me porté como un idiota contigo.- Jake la miró a los ojos y la tomó de la mano-

- Jake…

- Espera.- dijo él en tono serio- No debí decirte todas esas cosas aquel día en Edonia, es solo que deseaba que entendieras lo importante que era para mí demostrarle a todos que yo no era como mi padre

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste Jake.- Sherry lo miró con expresión seria- Si no más recuerdo dijiste algo sobre que tenías cosas que hacer y no tenías tiempo para tener una relación conmigo, ¿Sabes lo que sentí en ese momento?, cuando te fui a buscar ese día fue porque había dejado todo por ti, renuncié a mi trabajo, a mis amigos ¿Y para qué? de nada sirvió todo lo que hice, al final volví a Estados Unidos más sola que nunca

- Lo sé.- Jake bajó la mirada- Y no sabes cómo lo siento

- Me costó mucho superarlo, tuve suerte de que me devolvieran mi trabajo y de que Claire me perdonara después de la discusión que tuvimos

- Trata de entender, yo no iba a poder cuidarte todo el tiempo.- espetó Jake furioso

- ¡El que no entiende eres tú!.- exclamó molesta- Yo no quería que me protegieras, quería que me amaras, estoy harta de que todos piensen que no puedo cuidarme sola

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos decía algo, Sherry se sintió incomoda, quería cerrar ese capítulo en su vida antes de volver, miró a Jake que tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, entonces por el bien de los dos dijo

- Jake, si en verdad lo sientes como dices, está bien, no podemos cambiar el pasado así que tenemos que seguir adelante, tú ahora tienes una vida nueva y me alegro por ti

- Tienes razón, y es por eso que quiero pedirte algo

- Dime

- No subas a ese avión.- Jake estrechó su mano con más fuerza- Esta vez prometo que haré mejor las cosas, no volveré a fallarte Sherry

- Jake…yo…

Sherry se quedó sin palabras, durante mucho tiempo después de volver de Europa, soñó con el día en que Jake volvería arrepentido, fue pasando el tiempo y ese día nunca llegó, ella siguió adelante sola, ahora cuando por fin en su vida las cosas estaban tomando su rumbo se encuentran otra vez y él le pide la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, quizá en otro tiempo no hubiera dudado en aceptar pero ahora todo había cambiado sobre todo sus sentimientos por él.

El vuelo a Washington fue anunciado en ese momento, los pasajeros comenzaron a llegar a la sala de espera, Sherry sabía que era momento de partir, no podía quedarse esta vez, tenía que ser sincera con él sin herirlo

- Jake, tengo que irme.- Sherry soltó su mano

- ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?.- dijo Jake decepcionado

- No, es solo que…

- ¿Hay otro hombre?.-

- Jake, lo siento.- Sherry no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima- No quiero lastimarte pero tengo que ser honesta contigo, ya no siento lo mismo por ti

- ¿Lo amas?.- preguntó Jake sorprendido por la respuesta

- Si.- dijo ella con voz suave- Perdóname

- Vámonos tu vuelo está por salir.- dijo Jake levantándose de su asiento

Caminaron hacia la sala de abordaje, después de documentar el equipaje llegó la hora de despedirse, Sherry le dio un beso en la mejilla y justo antes de entrar a la sala, Jake dijo

- Adiós superchica-

- Adiós Jake, me dio gusto volver a verte

- Oye, estaba pensando, que quizá aún podamos ser amigos, digo si tú quieres

- Claro- Sherry respondió con una sonrisa- Si vas a Washington algún día ya sabes dónde buscarme

- Lo haré.- Jake esbozó una media sonrisa

Sherry caminó por el andén para tomar el vuelo de regreso, se sentía un poco mal por haber rechazado a Jake sin embargo estaba feliz de que siguieran siendo amigos, había sido una semana intensa, la misión había tomado un giro inesperado pero afortunadamente las cosas salieron bien, el avión despegó, miró la ciudad por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.7 Un baile de confesiones**_

-Pensé que nunca terminaríamos- dijo Jill mientras salían del edificio

- Lo único que quiero en este momento es llegar a casa y descansar.- dijo Nick con un bostezo- Aunque pensándolo bien, Claire debe estar con las chicas rotulando las invitaciones, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a cenar a algún lugar?, estoy muriendo de hambre

- Es buena idea.- dijo Jill entusiasmada- ¿Qué dices Chris?, ¿Vienes con nosotros?

- Claro.- Chris respondió

- Entonces ¿Les parece bien el restaurante de la calle 5?- dijo Nick

- De acuerdo.- Jill respondió con una sonrisa.- Chris, ¿Te molestaría si me voy contigo?

- Jill ¿Por qué mejor vienes con nosotros?.- dijo Nick mirando a Chris

- No hay problema Nick, el lugar no está muy lejos, mejor vayamos o no encontraremos mesa disponible

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, mientras Nick y Jill hablaban de trabajo el móvil de Chris sonó, miró la pantalla y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Sherry

- Hola.- dijo Sherry al otro lado de la línea- ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien.- dijo Chris sin ocultar su alegría- ¿Dónde estás?

- En el aeropuerto, acabo de bajar del avión

- ¿Fue alguien a recogerte?.- preguntó Chris

- No, pero no te preocupes, tomaré un taxi, si quieres mañana nos vemos, tengo mucho que contarte.- dijo Sherry con entusiasmo

- Espérame ahí, en diez minutos estoy allá.

-No quiero molestarte, en serio.- dijo Sherry apenada- Puedo tomar un taxi

- No es ninguna molestia y lo sabes

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Chris se acercó a Jill y Nick que lo miraban con asombro

- Lo siento pero no podré ir a cenar con ustedes.- dijo Chris apenado- Tengo un asunto que atender

- ¿A esta hora?.- dijo Jill intrigada

- Tengo que recoger a una amiga que acaba de llegar a la ciudad

- ¿Por qué no la traes y vamos todos juntos?.- dijo Jill con una sonrisa ladina

- Descuida Chris, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Nick con una seña

- Hasta mañana.- Chris caminó hacia su jeep y dejó el estacionamiento

Nick avanzó mientras que Jill caminaba detrás de él pensativa

- ¿Chris está saliendo con alguien?.- preguntó Jill molesta

- No que yo sepa.- dijo Nick.- Aunque si así fuera, estaría feliz por él, pero vamos Jill, solo le está haciendo un favor a una amiga

- Se nota que no lo conoces.- dijo Jill irritada- Chris no tiene amigas y cuando tiene una es porque siente algo por ella

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia?.- Nick esbozó una sonrisa burlona

- Mejor vámonos.- Jill caminó hacia el auto enfadada

- Creo que estas exagerando.-Nick hizo un esfuerzo para no decirle que la vida personal de su amigo no era asunto suyo

Sherry recogió su equipaje y después de reportarse con su jefe salió del aeropuerto a esperar a Chris, el frío se sentía con intensidad, una ligera llovizna cubría la ciudad haciendo aún más helado el ambiente, Sherry se frotó las manos con fuerza a pesar de usar guantes, acomodó su bufanda y se abrazó a si misma tratando de sentir un poco de calor, estaba tan distraída buscando a Chris que no se dio cuenta que este estaba detrás de ella

- Si no pones atención cualquiera podría robarte tu equipaje.- dijo Chris levantando la maleta del suelo

- No me di cuenta.- dijo Sherry apenada

- Vamos- los dos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento

Durante el camino Sherry le contó acerca de la misión, de cómo fue que atraparon Jake y ella atraparon a la Doctora Raven, Chris aunque no despegaba la mirada del camino la escuchaba con atención, Sherry solía ser muy callada con la gente desconocida pero una vez que se sentía cómoda simplemente no paraba de hablar, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, entre otras más, de pronto tuvo que hacer una parada brusca en un cruce y una carpeta cayó al suelo, Sherry le recogió y encontró un sobre elegante con el nombre de Chris

- ¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó Sherry sin dejar de mirar el sobre

- Es una invitación al baile de navidad de la agencia

- ¿Vas a ir?

- No me gustan mucho esos eventos.- dijo Chris dando vuelta en la esquina.- ¿Alguna vez has ido a alguno?

- Mis padres solían organizar cenas elegantes para recaudar recursos para sus investigaciones.- dijo ella con tristeza.- Yo era muy niña y estar rodeada de adultos era muy aburrido

- Debe ser duro hablar de tus padres

- Al principio lo era, durante años traté de entender porque mi padre hizo todas esas cosas.- Sherry suspiró- Pero al entrar en este trabajo comprendí que se dejó llevar por poder de lo que estaba creando, simplemente trató de defender el trabajo de su vida

Llegaron al complejo donde vivía Sherry, subieron hasta el apartamento, entonces Chris pensó en invitar a Sherry al baile de la agencia

- ¿Quieres pasar?.- dijo Sherry

- Ya es muy tarde, además a tu vecina parece que no le caigo bien.- dijo Chris viendo a la anciana que lo miraba con desaprobación

- La señora Banks odia a todos, créeme, llevo viviendo aquí un tiempo y jamás me ha dado los buenos días

- Menos mal.- dijo Chris en tono divertido- Sherry estaba pensando…

- Dime

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de la agencia?

- ¿Estás seguro?.- dijo Sherry asombrada.- Dijiste que no te gustaban esas fiestas

- Las personas cambian.- él respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué dices?

- Me encantaría, pero te advierto que te vas a aburrir mucho conmigo

- Hemos salido antes y nunca me he quejado

- Lo sé, es solo que...-dijo ella con timidez.- Promete que no vas a reírte de mí ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.- dijo Chris intrigado

- No sé bailar.- Sherry tenía la cara roja de vergüenza

A Chris le pareció graciosa su confesión, trató de contener la risa y dijo

- Si ese es el problema, yo puedo enseñarte

- ¿Tú?.- dijo ella sorprendida

- Entonces, ¿Te recojo a las 9?

- Está bien.- respondió ella con una sonrisa

Sherry entró a su apartamento feliz de que Chris la invitara al baile, Libby y Vicky se encontraban viendo la televisión en el sofá con un gran tazón de frituras y vestidas con ropa de dormir, se volvieron hacia Sherry al escucharla entrar

- Hola Sherry.- Vicky se levantó del sofá

- Hola chicas

- Te escuchamos llegar pero no quisimos interrumpir.- dijo Libby llevándose un puñado de frituras a la boca

- Es verdad, venías muy bien acompañada por cierto.-dijo Vicky en tono burlón- ¿Hasta cuándo van a admitir que se gustan?

- No empiecen de nuevo con lo mismo.- dijo Sherry irritada

- ¿Qué es eso?-Libby le quitó la invitación de las manos y al verla dijo- ¿No me digas que te invitó al baile?

- Devuélveme eso.- Sherry le quitó el sobre y lo guardó en su abrigo

- ¿Te invitó?.- inquirió Vicky

- Si.- Sherry admitió- El baile es mañana en la noche, no tengo nada que ponerme y encima de todo ni siquiera sé bailar

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?.- dijo Libby

- No

- Tenemos que ir de compras mañana

- Supongo que si.- Sherry no entendía porque sus amigas se comportaban así, a ella no le emocionaba mucho la idea de pasar horas probándose ropa en un centro comercial

- Conozco un lugar donde venden unos vestidos hermosos, ¿Les parece si vamos a la hora del almuerzo?.- dijo Libby entusiasmada

- Me parece bien.- respondió Vicky

Llegó la noche del baile, Chris aparcó su jeep frente al edificio donde vivía Sherry, miró su reloj y vio que marcaba las 9 en punto, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento de ella, se sentía un poco inquieto y es que últimamente cada vez que estaba cerca de Sherry se sentía tan nervioso como un adolescente en su primera cita, tocó la puerta y fue Vicky quien lo recibió con una sonrisa

- Pasa, Sherry estará lista en un momento

- Gracias.- Chris se sentó en el sofá

Sherry se miró una vez más al espejo, observado una vez más el hermoso vestido negro de satén que traía puesto, el corsé era liso, la falda con vuelo le llegaba a la rodilla y tenía una cinta color crema atada a la cintura, era costoso pero después de todo sus amigas y la vendedora de la tienda tenían razón al decir que le quedaba bien, nunca antes se había arreglado de esa manera, las únicas joyas que llevaba era un collar de perlas con unos pendientes a juego que le había prestado Vicky, después de dar el último toque a su maquillaje, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación.

Caminó hacia la sala de estar y todos voltearon a verla, Chris la recorrió con una mirada penetrante que la hizo sentirse un poco intimidada, Sherry apretó su bolso y dijo

- Estoy lista

- Vamos- Chris se levantó del sofá

- Diviértanse.- dijo Vicky

Durante el camino a la fiesta no hablaron mucho, Sherry podía aún podía sentir los ojos de Chris sobre ella, quizá el vestido no era apropiado para el evento pensó, entonces sin rodeos le preguntó

- ¿Crees que este vestido esté bien para la fiesta?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque no me has quitado la mirada de encima desde que salimos de mi casa.- dijo Sherry molesta- Quizá debí elegir otro modelo

- No es eso.- Chris apretó el volante con fuerza- Esta noche te ves muy bien

Sherry sintió que le ardían las mejillas ante ese comentario, apretó su bolso con fuerza y le dedicó una sonrisa

- Tú también te ves muy bien, ese color te sienta bien.- dijo mirando el traje de etiqueta oscuro que Chris llevaba puesto

Llegaron al salón del hotel en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, caminaron hacia la entrada principal entonces antes de cruzar la puerta Sherry tomó del brazo a Chris provocándole a este un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda

- ¿Estás listo?.- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Claro

Le entregaron la invitación al encargado y un empleado del hotel los llevó hasta su mesa, algunos de los invitados los miraban con curiosidad otros simplemente los saludaban con una seña o una sonrisa, finalmente llegaron hasta sus lugares, Nick conversaba con el jefe Lansing y Brendan Hart mientras que Claire bebía de su copa de vino sin dejar de ver a Jill con cara de pocos amigos, entonces Chris dijo

- Buenas noches.-

Todos respondieron su saludo menos Claire que miraba a Sherry perpleja y Jill que hacía un esfuerzo por ocultar su enfado

- Chris me alegra que te hayas decidido a venir a la fiesta.- dijo Nick en tono alegre

- Es verdad, ¿Cómo lograste convencerlo para que viniera?.- dijo Jill dirigiéndose a Sherry con sarcasmo

- Yo fui quien la invitó.- respondió Chris

Después de escuchar el comentario de Jill, Sherry supo que le esperaba una noche difícil, podía sentir el ambiente tenso entre los que estaban sentados en la mesa, Jill no dejaba de verla con cierto recelo, entonces Claire le dijo

- Sherry, acompáñame al tocador

- Claro

Llegaron al tocador de damas, una vez ahí Claire cerró la puerta y dijo

- ¿Desde cuándo Chris y tú son tan cercanos?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?.- dijo Sherry sorprendida

- Sherry, conozco a mi hermano, él no te hubiera invitado si no le interesaras

- Como puedes pensar eso.- Sherry comenzó a sentirse nerviosa- Somos amigos nada más

- Chris no es un hombre para ti, acaba de pasar por un divorcio difícil además él es mayor que tú por algunos años, deberías mejor intentar salir con gente de tu edad

Sherry tuvo que luchar contra la furia que le provocaba las palabras de Claire, jamás pensó que se expresara así de su propio hermano

- ¿Podemos irnos ya?, nos están esperando en la mesa.- dijo Sherry molesta

- No te enojes conmigo, si te digo esto es porque no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar- Claire la tomó del brazo con dulzura

- Cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz de estar con tu hermano, es un gran hombre y ha luchado duro para rehacer su vida.- Sherry espetó furiosa- Me decepciona que creas que no es una buena persona para mí, pero quédate tranquila como dije, él y yo solo somos amigos

- ¡Sherry, espera!.- Claire intentó detenerla pero Sherry aprovechó que un par de mujeres entraron al tocador para salir primero

Chris conversaba con Nick y el jefe Lansing sin dejar de mirar hacia el tocador de mujeres, algo en el fondo le decía que Sherry tendría problemas de nuevo con Claire y no se equivocó, la vio caminar por la pista de baile hasta llegar a su mesa con expresión sería, se sentó a su lado y entonces él le pregunto

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, estoy bien.- respondió esbozando una sonrisa forzada

- ¿Segura?

- Si, no te preocupes

Durante la cena, Claire habló de su trabajo en Terra Save como activista contra el bioterrorismo, Jenna la esposa del jefe Lansing les contó que trabajaba como directora de un colegio de la ciudad, luego llegó el turno de Jill

- Y tú Sherry, ¿A qué te dedicas?

- Trabajo para el gobierno.- respondió limpiándose con la servilleta

- ¿Asistente social?.- preguntó Brendan

- Soy agente federal

- ¿Agente?.- Jill se sorprendió

- ¿Tiene algo de malo?.- dijo Sherry intrigada

- No, es solo que no luces como una agente.-dijo Jill con veneno

- No te ofendas, pero eres demasiado bonita para ese trabajo.- dijo Brendan guiñándole un ojo

Sherry intentó hacer caso omiso a los comentarios no obstante Chris se molestó de que los dos estuvieran burlándose de ella

- ¿No te enseñaron en el ejército a no subestimar a la gente?.- dijo Chris irritado

- ¿Perdón?.- Brendan dejó su copa de vino

- Hace tiempo me encontré con ella en una misión y puedo decirte que al menos tiene mejor puntería que tú

- Chris, no es para tanto, era solo un comentario.- dijo Jill intentando evitar una discusión

-Está bien, déjalo Jill, yo solo dije que a simple vista no parecía muy ruda para ser agente.- dijo Brendan en tono de disculpa

- Las apariencias engañan eso te lo aseguro.- Chris le dedicó un sonrisa a Sherry

Después de la cena, algunos de los invitados pasaron a la pista de baile que estaba en medio del salón, Lansing y su esposa se levantaron de la mesa junto con Nick y Claire, Brendan invitó a Jill a bailar pero ésta respondió que no estaba de ánimo, Sherry miraba fascinada a las parejas que bailaban al ritmo de la suave música, si no tuviera un par de pies izquierdos quizá estaría bailando con Chris en lugar de tener que pasar toda la noche sentada pensó, de pronto comenzaron los primeros compases de _Save the Last Dance for Me _de Michael Bublé, Sherry inmediatamente la reconoció ya que era una de sus canciones favoritas, de pronto Chris la tomó suavemente del brazo y la llevó hasta el centro de la pista

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de bailar?.- susurró Sherry

- Lo sé.- respondió mientras le rodeaba la cintura con una mano- Pero también te dije que te enseñaría, así que relájate

La tomó de la mano y la atrajo más hacia él, Sherry trató de seguir el ritmo de la música sin embargo le resultaba difícil estando entre sus brazos, su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado y la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo comenzaba a abrumarla, lo miró a los ojos y por el color de estos se dio cuenta de que él también sentía lo mismo. Bailaron tres canciones hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo, se excusó y salió del salón dejándolo solo en medio de la pista.

Sherry caminó hasta llegar a uno de los jardines del hotel, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Chris la siguió

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó él preocupado

- Si, es solo que ya sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a estar entre tanta gente.-mintió

- Si no me quieres hablar de ello está bien, pero al menos ¿Podrías decirme que te dijo mi hermana al llegar a la fiesta?

Ella no quería causar un problema entre Chris y su hermana, pensó en mentirle de nuevo pero tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose, respiró profundo y dijo

- Está bien, pero promete que no vas a enojarte con ella

- De acuerdo

- Me preguntó que desde cuando tú y éramos tan cercanos, le dije que solo eras un amigo.- Sherry hizo una pausa

- ¿Qué mas dijo?

- Me dijo que debería salir con alguien de mi edad ya que tú no eras un hombre para mí

Chris se sintió de pronto enfadado con su hermana, por mucho que se preocupara por los dos, no tenía derecho a decirle esas cosas a Sherry, estuvo a punto de volver al salón y decirle un par de cosas a Claire acerca de no meterse en sus asuntos, contuvo su furia y miró a Sherry que estaba pensativa, aún se sentía afectado por el baile, la dulce sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos y el aroma de su perfume lo hicieron desear cosas más allá de un inocente beso, la noche todavía no terminaba sin embargo no estaba de humor para volver a la fiesta, él se volvió a mirarla y dijo con tono suave

- ¿Y tú también crees que no soy un hombre para ti?.- se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos

Sherry sintió que todas sus defensas se derrumbaron en el momento en que la sostuvo cerca de él, sin pensarlo tomó sus labios en un tierno beso que poco a poco fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, ella se aferró a su cuello, entonces él se dio cuenta que un beso no sería suficiente, ella se alejó por un instante y con voz entrecortada dijo

- Ahora ya sabes lo que pienso…

- ¿Quieres volver adentro?.- susurró él con una voz llena de ternura

- ¿Crees que les importe si dejamos la fiesta?.- dijo Sherry acariciándole la mejilla

- Ya lo sabremos mañana.- Chris respondió

Después de abandonar la fiesta fueron hasta el apartamento de él, durante el camino ella no dejó de pensar en lo que sucedería una vez que cruzaran la puerta, nunca antes había estado con un hombre y no quería decepcionarlo por su falta de experiencia en asuntos de alcoba, Chris por fin consiguió abrir la puerta, una vez dentro él la atrapó contra la pared y deslizó sus labios por su cuello, ella gimió ante el suave contacto de su boca sobre su piel, sintió un cosquilleo por su espalda y con voz suave dijo

- Creo que deberíamos ir a tu habitación.- apenas logró decir- Si no terminaremos durmiendo sobre la alfombra

Chris la alzó en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevó hasta su habitación, una vez ahí la recostó sobre la enorme cama y se tomó su tiempo para desnudarla, Sherry sentía el corazón a punto de estallar, lentamente bajó la cremallera del vestido y se deshizo de él hasta dejarla vestida únicamente con unas pequeñas bragas de encaje negro y un sujetador a juego, lo miró a los ojos y vio el deseo reflejado en ellos, Chris se puso encima de ella y sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla dijo

- Vaya que sabes volver loco a un hombre.- dijo Chris con voz ronca- Siempre he pensado que la lencería de encaje debería ser ilegal

- Fue idea de Libby

- Esa chica comienza a caerme bien.- esbozó una sonrisa

- Hay algo que debes saber.- dijo ella en tono serio

- ¿Qué pasa?.

- Chris yo nunca… es decir… jamás he estado con un hombre.- Sherry sintió vergüenza de su propia confesión- Si no quieres continuar con esto yo lo entiendo, pero creí que antes de seguir adelante debías saberlo

Sherry notó que él se levantó de la cama, decepcionada buscó su vestido en el suelo pero Chris la sujeto del brazo con fuerza y la apretó contra él

- Pensé que te habías arrepentido

- Al contrario.- susurró él contra su oído.- Me alegra saber que ningún otro hombre te ha tocado como pienso hacerlo esta noche

- Chris…- susurró en voz trémula

Se inclinó y tomó su boca con pasión, Sherry sintió como el ritmo de sus latidos fue aumentando y un ligero temblor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, nunca antes había deseado a alguien con tanta fuerza, se aferró a su cuello y profundizó el beso con la lengua, él soltó un pequeño gemido ronco y comenzó a acariciar la curva de sus senos sobre la tela del sujetador, ella deseó sentir sus caricias sin que la fina barrera del encaje se interpusiera entre sus manos y su piel, entonces como si leyera sus pensamientos Chris soltó el broche del sujetador y este cayó por el suelo dejándola expuesta, Sherry cayó en a cuenta de que era la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda, trató de cubrirse con los brazos pero él se lo impidió

- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.- le dijo él con ternura

- Disculpa, es solo que..- dijo ella apenada

- Lo sé.- Chris comenzó a acariciar sus senos desnudos.- Relájate y déjate llevar

- ¿Si no soy lo que tú esperas?.- dijo Sherry bajando la mirada

- Quizá no seas lo que espero pero eres lo que yo quiero, lo único que deseo en este momento es estar contigo.- le dijo tomándola de la barbilla

Chris la llevó a la cama y comenzó a desnudarse, la única luz que iluminaba la habitación era una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesilla de noche, Sherry lo miraba extasiada, una mezcla de deseo y curiosidad invadió sus sentidos, su amor por él era tan grande que se sintió en el séptimo cielo, él se tumbó sobre ella, la sensación de tener su piel contra la suya era tan irreal que de pronto pensó que todo era un sueño, se dejó llevar por su boca experta mientras sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de su cuerpo, Sherry abandonó su boca para descender por su barbilla y se entretuvo en la vulnerable piel de su cuello, por el ritmo de su respiración descubrió que a él gustaba esa caricia, sintió como sus manos avanzaban hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos, ella rápidamente se tensó y trató de apartarse pero él lo evito

- Tranquila.- dijo mientras deslizaba suavemente sus dedos en esa zona tan íntima

Sin dejar de acariciarla, Chris tomó uno de sus senos con su boca y entonces todo dejó de tener sentido para ella, se dejó llevar por el placer de sus caricias, él no era ningún novato y lo supo al momento de sentir su toque, sin dejar de acariciarla él se colocó entre sus piernas y fue adentrándose lentamente en su interior, Sherry lo sintió tomarla, una sensación de incomodidad fue dando paso al dolor, Chris no se detuvo y con un suave y conciso movimiento la poseyó completamente

- Ya pasó.- le dijo suavemente al oído- Ahora solo disfruta

- Me duele un poco.- Sherry comenzó a mover las caderas y fue consciente de que estaba unida a él

- Si sigues moviéndote de esa forma no voy a durar mucho tiempo.- dijo él con una voz cargada de deseo

- ¿Cómo?.- dijo Sherry divertida y se movió suavemente debajo de él- ¿Así?

- ¿Te gusta jugar con fuego agente?.- Chris esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa

- Mejor demuéstrame lo que tienes Capitán.- dijo Sherry apoderándose de su boca

La sujetó por las caderas y comenzó a moverse con embestidas lentas y profundas, el dolor rápidamente fue convirtiéndose en gozo, Sherry experimentó emociones que jamás había sentido, se aferró a sus fuertes brazos y trató de seguir el ritmo de sus acometidas, lo miró por un momento, tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente perlada de sudor, esa fue la imagen más excitante que había visto en su vida, de repente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y una gran tensión se acumuló en su vientre, Chris aumentó el ritmo de sus embates y ella notó que una gran explosión en su interior se avecinaba, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, un estallido de placer la estremeció mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido y la recorría una sacudida tras otra, un momento después Chris la siguió en aquella espiral de sensaciones lanzando un sonido gutural y con una fuerte embestida ella sintió su cálida liberación en su interior.

El aire frio comenzó a entrar a través de la ventana, a lo lejos podía escucharse el ruido de las sirenas y de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, Sherry aún trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras que Chris tenía la cabeza hundida en el cuello de ella, lentamente Sherry acomodó a Chris en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, él se apoyó en su hombro y la envolvió en un abrazo hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, Sherry no tenía idea de lo que sucedería a partir de ahora pero tampoco no estaba arrepentida de nada, se cubrió con la manta y con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos hasta que el sueño la venció.


	8. Chapter 8

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.8 Nuestro secreto**_

Chris aún trataba de asimilar lo sucedido la noche anterior, miraba el techo pensativo mientras Sherry aún dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, él era un hombre que siempre pensaba antes de actuar, ser impulsivo no estaba en su naturaleza sobre todo si se trataba de mujeres, se había dejado llevar por sus propios deseos y terminó pasando la noche con su mejor amiga, a pesar de que ella no tenía experiencia se sentía cautivado por su entrega, él no era un novato en asuntos de alcoba pero por momentos se sintió como un adolescente inexperto.

Sherry se movió ligeramente hasta quedar apoyada sobre su pecho, Chris tomó uno de los mechones rubios y comenzó a jugar con él, meses atrás su vida parecía no tener sentido, primero perdió a sus hombres en combate y a su esposa por no cumplir su promesa, después de su divorcio se había dicho a si mismo que jamás volvería poner sus ojos en otra mujer, Jill había ocupado un lugar muy especial en su vida y no creía que nadie más pudiera llenarlo, miró de nuevo a Sherry y se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, esa mujer era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, de pronto recordó las palabras de Claire, quizá tenía razón su hermana al decir que él no era un hombre para ella, es cierto que era mayor y tenía algunas heridas que sanar sin embargo no soportaba la idea de que Sherry estuviera con alguien más, no sabía lo que pasaría entre ellos después de lo de anoche pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

- ¿Vas a pasar todo el día viéndome dormir?.- dijo Sherry adormilada

- Creí que estabas durmiendo

- Estoy despierta desde hace un rato.- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.- Buenos días

- Buenos días.- Chris la besó suavemente en los labios

- ¿Dormiste bien?.- preguntó ella

- Muy bien.- respondió acariciando su espalda.- Sherry tenemos que hablar

- Lo sé.- dijo ella desviando la mirada.- Antes de que digas algo quiero decirte que no estoy arrepentida de lo pasó anoche

- Yo tampoco, de hecho deseaba estar contigo desde hace tiempo

- ¿En serio?.- preguntó Sherry sorprendida

- ¿Acaso no me crees?, ¿O tengo que volver a demostrártelo?.- Con un movimiento Chris se colocó encima de Sherry y susurró contra su oído- sabes que eso no es ningún problema

De nuevo la necesidad de sentirse unida a él comenzó a apoderarse de ella, le gustaba el sonido de su voz, su risa, le encantaba su sentido del humor y de la responsabilidad, simplemente lo amaba y ya no podía callarlo más, entonces con voz suave le confesó

- Te amo

Él se quedó inmóvil por un momento, ¿había escuchado bien? Se preguntó, la miró a los ojos y por su expresión se dio cuenta de que era verdad, de pronto se sintió sobrecogido por un sentimiento de felicidad que lo tomó por sorpresa, sin dejar de mirarla tomó su cuerpo con ternura y susurró en su oído

- Yo también.- dijo mientras se hundía lentamente en su interior- Eres la única mujer que me hace sentir vivo de nuevo

Hicieron el amor lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para conocerse y descubrir lo que le gustaba al otro. Horas más tarde Chris estaba en la cocina vestido únicamente con un pantalón chándal, caminó hacia el refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de jugo, se apoyó en la encimera sin dejar de pensar en la mujer que aún dormía en su habitación o al menos eso creía cuando de pronto la vio frente a él usando únicamente una vieja camiseta suya

- Me gusta cómo te ves.- dijo Chris esbozando una sonrisa seductora- Y pensar que estuve a punto de tirarla a la basura.

- No encontré otra cosa que ponerme, por cierto me debes un vestido.- Sherry le arrojó el vestido y él lo atrapó en el aire

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó intrigado

- La cremallera está rota, ahora no tengo que ponerme.- dijo Sherry con timidez

- ¿Piensas ir a alguna parte?.- inquirió Chris arqueando una ceja

- Tengo que volver a mi apartamento, seguramente las chicas ya se dieron cuenta de que no llegue a dormir anoche.- dijo mientras tomaba su bolso del suelo

- ¿No eres algo mayor como para tener que dar explicaciones?

- Lo sé.-

Chris se acercó a ella, la tomó de la barbilla y le dijo

- A partir de ahora lo que hay entre tú y yo es asunto nuestro, no tienes por qué dar cuentas a nadie de lo que hagamos cruzando la puerta

- De acuerdo.- dijo Sherry inquieta- Es solo que me preocupa como lo vaya a tomar Claire

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Chris fingiendo no saber la respuesta

- No le gustó vernos juntos en la fiesta.- dijo ella con tristeza

- Lo va a tener que aceptar, no tiene otra opción.- dijo él irritado- No voy dejarte solo por lo que piense mi hermana

- Tienes razón pero estaba pensando que tal vez si esperamos un tiempo

- ¿Esperar para qué?

- Para decirle a todos de lo nuestro

- Así que después de todo Claire tenía razón, incluso tú también piensas que no soy un hombre para ti.- dijo Chris decepcionado

Sherry lo tomó del rostro y besó sus labios con ternura, se separó de él y le dijo en tono firme

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso ¿Está claro?.- ella acaricio su mejilla- Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, yo decía que quizá era mejor esperar al menos después de la boda

- No entiendo porque le temes tanto a Claire

- Yo no quiero ser la culpable de arruinarle el día de su boda, todavía recuerdo cuando me preguntó si salíamos juntos, estaba muy molesta y me dejó claro que debería salir con otros chicos

- ¿Tanto te importa Claire?

- Un día te dije que ella es como mi hermana y quiero que sea feliz en su gran día

Chris no estaba muy convencido, en realidad no le importaba lo que dijera su hermana o el resto de la gente, no obstante Sherry lo hacía no por miedo si no por no arruinarle el día a Claire algo que para él era muy noble

- Está bien.- dijo él en tono serio- Pero una vez que pase la boda, ya no pienso seguirlo ocultando

- De acuerdo.- dijo Sherry con una sonrisa

- Haremos que esto funcione.- Chris inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y justo antes de tomar sus labios el teléfono de Sherry sonó

Sherry cogió el teléfono y en la pantalla vio que se trataba de Libby, nerviosa oprimió el botón y tomó la llamada

- Sherry, me alegra que respondas.- dijo Libby al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó ella

- No te escuché llegar anoche y como no te vi tampoco por la mañana supuse que continuaste la fiesta en casa de tu Sexy Capitán ¿o me equivoco?

- Libby yo..- Sherry se quedó sin palabras

- Sigues siendo muy mala mentirosa pero en fin, Claire llamó para preguntar por ti, dijo que dejaron la fiesta sin avisar, le dije que te habías sentido un poco mal y que por eso volvieron pronto

- Gracias amiga te debo una.- Sherry suspiró aliviada

- No tan rápido señorita.- dijo Libby en tono de broma- En cuanto regreses quiero todos los detalles

-¿Todos?

- Hasta el más sucio querida.- Libby soltó una carcajada

- De acuerdo.- suspiró resignada

- Hablamos luego.- se despidió Libby

- Hasta luego.- colgó el teléfono

Chris miraba la ciudad desde el balcón con aire pensativo, Sherry se acercó y él la envolvió con un abrazo por detrás, como cualquier sábado, Washington descansaba del ritmo frenético de la semana que estaba a punto de terminar, la gente caminaba tranquila por las calles disfrutando del clima que el invierno les regalaba esa mañana, estuvieron en silencio contemplando la vista hasta que Sherry dijo

- Libby sabe que estoy aquí.

- ¿Podemos confiar en ella?.- preguntó él

- Claro, es mi amiga, además me cubrió con Claire por lo de la fiesta, en cuanto vuelva hablaré con ella, además falta menos de un mes para la boda, así que creo que no vaya a ser mucho problema

- Estaba pensando…- dijo Chris mientras entraban de nuevo al apartamento.-En que casi es medio día y no hemos desayunado, anda ve a vestirte yo invito

- No tengo nada que ponerme ¿Recuerdas?

- No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto.- dijo con una sonrisa

Chris entró a su habitación y minutos después volvió con un par de prendas de mujer, se las entregó a Sherry y esta la miró con detalle

- No es de Jill si es lo que estás pensando.- dijo en tono divertido.- Se aseguró de llevarse todo el día que se fue

- ¿Alguna ex novia?.- dijo Sherry furiosa

- Quita esa cara.- Chris estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa.- Es de Claire, se quedó a pasar la noche aquí hace unos días después de tener una pelea con Nick

- ¿De qué te ríes?.

- Es solo que no pensé que fueras tan celosa

- Muy gracioso, sabes tengo una camisa de mi ex novio que creo que te quedaría bien.- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿No estás hablando en serio?.- dijo él irritado

- ¿Ahora quién es el celoso?.- Sherry caminó hacia el baño dejándolo perplejo

El lunes por la mañana Chris se encontraba en la cafetería de la base leyendo el periódico intentando despejar su mente después de la pesada reunión que tuvo minutos antes, después de repasar todas las secciones finalmente encontró un artículo que le interesó, mientras leía notó que alguien se acercaba, por el aroma de su perfume se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Jill, levantó la mirada y la vio sonriente frente a él sosteniendo un vaso de café

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?.- dijo en tono amable

- Claro.- Chris ordenó el periódico que estaba disperso sobre la mesa

- ¡Qué dia!.- Jill dio un sorbo a su café- Creí que Lansing nos tendría para siempre en esa sala de juntas

- Ni me lo digas.- Chris se apoyó en la silla con aire despreocupado

- Por cierto, todos estaban sorprendidos cuando te vieron llegar con Sherry Birkin en la cena

- ¿Por qué?.- dijo Chris intrigado.- Era solo una fiesta no era para tanto

- ¿No has escuchado lo que dicen en los pasillos?

- ¿Qué dicen?

- Que ahora tienes debilidad por salir con mujeres mucho más jóvenes que tú.- Jill comenzó a jugar con su vaso de café.- ¿Qué tontería no?

Chris sintió como la furia bullía desde su interior, desde cuando los demás estaban interesados en su vida privada, lo que hiciera con Sherry no era asunto de nadie, tomó su vaso de café y dio un trago largo sin importarle que el líquido caliente le quemara la garganta, se volvió hacia Jill que lo miraba atenta, entonces ella preguntó sin rodeos

- En serio ¿Sherry Birkin?.- dijo Jill con sarcasmo- ¿Pretendes llenar mi lugar con una niña?

- Créeme, de niña solo tiene la apariencia.- dijo Chris recordando la noche que pasó con ella después de la fiesta.- Además tu no tardaste mucho en encontrar quien llenara mi sitio

- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?.- espetó Jill furiosa

- ¿Y a ti porqué te molesta tanto que salga con ella?.- dijo Chris con ironía.- Te recuerdo que perdiste todo derecho a meterte en mi vida el día que firmaste el divorcio

- ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres que hay tenía que ser ella?.- dijo Jill celosa- Mírala bien, es solo una chiquilla a lado tuyo, ¿Es que acaso ahora te gusta hacer el ridículo?

- Al menos esa niña como le dices hizo más por mí de lo que tu hiciste.- Chris tomó sus cosas y antes de salir de la cafetería le dijo- Que tengas un buen día

Faltaban tres semanas para la boda, aunque faltaban solo algunos detalles por terminar, ya estaba casi todo listo para el gran día, Claire citó a las chicas en su apartamento para hacer la última prueba del vestido de las damas de honor, después de que la modista hiciera los ajustes necesarios, ordenaron una pizza y hablaron de la despedida de soltera que estaban organizando, después de un rato las amigas de Claire, Libby y Vicky ya se habían marchado, durante la cena Sherry notó que Claire se comportaba de un modo extraño, estaba irritable y no era la misma chica sociable que conocía

- Aquí tienes.- Sherry le ofreció una taza de té

- Gracias

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- preguntó Sherry preocupada- ¿Estas nerviosa por lo de la boda?

- Ojalá solo fuera eso.- dijo Claire molesta

- ¿Entonces que te ocurre?

- Se trata de Jill

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Nick me dijo que estaría trabajando con ellos como asesora de seguridad, se supone que solo sería por un tiempo, pero hoy Lansing le dijo a Nick que Jill había solicitado a la directiva su traslado a la base de Washington

Sherry se quedó sin palabras, ¿Para que querría Jill mudarse a Washington?

- ¿Estas segura Claire?, quizá Nick entendió mal lo que dijo su jefe.- dijo intentando ocultar su sorpresa

- No entiendo lo que quiere esa mujer aquí.- dijo Claire furiosa- No voy a permitir que vuelva a hacerle daño a mi hermano

- Claire tranquilízate.- Sherry tomó su mano intentando calmarla

- Hubieras visto su cara cuando te vio llegar con Chris.- Claire esbozó una sonrisa ladina- No le cayó en gracia que mi hermano llegara con otra mujer

- No creo que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos, sería extraño que después de divorciarse intentaran tener una relación.- dijo Sherry recordando las palabras de Libby

- Él la amaba mucho y no creo que la haya olvidado aún y por lo que vi en la fiesta Jill siente algo por él todavía.- Claire suspiró decepcionada- No quiero volver a verlo de nuevo en el sótano

-¿Sótano?.-preguntó Sherry intrigada

- Es una larga historia.- Claire dio un sorbo a su taza de té- Fue algo que sucedió cuando éramos niños

Sherry sintió curiosidad por conocer su historia sin embargo era algo muy personal entre ellos

- Cuando murieron mis padres Chris y yo éramos unos niños.- dijo Claire con voz quebrada

- Si no quieres hablar de esto está bien.- Sherry sabía lo mucho que le afectaba a su amiga hablar de sus padres sin embargo Claire continuó

- Mientras yo no dejaba de llorar Chris sostenía mi mano diciéndome que todo iba a esta bien y que cuidaría de mí, siempre se mantuvo firme y eso dejó asombrados a todos, él solo tenía nueve años y ya se comportaba como todo un adulto, después nos llevaron a vivir con nuestros abuelos, recuerdo entonces que la primera noche que pasé en la casa escuché un ruido extraño desde el sótano que me quitó el sueño, caminé hasta llegar ahí y encontré a mi hermano llorando con una foto de mis padres en la mano.- los ojos de Claire se llenaron de lágrimas

Sherry estaba realmente conmovida por lo que acababa de escuchar, Chris había ocultado su dolor por el bien de su hermana, tuvo que madurar de la noche a la mañana tal y como le sucedió a ella después de lo vivido con sus padres en Raccon City.

- Yo sabía que él y Jill tenían problemas, me enteré que se habían divorciado una semana después de que se separaron, aunque sabes nunca me quedó claro porque ella lo abandonó, él y yo seguimos en contacto como siempre pero de pronto dejó de responder el teléfono, pasaron los días hasta que no pude más con la preocupación y fui a verlo a Nueva York

- Entonces fue que él se mudó a Washington contigo

- Lo traje en contra de su voluntad.- dijo Claire con una sonrisa- El apartamento era un completo desastre, había botellas en licor en el suelo y parecía que nadie había hecho la limpieza en días, entré a su habitación y fue que lo vi deprimido con la foto de su boda en la mano, de inmediato recordé la escena de casa de mis abuelos nada más esta vez no me quedé detrás de la escalera mirando, hice las maletas y sin pedirle su opinión compré los boletos de avión y vino a vivir conmigo un tiempo

- Tú siempre siguiendo sus pasos.- dijo Sherry- No cabe duda que eres una buena hermana

- Es mi familia y no iba dejarlo solo

- Pero se supone que el hombre que fue con Jill al baile era su novio ¿No?

- Según Nick tuvieron una pelea después de la fiesta y al parecer ya no están juntos ¿Ahora entiendes porque estoy preocupada?.- dijo Claire molesta

Era absurdo pensar que Jill intentara algo de nuevo con Chris aunque tampoco era algo muy descabellado, Claire tenía razón al decir que Jill estaba celosa el día de la fiesta, quizá ella ya se había dado cuenta del error que cometió con él y quería arreglar las cosas, Sherry bebió de su taza de té tratando de evitar que los comentarios de Claire la afectaran

- Tranquilízate Claire, deberías confiar más en tu hermano, Jill puede intentar cualquier cosa por volver con él pero si Chris ya no quiere estar con ella nada va a suceder.- dijo Sherry buscando que sus palabras también calmaran sus propios temores

- Tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso dudo que mi hermano quiera volver con ella.- dijo Claire en tono sereno- Gracias Sherry me sirvió mucho hablar contigo, ahora entiendo porque también Chris te ve como una buena amiga

- De nada.- Sherry esbozó una sonrisa forzada- Ya es muy tarde y las chicas deben estar esperándome

- Es verdad, por cierto mañana te espero para la cena de navidad, no lo olvides

- Claro, ¿a las 8?

- Si, recuerda que esta vez te toca traer el postre

- Lo había olvidado.- dijo Sherry apenada

- Hasta luego.- Claire se despidió

- Nos vemos.- Sherry salió del apartamento

Después de dejar la casa de Claire, Sherry decidió dar un paseo esperando que el aire fresco de la noche le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas, aunque su amiga estaba más tranquila, ella no dejaba de sentirse un poco inquieta, no le gustaba la idea de que Jill quisiera mudarse a la ciudad, ni siquiera le agradaba saber que Chris y ella trabajaban juntos en la agencia, el solo imaginarla cerca de él la ponía de mal humor, entonces se dio cuenta que pensar de esa manera no la llevaría a ningún lado, se dijo a si misma que confiaría en él y no dejaría que sus temores arruinaran lo que ahora había entre ellos dos, el sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró en la pantalla y era Chris quien llamaba

- Hola.- dijo Sherry sin ocultar su alegría

- ¿Cómo estás?.- dijo él con tono cansado

- Bien, te escucho agotado ¿Día difícil?

- Ni me lo digas.- Chris suspiró- ¿Dónde estás?

- Voy rumbo a mi apartamento

- ¿A esta hora?

- No es tan tarde.- Sherry caminó hacia la parada del autobús

- Sabes que odio que andes sola por la calle de noche.- dijo él molesto.- Dime en donde estas y voy por ti

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor tomo un taxi y paso a visitarte?.- dijo ella divertida

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Por qué no?, espero y no hayas tirado tu vieja camiseta

- Después de verte con ella puesta tuve que guardarla en un lugar especial.- dijo él en tono seductor

- Menos mal.- Sherry detuvo un taxi y antes de abordar dijo- Tengo que colgar, nos vemos en un rato Capitán

- No tardes mucho agente, te estaré esperando.


	9. Chapter 9

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_Antes de comenzar quiero agradecerle a Jill Filth por la imagen que hizo para esta historia, que por cierto es ahora es la nueva portada. Mil Gracias amiga! ^^_

_**CAP.9 Feliz Navidad**_

Ni siquiera el ruido enloquecedor del teléfono lograba sacar a Sherry de su ensoñación, llevaba cerca de una hora mirando fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador sin pestañear, Libby se acercó a ella preocupada con dos vasos de café en la mano y le dijo

- ¿Qué te ocurre amiga?.- dijo entregándole uno de los vasos

- Nada

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?.- dijo Libby con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Tuviste una pelea con tu Sexy Capitán?

- No, las cosas entre nosotros van bien... muy bien diría yo.- Sherry se sonrojó al recordar la cena en casa de Chris la noche anterior

- ¿Entonces qué pasa?.- Libby dio un sorbo a su café- Estás distraída desde que llegaste a la oficina

- Mañana es navidad y no sé qué regalarle a Chris.- dijo preocupada

- ¿Qué es lo que le gusta?.- preguntó Libby intentando ayudar a Sherry- ¡Ya sé!, podrías regalarle una licorera de plata, hay unas muy elegantes en una tienda del centro

- Libby, Chris dejó de beber hace un tiempo

- Es verdad.- Libby se quedó pensativa hasta que dijo- Si quieres vamos al centro comercial en el almuerzo y buscamos algo para él ¿Te parece?

- ¿En serio me ayudarás?

- Somos amigas y además soy cómplice de ustedes dos y su amor prohibido

- Amor prohibido.- Sherry no pudo contener la risa- Creo que deberías de dejar de leer tantas novelas románticas Libby

- La verdad es que me da envidia verte.- dijo Libby metiéndose una galleta a la boca

- ¿Por qué?

- No pienses mal, pero su historia de amor es digna de una novela, además el hombre está loco por ti

- Libby que cosas dices.- Sherry se ruborizó por el comentario

- Vamos, no me digas que no sientes que estás flotando en una nube en este momento

- La verdad es que a veces creo que estoy soñando.- dijo Sherry con una sonrisa

- Y vas a ser aún mejor cuando su relación deje de ser un secreto, comprendo que no quieras arruinarle el día a Claire pero ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?.- dijo Libby molesta- Ella no tuvo consideración para decirte que te alejaras de su hermano no entiendo porque eres tan benévola con ella

- Libby, ya te dije es como mi hermana, quiero que sea feliz en su gran día

- ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer si Claire no acepta su relación?, por lo que me contaste no le va a hacer ninguna gracia enterarse de que sales con su hermano

- Chris me dijo que si su hermana se oponía a él le daría lo mismo, si ella decide dejarle de hablar o alejarse entonces será su problema.- Sherry suspiró- No quiero que haya problemas entre ellos

- ¿Y tú que va s a hacer?

- Supongo que lo mismo que Chris, va a ser duro alejarme de Claire, es mi amiga y le debo la vida pero tampoco pienso renunciar a él solo porque a ella no le parece bien lo nuestro.- dijo en tono firme

- Esperemos que todo salga bien amiga.- Libby tomó su mano intentando reconfortarla- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

- Gracias Libby

.

.

Chris se encontraba en los vestidores alistándose para una práctica de tiro, comenzaba a extrañar los entrenamientos y es que estar en una sala de juntas durante todo el día no era lo suyo, afortunadamente ya faltaba poco para terminar el trabajo que Lansing le asignó, mientras limpiaba sus armas escuchó que alguien entraba, quizá era un recluta pensó pero nuevamente por el aroma de su perfume se dio cuenta que se trataba de Jill, la última vez que hablaron habían terminado discutiendo, recordó con nostalgia los días en que ellos eran amigos, las bromas que se jugaban y lo mucho que le gustaba estar cerca de ella, a veces se preguntaba si algún día podrían hablar sin pelear, tomó su mochila y pasó junto a ella ignorándola por completo, entonces Jill lo sostuvo del brazo y le dijo

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- dijo Chris irritado

- Solo cinco minutos.- Jill lo miró con expresión suplicante- Por favor

- De acuerdo.- Chris se sentó en una de las bancas y dejó su mochila en el suelo- Te escucho

Jill se sentó a lado de él nerviosa, respiró hondo y dijo

- Quiero disculparme por lo que te dije en la cafetería aquel día.- dijo arrepentida- Es solo que verte llegar a la fiesta con Sherry Birkin me tomó por sorpresa

- ¿Por qué?.- dijo Chris asombrado

- Tienes razón al decir que ya no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida, pero fue duro ver cómo te divertías con otra mujer tal y como lo hacías conmigo

- Aunque no lo creas te entiendo.- Chris fijó la mirada en sus manos- Para mí no fue fácil enterarme que salías con Hart, al principio no lo creí pero todo se aclaró cuando te vi salir con él de un restaurante el día que firmamos el divorcio

- ¿Me seguiste?.- preguntó Jill sorprendida

- Solo quería verlo con mis propios ojos.- Chris de pronto se vio a si mismo apretando el volante con fuerza al ver que Brendan pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Jill mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento del restaurante aquel día de septiembre solo que esta vez ya no sentía un dolor en el pecho lo cual fue una sorpresa para él- Te dije que dejaría mi pasado atrás y seguiría adelante

- Lo sé.- dijo Jill con tristeza- Yo tampoco quiero seguir así, lamento mucho que te enteraras de lo mío con Brendan de esa forma

- Olvídalo ya.- Chris sonrió

- No quería decirte todas esas cosas, de verdad lo siento

- No te preocupes, además Sherry y yo solo somos amigos.- mintió Chris para no levantar sospechas

- Gracias Chris

- Bueno, tengo que irme.- Chris se levantó y tomó su mochila del suelo

- Oye Chris ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?.- preguntó Jill

- Claire me invitó a pasar la navidad con ella, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Vas a ir a Nueva York a pasar las fiestas?

- No creo, me estoy quedando en casa de Lansing así que me invitaron a pasar la navidad con ellos.

- ¿Y tu novio?

- Brendan y yo terminamos hace unos días- dijo Jill decepcionada

- Lo lamento.- dijo Chris apenado

- Las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros, pero ya dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes.- dijo Jill esbozando una sonrisa forzada- Me voy, Lansing me está esperando en su oficina y ya sabes que no es muy paciente

- Hasta luego Jill.-

- Nos vemos.- Jill salió de los vestidores

.

.

Sherry aparcó el coche de Libby en el estacionamiento del Chez Aline, un restaurante francés en el centro de la ciudad, aún no entendía porque Claire cambió los planes de celebrar la cena en su casa, sabía que su amiga no cambiaría todo de último momento si no tuviera algo en mente, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y poder pasar un rato agradable, optó por usar esa noche un vestido corto con cuello en V sin mangas en color rojo con un amarre en el escote y unos zapatos altos a juego, tomó su bolso y caminó hasta la entrada del lugar, le costaba un poco caminar con los tacones y es que no es para menos, después de recorrer todo el centro comercial buscando el regalo para Chris, apenas tuvo tiempo para arreglarse y llegar a la cena, llevaba cerca de treinta minutos de retraso, un maitré la recibió y la condujo hasta la mesa que Claire había reservado.

Chris revisó de nuevo su reloj y vio que marcaba la nueve y treinta, se supone que Sherry debió llegar hace media hora, mientras todos conversaban animadamente en la mesa, él pensaba en alguna excusa para dejar el restaurante y salir a buscarla, la familia de Nick había viajado desde Atlanta para pasar la navidad con su hijo y su prometida, Claire invitó a una amiga del trabajo la doctora Rebecca Rivers, una rubia alta de treinta y cinco años, amante de los animales y la medicina, desde el momento que su hermana los presentó Chris se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esta, Claire tenía una debilidad por hacerla de casamentera que él detestaba, en una ocasión cuando eran adolescentes ella arregló una cita ciegas para que él saliera con su mejor amiga en aquella época y el resultado fue desastroso, dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, levantó la mirada y fue que la vio caminar por el lugar con aquel pequeño vestido rojo que hacía lucir sus largas piernas y un escote tan bajo que mostraba la suave curva de sus senos, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, algunos hombres miraban a Sherry de forma lasciva, Chris contuvo las ganas de levantarse de su silla, sacarla de ahí no sin antes romperle la nariz a aquellos tipos que se atrevían a verla de esa forma tan obscena

- Hola, pensé que no llegarías.- dijo Claire en tono cordial

- Tuve un contratiempo en la agencia.- Sherry mintió y miró intrigada a la rubia sentada junto a Chris

- Déjame presentarte a Rebecca Rivers, es una amiga del trabajo, Rebecca ella es Sherry Birkin es mi pequeña hermana menor, bueno así me gusta llamarla.- dijo Claire con una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto.- Rebecca extendió la mano

- El gusto es mío.- Sherry respondió al saludo

- Sherry, ellos son mis padres Rose y James.- dijo Nick

- Sherry Birkin

- Y este es mi hermano Paul

- El gusto es nuestro querida.- la mujer dijo con una sonrisa amable

Sherry tomó su lugar junto Claire y al que se supone sería el lugar de Libby de no ser porque esta recibió una llamada de última hora de su madre en Boston

- Francia es un país increíble, estudié un semestre ahí cuando estuve en la escuela de medicina, ¿Alguna vez has estado en Francia Chris?.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa llena de coquetería

- Solo por trabajo.- respondió con voz amable

El mesero se acercó para entregarles la carta, para sorpresa de todos, el menú estaba en francés, Claire le pidió ayuda a Nick pero este tampoco entendía nada de lo que decía, Rebecca intentó ayudarle a Chris a decidir que ordenar, Sherry sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al ver como esa mujer coqueteaba con él, volteó a ver a Claire que miraba alegre la escena entonces fue que comprendió que todo era idea de ella, estaba haciendo de cupido con su hermano y su amiga por eso cambió el lugar de la cena, trató de ocultar su enfado mirando de nuevo el menú, solo esperaba que Chris no fuera tan ingenuo para no darse cuenta de lo que intentaba su hermana.

- ¡Vaya problema!.- dijo Nick intentado decidir que ordenar

- Creo que este está bien.- Rebecca puso su mano encima del brazo Chris lo que provocó que el enojo de Sherry aumentara.- ¿Qué te parece si pedimos el mismo platillo?

- Si no te molesta prefiero pedir otra cosa.- dijo Chris sin dejar de ver a Sherry

Después de unos minutos el mesero volvió para tomarles la orden, el lugar estaba lleno y no había suficiente personal por lo que el hijo del dueño del restaurante fue quien los atendió que por desgracia el chico no hablaba ni media palabra en inglés, entonces Claire dijo

- Rebecca ¿Podrías ordenar por nosotros?

- Claro.- respondió

Rebecca trató de pedir los platillos de cada uno pero el muchacho no lograba entender nada de lo que ella decía, Sherry intentó contener la risa al ver como Rebecca comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y es que su pobre dominio del idioma le hacía difícil su trabajo al chico, entonces Sherry le hizo una seña al joven para que se acercara y con un francés fluido ordenó los platos y una botella de vino de la casa

- ¿No sabía que hablaras francés?.- dijo Claire asombrada

- Es parte de mi trabajo.- Sherry se volvió hacia los presentes y sintió una enorme satisfacción al ver que Rebecca la miraba con cierto recelo

- ¿Hay algo más que no sepamos de ti?.- dijo Chris en tono galante

- Aunque pasaras toda tu vida conmigo, apuesto a que no llegarías a conocerme ni la mitad.- respondió con una sonrisa seductora

- ¿Estás segura?.- dijo él desafiándola con la mirada

Claire se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre Chris y Sherry, entonces tomó su copa y dijo

- Quiero proponer un brindis.- dijo ella alzando su copa- Por la familia y por esta noche especial

Después del brindis, el Señor Morgan comenzó a hablar de sus días como corredor de bolsa, los Morgan eran una familia de inversionistas que poseía negocios en Atlanta y en otras ciudades del país, debido a que Nick se inclinó por su carrera militar, su hermano Paul iba ser quien cuidara los negocios de la familia, él era una versión más joven de Nick, alto, de cabello oscuro y con la característica sonrisa de los Morgan, desde que llegó no dejaba de intentar llamar la atención de Sherry, sin embargo ella estaba demasiado distraída que no le tomaba mucho interés, por otro lado Chris comenzaba a cansarse de Rebecca y su actitud de "Abeja Reina", él conocía a su hermana y no se explicaba cómo podía ser amiga de una mujer como esa, toda la conversación entre ellos giraba en torno a sus logros y su trabajo, además tenía que soportar sus constantes flirteos, se volvió hacia Sherry que tenía la mirada perdida sobre su copa, Chris sabía que también la estaba pasando mal, si supiera Claire lo que esa chica hacía por ella para no arruinarle su gran día pensó, se sintió molesto con Claire y con él mismo por tener que guardar el secreto de su relación como si fuera algo malo, quería tomarla de la mano y sacarla de ese lugar para que dejara de sentirse tan desdichada, de pronto la voz de Rebecca lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y le dijo

- Sabes tu hermana me hablaba mucho de ti pero ahora que te conozco la verdad es que eres mejor de lo que pensé-Rebecca le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa

Chris se quedó perplejo por el comentario de Rebecca, él no quería estar con ella, ni siquiera era su tipo, la mujer con la que deseaba pasar la noche estaba frente a él apretando su copa con fuerza, miró a Sherry y tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver como aquellos preciosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban lo miraban echando chispas.

El camarero sirvió la cena y Rebecca miró con repulsión el plato que tenía frente a ella, furiosa le hizo una seña al mesero y le dijo con su pésimo francés que eso no era lo que había ordenado, Sherry fingió no escucharla y siguió hablando con Paul

- Parece que cometiste un error, y todos creímos que en realidad eras buena hablando francés.- dijo Rebecca con veneno

- No lo creo.- dijo Sherry en tono sereno- Tú ordenaste ese platillo, yo solo pedí el vino y el resto de los platos

- ¿Por qué no admites que te equivocaste y te disculpas?, es de humanos cometer errores.- Rebecca esbozó una sonrisa ladina

- ¿Perdón?.- Sherry no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, si creía que ella se disculparía frente a todos estaba equivocada- No tengo nada de que disculparme, sabes quizá necesites otro semestre en Francia porque por lo que veo ni siquiera eres capaz ordenar algo en un restaurante

- ¡Cómo te atreves!.- Rebecca espetó furiosa

- Amiga, cálmate.- dijo Claire intentando evitar una discusión- Pide otra cosa si no te gusta la cena, no es necesario hacer este lío más grande

Sherry bebió de su copa de vino y se volvió hacia Chris que la miraba divertido, en realidad había sido ella quien cambio la orden de Rebecca a propósito y él se había dado cuenta de ello, Sherry le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y continuó su charla con Paul.

Una pequeña orquesta comenzó a tocar para que las parejas que lo desearan comenzaran a bailar, los Morgan fueron los primeros en ir a bailar, después Nick y Claire los siguieron, entonces Rebecca se levantó de su silla, tomó a Chris de la mano y lo llevó al centro de pista, él no estaba de humor para bailar y menos con ella, tenía que seguir la farsa si no querían levantar sospechas, por su parte Sherry aceptó la invitación de Paul aunque le advirtió que no era muy buena bailarina.

El baile comenzó, Sherry a lo lejos veía irritada como Chris bailaba con esa mujer, le estaba costando mantener la sonrisa frente a todos y es que en ese momento hubiera preferido que Claire la odiara a tener que ver a Chris sonriente en los brazos de Rebecca, solo quería que la noche terminara, de repente la mano de Paul comenzó a bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a la curva de su trasero lo que hizo que aumentara aún más su enojo.

Chris inspiró con fuerza mientras intentaba mantener la calma, desde el lugar en donde estaba pudo ver como Paul posaba su mano sobre el trasero de Sherry con descaro, justo cuando estuvo a punto de hacer algo al respecto vio que ella le dijo algo al oído al chico y este se puso blanco del susto e inmediatamente le quito las manos de encima, Chris sonrió para sus adentros, después de todo Sherry sabía cuidarse sola se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de una ronda de canciones y una deliciosa cena por fin la velada había terminado, Sherry lo que más deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su apartamento y olvidarse de lo sucedido esa noche, se despidió de todos, entonces fue que escuchó a Claire decir

- Chris ¿Podrías llevar a Rebecca a su casa?, ya es muy tarde para que vuelva a sola.- dijo Claire

- Claro.- Chris respondió con una sonrisa forzada

- Entonces vamos.- dijo Rebecca

Sherry miró a Claire con furia, estaba arrojando a su hermano a los brazos de esa mujer y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, apresuró el paso hasta llegar al coche de Libby y tomó el camino a su apartamento sin mirar atrás.

.

.

El viento de la noche comenzó a sentirse a través de la ventana del balcón, acurrucada en un sillón y con un vaso de whisky en la mano Sherry intentaba borrar el mal rato que había pasado horas antes, el reloj marcaba las 2 am, ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que volvió del restaurante, revisó su teléfono y vio que tenía un mensaje de Libby deseándole feliz navidad, busco el número de su amiga y estuvo a punto de llamarla, necesitaba el consejo de ella, sabía que como siempre le diría algo fuera de lugar pero siempre había algo de verdad en sus palabras, es por eso que valoraba mucho su amistad, sin embargo dejó el aparato sobre la mesita de té y continuó pensando en lo que pretendía hacer Claire esa noche con Chris y Rebecca, recordó la discusión que tuvieron ellas dos en el tocador de damas el día del baile de la BSAA, Claire le dijo que Chris no era un hombre para ella pero después de lo que ocurrió en el restaurante comenzó a preguntarse si había malinterpretado el mensaje, quizá lo que quiso decir Claire es que ella no era mujer para su hermano, Rebecca era guapa, exitosa y con una gran personalidad, aunque en el fondo fuera una bruja malvada, no quería pensar en lo que intentaría hacer Rebecca con tal de que Chris se quedara en su casa esa noche, Sherry bebió el whisky de golpe, llenó el vaso de nuevo y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Chris estaba frente a la puerta del apartamiento de Sherry decidiendo si era o no buena idea visitarla a esa hora, después de ver su expresión cuando aceptó llevar a Rebecca a su casa no estaba seguro que estuviera de ánimo para recibir vistas, la cena había sido un completo desastre, la comida no le gustó y encima tuvo que soportar a la amiga de su hermana pero quien definitivamente la había pasado peor había sido Sherry, necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle que Rebecca no le interesaba, se armó de valor y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre notó que la puerta estaba abierta, sin hacer ruido entró a apartamento y la vio apoyada en el balcón con un vaso de licor en la mano, estaba descalza y aún tenía puesto ese vestido rojo que le había robado el aliento durante toda la noche, quizá no era la imagen viva de la sensualidad sin embargo su pulso se aceleró logrando encender su propio deseo.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?.- dijo Chris acercándose al balcón

- Es un país libre.- respondió Sherry dando un trago a su bebida- Creí que aún estarías divirtiéndote con Rebecca

- ¿De verdad crees que me gusta?.- dijo Chris sorprendido- Lo único que deseaba era que me dejara en paz

- Pues no te vi muy molesto que digamos.- dijo Sherry con amargura

- Solo estaba siendo amable con ella, además recuerda que tenemos que guardar las apariencias si no queremos que todos nos descubran, creí que lo entenderías

- Por lo que vi no te costó mucho fingir que te agradaba

- Si no más recuerdo fue tu idea mantener en secreto lo nuestro.- Chris intentó abrazarla pero ella se alejó y dijo

- ¡No me gustó ver a esa mujer cerca de ti!.- exclamó molesta

- ¿Acaso crees que yo la pasé bien?, ¡Yo estuve a punto de romperle la cara al imbécil de Paul cuando se propasó contigo!

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sherry entró al apartamento, Chris la siguió hasta quedar frente a ella, se inclinó un poco para alzarla en brazos y apoyarla contra la pared más cercana

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?.- dijo Sherry sorprendida

- Lo que debí hacer desde que te vi puesto ese vestido.- dijo Chris con voz entrecortada

- ¡Bájame de aquí!

- Shhh.. .- susurró él contra sus labios- ¿Quieres despertar a tus vecinos a esta hora?

- ¡Estas loco!

- Rebecca no me provoca ni la mitad de las cosas que siento cuando te tengo cerca.- le susurró al oído, la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, entonces supo que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él

Chris tomó su boca en un beso suave que poco a poco fue haciéndose más intenso, Sherry se aferró a su cuerpo rodeándolo con sus piernas, entonces él sintió la necesidad de estar en ella, metió una de sus manos entre sus piernas y se deshizo de la barrera de la ropa, sin dejar de besarla se hundió en su interior en un solo movimiento arrancándole un gemido ahogado, Chris la miró a los ojos y vio el deseo reflejado en ellos

- Chris...- Sherry estaba tan enfebrecida que apenas pudo protestar

Sherry lo besó con fiereza, mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo, él comenzó a moverse sosteniéndola por las caderas, la sensación de su cuerpo unido al de ella era embriagadora, sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, Sherry no se merecía que la tomaran de esa forma, trató de alejarse pero entonces ella se aferró más a su cuerpo, él se deleitó con el aroma de su piel y con el sabor a whisky de su boca, recordó la escena del baile y las manos de Paul sobre ella, entonces con voz ronca le dijo

- Me volví loco cuando vi a ese infeliz ponerte las manos encima, ¿Qué le dijiste para que se asustara tanto?

- Le dije que mi novio era un soldado entrenado con muy mal carácter y que si no me dejaba de tocar lo iba a lamentar

- Esa es mi chica.- dijo orgulloso

Chris la sostuvo con más fuerza y aumentó el ritmo, la escuchó gemir contra su cuello, una oleada de placer lo invadió haciendo que perdiera el poco control que le quedaba, de una cosa estaba seguro y era de que jamás se cansaría de tenerla, era suya y de nadie más, de pronto sintió en ella el primer temblor de su liberación, su cuerpo se puso rígido y gritó su nombre extasiada, él se entregó a la magia del momento y en un movimiento la siguió hasta el abismo del éxtasis.

Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho Chris trataba de recuperar el aliento, lentamente puso a Sherry en el suelo y esta comenzó a arreglarse la ropa, un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirlo, le hizo el amor con la delicadeza de un animal en celo, tenía que disculparse con ella por comportarse como un idiota

- Sherry yo…- Chris intentó hablar pero ella puso una mano sobre su boca

- Está bien.- Sherry se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo- Solo quiero olvidarme de lo que pasó en la cena

- Fue una locura ¿No?

- Ni lo digas.- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Me pregunto cuántas Rebeccas tendré que soportar mientras esté contigo?

- No te cambiaría por ninguna de ellas.- Chris le dio un beso en la frente

- Ya es navidad y todavía no te he dado tu obsequio

- ¡Es verdad!.- Chris sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su chaqueta y se la entregó- Yo también te traje algo

Sherry abrió la caja y quedó impactada al ver su contenido, Chris tomó el anillo de oro blanco con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón y se lo puso en el dedo anular, la magia de la navidad parecía brillar en ese momento, emocionada lo rodeó por el cuello y le dijo

- ¡Es hermoso!

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.- dijo él con una sonrisa

- Espera, ahora vuelvo.- Sherry corrió a su habitación y volvió con una pequeña caja de regalo envuelta en papel dorado

Chris abrió su regalo y vio que se trataba de un collar de plata con un dije en forma de placa con una cruz grabada y una pequeña zirconia en el centro, lo ayudo a ponérselo y entonces él dijo

- Fue un día muy intenso y debes estar cansada, será mejor que me vaya

- Quédate.- dijo ella con voz suave- No quiero dormir sola esta noche

- ¿Estás segura?

Sherry lo tomó de la mano y mientras caminaban hacia a su habitación no dejaba de pensar en lo difícil que estaba siendo guardar su romance en secreto, cada día que pasaba deseaba decirle a todo el mundo lo mucho que amaba a Chris, afortunadamente faltaba cada vez menos para el día de la boda, aún temía por la reacción de la gente y sobre todo de Claire, él se volteó hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa que borró todos sus temores, entonces se dijo a si misma que estaría dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de tener a ese hombre en su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.10 Una visita sorpresa**_

Como cada lunes Sherry, Libby y el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban en oficina de Robert Winchester para la reunión operativa de cada semana, después de disfrutar de un par de días libres por motivo del año nuevo, parecía que el jefe había vuelto con más energía de lo normal, a cada uno le dio su asignación semanal y les habló de nuevo de la importancia de llenar sus informes correctamente, Sherry no prestó mucha atención a la junta, mientras fingía tomar notas en su agenda pensaba en la boda de Claire, el gran día cada vez estaba más cerca, un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados la embargaban, estaba feliz por su amiga, habían trabajado duro para organizar la fiesta, fueron días de visitar tiendas buscando vestidos, de elegir las flores adecuadas y contratar un buen servicio de catering, no pudo evitar sonreír recordando el día en que Claire despidió a la organizadora de eventos, la mujer quería que las cosas se hicieran a su modo y no pedía la opinión de nadie para tomar decisiones, para desgracia de la pobre en las venas de su clienta corría sangre Redfield, así que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo Claire sacó su lado temperamental y obstinado, discutió de con la organizadora y prescindió de ella, días más tarde les dijo a todos que organizaría el evento ella sola aunque al final terminó pidiendo ayuda, por otro lado sabía que después de la boda su relación con Chris dejaría de ser un secreto, no podía imaginar la reacción de Claire sin embargo ahora lo que más le preocupaba era que la unión entre estos dos hermanos se rompiera, en una ocasión Chris le dijo por mucho que amara a su hermana no la dejaría meterse en sus asuntos y si ella quería alejarse él no la detendría.

Robert Winchester se levantó de su silla, encendió un cigarrillo y les agradeció a todos el haber asistido a la junta, Libby salió de la oficina y justo antes de que Sherry cruzara la puerta el jefe Winchester dijo

- Birkin, necesito hablar con usted

Sherry se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, Robert Winchester tomó su lugar, apagó su cigarrillo y dijo

- Te pedí que te quedaras porque tengo un trabajo para ti, solo que no quería hablar de ello frente a todos en la junta

- ¿De qué se trata señor?.- dijo Sherry sorprendida

- En los próximos días se celebrará un congreso en Portland, me invitaron a participar dando algunas pláticas sobre seguridad y bioterrorismo, en fin, te digo esto porque me gustaría que me acompañaras como asistente durante el evento

- ¿Y qué hay de Libby?.- preguntó Sherry- Es decir, ella es su asistente

- Lo sé, Olivia es una excelente empleada pero esta vez necesito a una persona con una actitud más seria, tú me entiendes, estaba pensando en darle los días libres durante mi ausencia

- Entiendo.- Sherry sabía que Libby era buena en su trabajo pero algunas veces su actitud no era muy formal - ¿Cuántos días estaríamos fuera de la ciudad?

- El congreso durará una semana, espero no tenga problema con eso

Sherry hizo sus cálculos mentalmente y vio que llegaría dos días antes de la boda de Claire, pensó en no aceptar el trabajo, sin embargo le debía mucho a su jefe, empezando porque gracias a él recuperó su empleo aquella vez que renunció, además cuando llegó a la agencia como la agente más joven de la división, mientras sus compañeros le daban la espalda, Robert Winchester siempre le brindó su apoyo, entonces resignada y dijo

- Está bien

- Excelente.- dijo el jefe Winchester esbozando una sonrisa- Me alegra que hayas aceptado, entonces alista tu equipaje que yo me encargo del resto

- De acuerdo

.

.

Sherry y Libby salieron de la agencia, pasaron a comprar algo de cenar y tomaron el camino al apartamento, durante el trayecto hablaron de la mudanza de Vicky, al parecer ella y su novio Leonard Harris, que era amigo de ellas decidieron vivir juntos, Libby pensaba que habían tomado muy precipitada ya que llevaban pocos meses saliendo, Sherry opinaba lo mismo no obstante si Chris le pidiera vivir con él no dudaría en aceptar, llegaron al apartamento y notaron que la puerta estaba abierta, Sherry sacó su arma y entró a la sala de estar sin encender la luz buscando a algún ladrón, de pronto noto que alguien se movía, rápidamente Sherry le apuntó por la espalda y dijo

- No te muevas

- ¡Hey, tranquila superchica!.- dijo Jake levantando las manos- ¿Así es como recibes a tus visitas?

-¿Jake?.- Sherry bajó su arma y Libby encendió la luz- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te visitaría un día de estos?.- dijo Jake mientras se tumbaba en el sofá- Pues aquí me tienes

- ¿Lo conoces?.- preguntó Libby sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Jake

- Si él es mi ex.. digo un amigo.- Sherry estuvo a punto de decirle que era su ex novio- Libby él es Jake Muller, Jake ella es Libby Smith mi mejor amiga y compañera de piso

- Encantado.- Jake le extendió la mano a Libby

- No creí que vinieras tan pronto, es decir, no hace mucho nos vimos en Roma.- dijo Sherry

- ¿No te alegra verme?.- dijo Jake en tono arrogante

- Claro que estoy feliz de que estés aquí tonto.- dijo Sherry divertida- Es solo que no lo esperaba

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar?.- dijo Libby sonriente

- Me gustaría, pero todavía debo buscar un hotel

- ¿Hotel?.- dijo Libby sorprendida- Ni lo sueñes, tenemos una habitación de sobra, además eres amigo de Sherry así que no creo que haya problema ¿verdad Sherry?

- Bueno…yo…- Sherry no sabía que responder, Libby tenía derecho a invitar a quien ella quisiera ya que pagaba la mitad del alquiler además de que Jake era su amigo pero por otro lado si Chris se enteraba que su ex novio se quedaba a dormir en su apartamento estaba segura que no lo tomaría de buena manera

- ¡Ya está!.- exclamó Libby- deja te muestro tu habitación, Sherry ¿Por qué no pones la mesa, las bolsas están en la cocina

- Jake, la habitación está al final del pasillo.- dijo Sherry irritada- Libby ¿Podrías ayudarme a servir la cena?

Jake tomó su equipaje y fue hacía la que antes era la habitación de Vicky, Sherry esperó a que Jake cerrara la puerta, entonces furiosa tomó a Libby del brazo y la arrastró hasta el balcón

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de tener invitados?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero no te enfades, además es tu amigo.- dijo Libby tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

- Libby, Jake no es solo mi amigo, es mi ex novio.- dijo Sherry en tono serio- Para mí no es ninguna molestia que se quede, a pesar de ser un arrogante es un buen chico, es solo que..

- ¿Tu Capitán sabe que es tu ex?

- No, pero se conocen.- Sherry suspiró- Es una larga historia

- Entonces no le digas nada, dile que es un amigo tuyo y listo.- dijo Libby sonriendo- No entiendo porque armas tanto alboroto

- Chris odia las mentiras y cuando comenzamos a estar juntos me dejó muy claro que no debía haber secretos entre nosotros.- Sherry se apoyó contra la pared

- Perdón Sherry.- dijo Libby apenada- No quería causarte problemas

- No te preocupes, mañana voy a hablar con él, solo te pido que la próxima vez primero hables conmigo ¿De acuerdo?.- Sherry suspiró- No sé cuántos días vaya a quedarse Jake, vino de tan lejos por nada, el jefe me pidió que lo acompañara a un congreso en Portland y no pude decir que no

- Si quieres puedo quedarme con Jake.- dijo Libby

- ¿Estás segura?.- dijo Sherry.- Es decir apenas lo conoces

- Es tu amigo, así que no es peligroso, aunque su cara y su actitud digan lo contrario, además me dieron los días libres así que si él quiere yo puedo llevarlo a conocer la ciudad

- Muchas gracias Libby

- Por cierto, no sé si debería decírtelo pero ¿Sabes por qué el jefe quiere que lo acompañes a ese viaje?

- Me dijo que eras demasiado extrovertida para un evento como ese

- ¡Ese viejo!, le voy a poner laxante a su café la próxima vez que me pida uno.- dijo Libby con una sonrisa- Bueno, en parte es por eso pero el otro día escuché que le dijo a uno de los altos mandos que estaba pensando en retirarse, cuando le preguntaron a quién dejaría en su lugar él respondió que tú eras su primera opción

-¿Estás hablando en serio?.- dijo Sherry sorprendida

- Si, le habló muy bien de ti, te imaginas ¿Ahora tú serías mi jefa?

Sherry no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ella jefa de operaciones, era una locura, hace unos meses apenas si podía dar en el blanco con su arma y ahora si lo que decía Libby era verdad, estaría a cargo de un grupo de agentes coordinando operaciones y tendría su propia oficina con una asistente un poco alocada.

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde están?, estoy muriendo de hambre.- exclamó Jake desde la cocina

- ¡Allá vamos!.- Libby entró al apartamento y se volvió hacia Sherry- Ven no hagamos esperar a nuestro invitado

.

.

Al día siguiente Libby y Sherry decidieron dar un recorrido por la ciudad con Jake, la primera parada fue en el Smithsonian's National Zoo, aunque Sherry sugirió visitar algún museo, Libby insistió en ir a otro lado, el lugar era el sueño de todo niño amante de los animales, se unieron a un grupo de personas y un guía los llevó a través de las diferentes áreas que componían el zoológico, durante el recorrido Libby iba tomada del brazo de Jake sin parar de hablar, al principio a él le resultó extraño el gesto pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo ya no le dio mucha importancia, Sherry por su parte miraba divertida la escena, imaginó por un instante como sería si Libby y Jake salieran juntos, eran tan diferentes, empezando porque Libby era tan bajita que no le llegaba ni al hombro a él, ella era siempre tan llena de energía, alegre y despreocupada, por otro lado Jake y su actitud de chico malo arrogante sumado a su mal genio eran puntos en su contra, sin embargo era un buen hombre, sería una pareja un poco inusual, no pudo contener la risa, pero al final se dijo que no sería mala idea que estuvieran juntos.

El paseo duró cerca de dos horas, después llegó el turno de Sherry de elegir así que los llevó National Harbor, después de hacer algunas compras decidieron parar a comer algo, mientras esperaban su orden Libby fue a una de las mesas a saludar a unos amigos que hacía tiempo no veía dejando a Jake y a Sherry solos

- Estoy muerto.- dijo Jake dando un trago a su cerveza

- Dímelo a mí

- ¿Es que tu amiga nunca se cansa?.- dijo Jake mirando a la pequeña morena que no dejaba de sonreír- ¿Así es todo el tiempo?

- Tiene mucha energía, pero es una buena amiga, es leal y cuida mucho de las personas que ama.- Sherry notó que Jake no dejaba de mirar a Libby- ¿Es linda verdad?

- Es bonita.- dijo Jake sin pensarlo- Pero un poco irritante

- Entonces te agrada.- Sherry esbozó una sonrisa burlona

- ¡Alto, ángel del amor!.- dijo Jake sonrojado- Sé lo que estás tramando y de una vez te lo digo, ni en sueños saldría con esa pequeña molestia

- Está bien, tú ganas.- Sherry tomó un sorbo de su bebida

- Por cierto, ¿Y dónde está el tipo que me robó a mi chica?

- Jake, ya habíamos hablado de ello.- dijo Sherry apenada

- Estoy bromeado.- dijo Jake burlándose- Pero en serio, creí que nos acompañaría hoy

Sherry miró su reloj y vio que marcaban las seis treinta de la tarde, Chris seguramente ya había salido de la base, así que no tardaría mucho en llamar de pronto recordó que esa noche era la despedida de soltero de Nick y como Chris era el padrino, él se había encargado de organizar toda la reunión.

- Es algo complicado.- suspiró Sherry- Nadie sabe que estamos saliendo

- ¿Es casado?.- preguntó Jake irritado- Sabes que te mereces más que ser la amante de un idiota

-¡No, no pienses eso! .- dijo Sherry tratando de tranquilizarlo- Digamos que algunas personas pueden salir lastimadas si se enteran de lo nuestro

- No entiendo.- dijo Jake confundido- No debería importarle a nadie lo que tú y ese cretino hagan

- Sabes, él piensa igual que tú, en realidad todo fue idea mía, algún día te contaré toda la historia

- De acuerdo.- Jake sonrió- Me alegra saber que eres feliz superchica

- Y a mí que hayas venido a visitarme aunque no voy poder pasar mucho tiempo contigo

- Lo sé, Libby ya me contó lo de tu viaje, estaba pensando en volver a Roma pero tu amiga me convenció de quedarme.- dijo Jake mirando hacia la mesa donde estaba Libby- Dice que la vamos a pasar bien los dos

- Eso te lo aseguro.- dijo Sherry con una sonrisa

.

.

Chris aparcó su jeep frente al edificio de Claire, era la noche de la despedida de soltero de Nick, ya todo estaba listo para la reunión, por suerte Chris logró conseguir disponible el salón privado del Ben's Pub así que lo único que faltaba era llevar al novio con alguna excusa ya que este no tenía idea de lo que habían preparado para él.

- Chris, pasa.- dijo Claire abriendo la puerta

- ¿Está Nick contigo?

- Salió un momento, pero ya no debe tardar en volver

- Eso espero, los muchachos ya nos esperan en el bar.- dijo Chris observando a su hermana maquillarse frente al espejo de la sala de estar- Por lo que veo tienes planes para esta noche

- Voy a salir a cenar con unas amigas, no quería pasar la noche aburrida mientras Nick festeja.- Claire se miró por última vez y sonrió satisfecha- Aunque hace un rato Libby y Sherry me llamaron disculpándose de no poder ir

- ¿Les ocurrió algo?.- preguntó Chris sorprendido de que faltaran a su cita con Claire

- Me dijo Libby que un amigo de Sherry la visitó desde Italia.- Claire tomó asiento frente a Chris y con tono serio dijo- Solo espero que no sea el mismo chico que le rompió el corazón a Sherry hace un tiempo

Chris había estado tan ocupado durante el día que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de llamarle a Sherry, se preguntó porque ella no le había dicho que un amigo suyo estaba de visita, ¿Y si era su ex novio el que estaba en la ciudad?, de pronto sintió un enorme deseo de olvidarse de la fiesta y hacerle una visita sorpresa a Sherry

- ¿Alguna vez te habló de ese chico?.- preguntó Chris sin rodeos

- Sherry es muy reservada con su vida privada, yo supe que salía con él porque comencé a notar que viajaba seguido.- Claire suspiró- Cuando le pregunté la razón de sus viajes me dijo que tenía una relación con un muchacho en Europa

- O sea que nunca lo conociste.- dijo Chris ligeramente irritado

- No, lo único que sé de ese chico es que se llama Jake

El único Jake que vino a su memoria era Jake Muller, el hijo de su peor enemigo, de repente recordó que Sherry había ido a una misión a Roma en la cual fue compañera de Jake, ellos ya se conocían desde la misión de Edonia hace más de un año, además Muller vivía en Europa, Chris comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones y al final todo apuntaba a que Jake Muller era famoso ex novio de Sherry.

- ¿Estás bien Chris?.- preguntó Claire preocupada- Te ves un poco inquieto

- No es nada.- Chris mintió- Estaba pensando en la forma de convencer a Nick de que el matrimonio es una mala idea

- ¿De qué lado estás?.- dijo Claire lanzándole un cojín a la cara- Se supone que eres mi hermano

- Es broma.- dijo Chris con una sonrisa forzada

- ¿Van a llevar chicas a la fiesta?.- inquirió Claire molesta

- No lo sé, yo sólo conseguí el lugar, del resto se encargaron los muchachos.- Chris sonrió divertido de ver la reacción de su hermana- Vamos Claire es su última noche como un hombre libre, además que sería de una fiesta de solteros sin chicas

- Sabes que no me gusta la idea de que haya mujeres en la fiesta.- dijo Claire enfadada- No quiero imaginar cómo fue tu despedida de soltero, ustedes los soldados tienen una forma muy salvaje de divertirse

Chris sonrió al recordar su propia fiesta de soltero, sus amigos de la base lo llevaron a un club nudista sin que él supiera nada, fue una noche llena de mujeres y bebida que jamás olvidaría, pero sin duda lo mejor del festejo fue ver la cara de Jill cuando él volvió a casa y ella le encontró una marca de lápiz labial en el cuello.

- No te preocupes, Nick es un buen tipo, te aseguro que todo va a estar bien.- dijo Chris- Además él sabe que si te rompe el corazón se las va a ver conmigo

Claire se levantó del sofá y corrió a abrazar a Chris por detrás

- ¿Sabías que eres el mejor hermano del mundo?.-

.

.

Sherry se encontraba tumbada en un sillón en el balcón descansando después del día tan agotador que había tenido, después de comer, siguieron su paseo por el puerto hasta que cayó la tarde, tomó su móvil y revisó si había recibido alguna llamada de Chris, todavía no sabía cómo iba a explicarle el que Jake estuviera de huésped en su apartamento, pensó en llamarle pero mejor decidió ir a verlo esa misma noche, cerró por un momento los ojos cuando de pronto escuchó que el timbre sonaba, se levantó para abrir la puerta cuando Jake dijo

- Yo abro

- Gracias Jake.- dijo ella

A pesar de que la fiesta fue mejor de lo que esperaba, Chris apenas pudo divertirse, durante toda la noche no dejó de pensar en Sherry y su dichoso amigo, a ratos estuvo tentado a llamarle pero pensó que era mejor visitarla después del festejo, el nombre de Jake Muller no dejaba de darle vueltas y es que la idea que Jake y Sherry estuvieran saliendo era un poco descabellada para él, tomó el camino hacia el edificio donde Sherry vivía, una vez que llegó ahí vio que la luz estaba encendida a pesar de la hora, quizá estaba actuando de forma exagerada pero necesitaba saber si ese famoso amigo en realidad era su ex novio y sobre todo si se trataba de Jake Muller, aparcó su coche y subió hasta llegar al apartamento, tocó el timbre y después de varios intentos abrieron la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa a ver a Jake de pie en la entrada vestido únicamente con una toalla en la cintura

- ¡Redfield!.- dijo Jake sorprendido- Esto sí que es una sorpresa

- Lo mismo digo.- dijo Chris sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

- ¿Buscabas a alguien?.- preguntó Jake con sequedad

Sherry escuchó la voz de Chris, rápidamente se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta

- ¡Chris!.- dijo Sherry asombrada- Creí que aún estarías en la fiesta

- Salí antes de que terminara

- Espera… ¿Ustedes dos?...- dijo Jake en tono de burla- ¿Es en serio?

- Jake, por favor.- dijo Sherry molesta- ¿Por qué mejor no vas adentro y terminas de vestirte?

- Está bien, es solo que no creí que te gustaran tan viejos

Jake entró a su habitación y Sherry salió del edificio con Chris hasta llegar al estacionamiento, entraron a su jeep sin decir una palabra, estuvieron en silencio hasta que Chris dijo

- ¿Qué hacía Jake Muller en tu apartamento a esta hora?.- dijo Chris todavía molesto

- Vino a visitarme por unos días

- ¿Y no pudo quedarse en un hotel?

- Chris, Jake es solo un amigo, además fue Libby quien lo invitó.- dijo Sherry

- ¿Sólo un amigo?.- inquirió él arqueando una ceja

- De acuerdo.- suspiró Sherry- Jake y yo salimos un tiempo pero las cosas no funcionaron

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?.- Chris apoyó los brazos en el volante y mantuvo su vista fija al frente

- Esta noche iba a ir verte después de la fiesta de Nick, quería contarte todo acerca de Jake y del nuevo trabajo que me asignaron ayer.- dijo Sherry en tono triste

Los cristales ahumados del coche les daban bastante intimidad, Sherry escuchó como los seguros de las puertas se cerraban y abrió los ojos sorprendida, Chris la abrazó y tomó su boca en un cálido beso haciendo que se olvidaran del mal momento que acababan de pasar, ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y se aferró a él, cuando sus labios por fin se separaron Sherry dijo

- Ya no siento nada por Jake, él y yo solo somos amigos

- Te creo.- Chris besó su frente- Es solo que por un momento creí que intentaría convencerte de volver con él

- Lo hizo.- dijo ella - La última vez que nos vimos en Europa me pidió que no subiera al avión

- ¿Y ahora?.- preguntó Chris

- Acaba de enterarse de que salgo contigo, además creo que le gusta Libby aunque diga lo contrario

- Menos mal.-dijo Chris apoyándose en el asiento

La suave brisa de la noche comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más fría y con mayor intensidad, Sherry se frotó los brazos tratando de entrar un poco en calor, Chris encendió la calefacción del coche y le dijo

- ¿Qué te parece si subes por tus cosas y te quedas conmigo esta noche?, espero que a tu invitado no le importe

- No lo creo.- dijo Sherry con una sonrisa- Le diré a Libby que me cubra, espera aquí en seguida vuelvo.

.

.

Sherry contemplaba las gotas de lluvia a través de la ventana de la cocina, vestida solo con una camiseta de Chris y con una taza de café en la mano, no dejó de pensar en toda la noche en el viaje a Portland y en lo que Libby dijo acerca del puesto de jefe de operaciones, Winchester podría haberle dicho a cualquiera de los demás agentes que lo asistiera durante el congreso sin embargo la eligió a ella para el trabajo, dio un sorbo a su café y por un momento se imaginó a sí misma como la nueva jefa, de repente escuchó que alguien abría la puerta intentando no hacer mucho alboroto, Sherry caminó despacio hacia la sala y se encontró con la mirada atónita de Claire

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- espetó Claire furiosa

- Claire… yo…

La habitación pareció sumirse en un profundo silencio y Sherry tuvo la sensación de que se hundía en un océano sin fondo, había llegado el momento de enfrentar a Claire, solo esperaba que comprendiera que en verdad amaba a su hermano, respiró profundo y entonces pensó que quizá ya era hora de que su amiga entendiera de una vez por todas que ya no era una niña.


	11. Chapter 11

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.11 Problemas en el paraíso**_

**-** Te hice una pregunta Sherry- dijo Claire frunciendo el ceño- Así que después de todo Chris y tú…

- Déjame explicarte.- Sherry suplicó- No es lo que tú piensas.

- Sherry no soy tonta, vas a decirme que en serio amas a Chris.- dijo Claire con sarcasmo- Hace unos meses te morías de amor por ese tal Jake y ahora quieres que te crea.

- Es la verdad.- dijo Sherry con tristeza- No pude evitarlo, pensé que entenderías, después de todo estás a punto de casarte.

Chris escuchó a Claire discutir con Sherry, rápidamente se levantó de la cama, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?.- dijo Chris en tono gélido dirigiéndose a su hermana- Hasta cuando vas a aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

- Vine para saber querías ir a desayunar conmigo.- Claire miró a Sherry con desaprobación.- Quería darte una sorpresa pero creo fui yo la sorprendida.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó de la habitación, Claire no dejaba de ver con recelo a Chris, él se acercó a Sherry y la abrazó por los hombros aumentando aún más la furia de Claire, Sherry contuvo las lágrimas ante la escena que estaba pasando por sus ojos, si hubiera sabido que su amor por Chris rompería los lazos entre él y su hermana, se habría dedicado a tratar de olvidarlo.

- ¿Crees que acostándote con ella vas a olvidar a Jill más fácilmente?.- dijo Claire.

De pronto algo dentro de Chris se rompió, en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Claire jamás la escuchó hablarle con tanto veneno, sabía que cuando estaba furiosa decía muchas cosas sin pensar sin embargo esta vez cruzó el límite, le dolió mucho enterarse de lo que su hermana pensaba de él, podía soportarlo de cualquiera pero no de su propia sangre.

- ¿Así que eso piensas de mí?.- dijo Chris decepcionado- No creí que pensaras igual que Jill.

- ¡¿Me estás comparando con esa mujer?!.

- ¿Por qué no?, las dos creen que tienen derecho a meterse en mi vida.

- Es distinto, tú eres mi hermano y no quiero que cometas un error.

- ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?.- dijo Sherry molesta.

- ¿Qué no lo ves Sherry?.- Claire se acercó y la tomó de las manos.- Chris pasó por un divorcio difícil y tú todavía no estas lista para estar con alguien.

- Tú no puedes saber eso.- Sherry insistió- Entonces por eso llevaste a esa mujer a la cena de navidad, ¿Acaso ella es mejor que yo?.

- Sherry, cariño.- Claire acarició a Sherry en la mejilla y en tono maternal dijo- Te faltan muchas cosas por vivir aún.

Sherry sintió que su ira se iba incrementando cada vez más, Claire la veía como un pasatiempo de su hermano, una niña con la cual Chris solo estaba jugando, en el fondo sabía que no era verdad, lo que había entre ellos era real y si Claire se negaba a creerlo entonces no haría nada para intentar convencerla, entonces ella le soltó las manos y de dedicó una mirada llena de furia.

- ¡Deja de tratarme como una niña!.- Sherry exclamó- Sé muy bien lo que hago, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?.

Claire no respondió, aparentemente nada la haría cambiar de opinión pensó Chris, a los ojos de ella Sherry era solo una niña y él un aprovechado.

- Jamás utilizaría a una mujer para mi beneficio.- dijo Chris en tono serio- Si estoy con ella es porque la amo, aunque te cueste creerlo.

- ¿La amas?.- dijo Claire incrédula- Esto es una locura Chris por favor reacciona, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a Jill?, ¿No dijiste que era la mujer de tu vida?

Chris se volvió hacia Claire, la tomó de la barbilla y mirándola fijamente dijo.

- No tengo porque rendirte cuentas de lo que hago, eres mi hermana y te quiero pero no voy permitir que vuelvas a entrometerte en mis asuntos ni tampoco que sigas molestando a Sherry ¿Está claro?.

- Entiendo.- Claire tenía los ojos enrojecidos y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- Solo espero que no se arrepientan de lo que están haciendo.

Claire tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta de golpe, Sherry intentó ir tras ella pero Chris se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

- Deja que se vaya.- Chris abrazó a Sherry contra su pecho y esta rompió en llanto.

- Nos odia.- dijo Sherry sollozando- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan duro con ella?

- No es la primera vez que Claire arma un lío como este.

- ¿Cómo?.- Sherry se separó y dijo sorprendida- ¿Ya habían peleado antes?.

Un mes después de volver de África, Chris y Jill anunciaron sus planes de casarse, a pesar de ser amigos y compañeros durante años, nunca intentaron salir como pareja, Claire al principio se opuso diciendo que estaban tomando una decisión precipitada, tuvieron una fuerte discusión, sin embargo a Chris no le importo y tan solo unos días después de anunciar su compromiso, se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia a la cual Claire no tuvo más remedio que asistir.

-Es una larga historia.- Chris le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente- Yo sé que mi hermana se preocupa mucho por todos, quizá no fue la mejor manera pero tenía que hacerla entender que hay un límite entre cuidar de mí y meterse en mi vida.

- Tienes razón.

En ese momento Sherry se volvió hacia el reloj de madera que colgaba de la pared y vio que eran casi las once, su vuelo a Portland salía a la una de la tarde así que tenía poco tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto.

- Tengo que irme, mi vuelo sale en dos horas.

- Hay que darnos prisa, ya comeremos algo en el camino.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?.- dijo Sherry.

- Dime.- dijo Chris intrigado.

- Habla con Claire, no quiero que haya problemas entre ustedes, son la única familia que tienen.

- Ya veremos.- dijo Chris de mala gana- Aunque dudo que quiera hablar conmigo.

- Al menos inténtalo, por favor.

- De acuerdo.

.

.

Chris llegó a la cafetería de la base después de la reunión con Lansing y los demás miembros del equipo, por fin terminaron la revisión de los planes de contingencia, estaba feliz de volver a los entrenamientos y dejar el trabajo de oficina, ya habían pasado cinco días desde la pelea con Claire y desde entonces no había hablado con ella, sabía que era orgullosa y pasaría algún tiempo antes de que Claire reconociera su error, ya no se sentía molesto con ella, era su hermana pequeña y a pesar de las cosas terribles que dijo, jamás dejaría de quererla, tenía pensado pasar por su apartamento por la tarde, solo esperaba que no le cerrara la puerta en la cara, pagó su pedido y justo antes de salir escuchó la voz de Nick llamarlo desde una de las mesas del fondo, Chris se acercó y dijo.

- Creí que odiabas la comida que sirven aquí.- dijo Chris mirando la hamburguesa que Nick tenía enfrente.

- Es gracioso pero hace unos días descubrí que no es tan mala como pensaba.- Nick sonrió- Pero anda siéntate.

- Gracias.- Chris tomó asiento.

- Supongo que a partir de ahora volverás a entrenar reclutas.- dijo Nick.

- Así es.- Chris dio un sorbo a su café- Me sentía fuera de lugar trabajando en una sala de juntas.

- Lo sé, por cierto quería hablar contigo acerca de Claire.- dijo Nick quitándose las gafas- Me dijo que ella y tú habían discutido, al parecer no está de acuerdo con que salgas con Sherry.

- Piensa que me estoy aprovechando de ella.- dijo Chris con tristeza- Jamás haría algo tan bajo como eso

- Te creo, eres mi amigo, además yo ya sabía que tú y Sherry estaban saliendo.

- ¿En serio?.- dijo Chris sorprendido- ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

- Desde la cena de navidad me di cuenta que entre ustedes pasaba algo, durante el baile te vi dedicarle una mirada asesina a mi hermano cuando se propasó con Sherry, además de que ella no veía con buenos ojos a Rebecca.

- Eres buen observador.

- Confirmé mis sospechas cuando vi tu jeep frente al edificio donde vive Sherry esa misma noche.- dijo Nick- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?.

- Por lo pronto intentar hablar con Claire, se lo prometí a Sherry antes de irse, pensaba visitarla hoy por la tarde.

- No creo que se buena idea, aún está molesta, lo más curioso es que parece que con quien está realmente furiosa es con Sherry.

- ¿Por qué?.- inquirió Chris intrigado.

- Ayer eligió a Kate como su nueva dama de honor.- Nick dio un sorbo a su bebida- Como están las cosas dudo mucho que quiera que Sherry asista a la boda.

Al parecer Claire estaba descargando todo su enojo contra Sherry, se estaba portando de manera injusta pensó Chris, sabía que Sherry estaba ilusionada con la boda de Claire y enterarse de que ya no era la dama de honor le rompería el corazón.

- Puedes decirle a Claire que si Sherry no está invitada, entonces yo tampoco pienso asistir.- dijo Chris irritado.

- No puedes hacerle eso a tu hermana.- dijo Nick asombrado.

- Claire siempre decía que Sherry era de la familia, así que no creo que le importe mucho si estoy presente en su boda.

- Eres mi padrino y mi mejor amigo Chris- dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros- Cuando Claire me dijo que salías con Sherry la verdad es que me alegré por ti, es una buena chica y sé que vas a cuidar muy bien de ella.

- Lamento toda esta situación, me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo en tu gran día.- dijo Chris apenado.

- Lo entiendo, como te dije eres mi mejor amigo y eso no va a cambiar por nada, faltan algunos días, quizá las aguas se calmen y Claire cambie de opinión.

- Eso espero.- suspiró Chris.

.

.

Sherry cerró los ojos, bebió un sorbo de su café y se dijo que por fin podía relajarse, aún trataba de asimilar la noticia que el jefe Winchester dio durante la cena la noche anterior, después de todo Libby no estaba equivocada, Robert Winchester anunció su retiro y presentó a Sherry como la nueva jefa de operaciones de la división de bioterrorismo de la agencia, se sentía nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada ante ese nuevo reto en su carrera, se preguntaba como lo tomarían sus compañeros una vez que sea oficial su nuevo puesto, recordó con tristeza sus primeros días como agente, solían jugarle bromas como esconder su equipo durante las prácticas de tiro, en una ocasión echaron ceniza de cigarro a su café pero la peor de todas fue cuando borraron de su ordenador los informes en los cuales estuvo trabajando durante semanas, fue ahí cuando su jefe frente a todos dijo que si no les agradaba trabajar con ella entonces esperaría sus renuncias sobre su escritorio a primera hora, llegó el camarero con su orden y justo detrás de él Robert Winchester vestido con una camisa polo blanca y un pantalón de vestir caqui, se sentó frente a ella y dijo

- Espero no te moleste que desayune contigo jefa.- Robert dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.-

- Todavía no es oficial señor.- dijo Sherry sonrojada- Aunque agradezco la confianza que ha puesto sobre mí, todavía sigo sin entender porque me eligió como su reemplazo, es decir, hay agentes con más aptitudes para el puesto.

- Tú misma lo has dicho.- El camarero se acercó y le sirvió un café a Robert- Pude elegir a cualquier otro, sin embargo tú tienes algo que ni yo mismo logré aprender durante mis años de servicio.

- ¿De qué se trata?.- inquirió Sherry.

- Un virus te arrancó a tus padres y parte de tu vida, no puedes luchar contra algo que no conoces, necesitas vivirlo de cerca para saber a lo que te estas enfrentando.- Robert dio un sorbo a su café- Quizá no seas la mejor agente pero tú peleas por una causa, como tiradora tal vez no seas buena pero sé que como líder de mi equipo vas a ser la mejor, no en vano pasé cinco años entrenándote.

- Es verdad.- Sherry sonrió- Voy a echar de menos sus consejos y llenar informes los fines de semana.

- Y yo a Olivia, después de muchos años por fin había encontrado una asistente que sabía preparar un buen café, en fin, hoy es el último día del congreso, por la tarde volaremos de vuelta a Washington ¿Estas ansiosa por volver?

Durante los días que estuvo en Portland Sherry apenas había tenido tiempo para hablar con Chris, pensó en salir esa misma noche con él para celebrar su nuevo puesto una vez que volviera a la ciudad.

- Han sido días de mucho trabajo, la verdad es que me siento un poco cansada.

- Es mejor que te acostumbres, una vez que seas jefa vas a tener mucho trabajo por hacer.

- Ni me lo diga señor.

Sherry soltó una risita y continuaron hablando de otros temas mientras disfrutaban de su desayuno.

.

.

Chris se encontraba en los vestidores buscando su equipo, ya había terminado la práctica con sus hombres pero decidió quedarse un rato más, después de todo no tenía mucho que hacer después del trabajo, Claire seguía enfadada con él y Sherry aún no volvía de su congreso, tomó un par de prendas limpias de su casillero y justo cuando iba a comenzar a vestirse escuchó a Jill soltar una risa burlona.

- Tantos años entrenando Chris y aún olvidas cerrar la puerta del vestidor.

- No pensé que fuera a venir alguien a esta hora.- dijo él apenado- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

- Estaba buscándote.- dijo Jill- Vine a despedirme.

- Entonces es un hecho que regresas a Nueva York, lo último que dijeron era que habías pedido tu traslado.

- Así es, pero sabes, extraño Nueva York, allá tengo amigos con quien hablar y una vida.- Jill se sentó en una de las bancas junto a la mochila de Chris- ¿Vas a entrenar a esta hora?

- No tengo mucho que hacer después del trabajo, creí que era una buena forma de perder el tiempo.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?.- dijo Jill- Por los viejos tiempos.

Por un momento él creyó que no era buena idea, sin embargo era solo una práctica así que dijo

- ¿Por qué no?.- respondió con una sonrisa- Dame un segundo ahora vuelvo.

Chris fue al vestidor de junto a cambiarse de ropa, después de vestirse volvió a donde estaba Jill y notó que esta estaba nerviosa, hace un momento estaba entusiasmada con la práctica y ahora jugaba ansiosa con uno de los cordones de su mochila, sin dejar de mirarla, tomó sus cosas y su teléfono cayó al suelo, Jill se puso de pie, rápidamente él lo cogió del piso y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó Chris preocupado

- No, estoy bien.- dijo Jill llevándose la mano a la nuca- Estaba pensando que en lugar de practicar, mejor te invito a cenar, es mi última noche en la ciudad, ¿Qué dices?

- No lo sé.- Chris sabía que a Sherry no le haría mucha gracia enterarse de que Jill y él habían salido a cenar, aunque si Jake se quedó en su apartamento como un amigo, no creía que hubiera problema en cenar con Jill como una amiga.

- Vamos Chris, quizá sea la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo.- insistió Jill.

- De acuerdo.- aceptó Chris aunque no muy convencido.

Después de salir de la base, llegaron al restaurante Jonnhy's, ordenaron la especialidad de la casa y un par de cervezas, durante la cena hablaron del proyecto en el que estaban trabajando y de los planes que tenían cada uno a futuro. Chris dio un trago a su cerveza y se volvió hacia Jill que no dejaba de contar anécdotas de las misiones a las que fueron juntos, hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes del divorcio que no la pasaba tan bien con Jill, había olvidado lo divertido que era charlar con ella, quizá si todo hubiera sido distinto tal vez su matrimonio hubiera funcionado pensó, después de todo no sonaba tan mal tener una amistad con ella, fue su mejor amiga durante años y si alguien lo conocía bien era Jill.

Jill volteó hacia la ventana y enseguida miró su reloj, llamó al camarero y pidió la cuenta, Chris terminó de beber su cerveza y notó que Jill estaba impaciente, el joven se acercó con el recibo y ella pagó, salieron del restaurante hacia el estacionamiento, Chris sacó las llaves del jeep, entonces Jill dijo.

- La pasé muy bien esta noche, es una lástima que tenga que irme mañana.- dijo ella con tristeza.

- Lo sé, sabes, creí que jamás volveríamos a hablar sin terminar discutiendo.- Chris comenzó a jugar con sus llaves- Me alegra que no sea así.

- Puedo pedirte algo.- Jill se acercó a él quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro

- Dime.- Chris intentó poner distancia pero ella se lo impidió

- ¿Podríamos al menos darnos un beso de despedida?.- ella acercó sus labios pero él volteó el rostro.

- No puedo.- Chris se alejó

- ¿Es por Sherry Birkin verdad?.- dijo Jill ligeramente irritada

- Así es.

- Entiendo.- Jill se acercó de nuevo y esta vez se aferró a su cuello, con voz suave dijo- Pero un beso no se le niega a nadie.

Jill buscó sus labios y se fundió con él en un beso, Chris la alejó de él pero ya era demasiado tarde, escuchó que alguien decía su nombre no muy lejos, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada fulminante de Sherry sobre él.

- ¡Sherry espera!.- Chris intentó detenerla pero está se soltó con fuerza

- ¿Para esto me pediste que viniera?.- dijo Sherry furiosa- ¿Así que Jill y tú…?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Me dijiste que nos veríamos aquí a las nueve para celebrar mi ascenso.

- No entiendo.- dijo Chris confundido.

- Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria.- Sherry le mostró un mensaje en su móvil donde él la invitaba a cenar esa misma noche- Te envié un mensaje para decirte que ya había vuelto de Portland y esto fue lo que respondiste.

- Yo no escribí esto.

- Ya no importa, después de todo tu hermana tenía razón.- Sherry se volvió hacia Jill que miraba perpleja la escena- Ella siempre fue la mujer de tu vida.

Sherry dejó rápidamente el estacionamiento intentando contener las lágrimas, escuchó a Chris ir tras ella pero enseguida subió al auto de Libby, metió la llave y pisó el acelerador a fondo dejándolo atrás.


	12. Chapter 12

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.12 Problemas en el paraíso (Parte II)**_

Chris corrió hacia su jeep, tenía que hablar con Sherry y explicarle lo que sucedió aunque ni él mismo entendiera lo que estaba pasando, torpemente intentó encontrar la llave y justo antes de abrir la puerta Jill lo sostuvo del brazo y le dijo.

- Déjala Chris.

- Las cosas no pueden quedarse así.- Chris por fin halló la llave y logró abrir la puerta.

- ¿Tanto te importa?.- dijo Jill irritada

- Más de lo que crees.- Chris logró soltarse de ella- Si me disculpas

- Espera.- Jill se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano- Chris te extraño, verte con esa chica me hizo darme cuenta que cometí un error al dejarte.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- dijo Chris sorprendido de su confesión.

- Que fui una tonta, acepté este trabajo en Washington por ti, desde que llegué he tratado de acercarme pero siempre rehúyes, quise ser tu amiga pero te negaste, no quiero irme y dejarte de nuevo- Jill se acercó a él y le dijo al oído- ¿Por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo?, yo sé que aún sientes algo por mí.

Chris no creía lo que estaba escuchando, Jill Valentine, la mujer que tanto amó y que casi logró destruirlo estaba frente a él pidiéndole una nueva oportunidad, quizá en otro tiempo hubiera aceptado pero en ese momento una chica rubia y de sonrisa amable le había robado el corazón, conocía a Jill y sabía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, de pronto la verdad golpeó a Chris como una bofetada en el rostro, Jill se comportó muy extraña desde que salieron de la base, durante la cena la vio impaciente mirando hacia la ventana, además lo besó justo cuando Sherry estaba frente a ellos, sintió de pronto como la furia comenzaba a inundarlo, alejó a Jill de golpe y le dijo.

- ¿Tú planeaste todo esto?.- dijo Chris furioso- No me mientas, puedo ver en tus ojos cuando estas ocultándome algo.

- Chris.. yo..- respondió Jill nerviosa

- ¡¿Por qué Jill?!.- Chris dio un golpe contra el capó del coche- ¿Que tan infeliz debo ser para que tú seas feliz?.

- Trata de entender, lo nuestro aún puede funcionar- suplicó ella

- Lo único que entiendo es que eres la mujer más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida, te creí mejor que esto pero me equivoqué.- Chris abrió la puerta del jeep- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi ¿Está claro?.

Chris subió a su coche y tomó el camino hacia el apartamento de Sherry, jamás creyó que Jill fuera capaz de hacer algo así, estaba furioso y a la vez decepcionado, comenzaba a agradarle la idea de que Jill y él fueran amigos de nuevo sin embargo eso ya no sería posible, giró el jeep en la siguiente calle y tomó la avenida que llevaba hacia el edificio de apartamentos de la calle nueve, ahora solo esperaba que Sherry le creyera la verdad.

.

.

- ¿Me vas a decir de una vez que ocurre contigo?.- dijo Libby mientras le entregaba una taza de té a Sherry.

- No pasa nada.- Sherry se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo y tomó la taza que Libby le ofrecía- ¿No se supone que saldrías con Jake esta noche?.

- ¿Y dejarte así?, ni lo sueñes.- Libby se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga- Le dije que estabas un poco enferma y no quería dejarte sola.

- Disculpa por arruinarte tu cita.- dijo Sherry apenada- Así que Jake y tú..

- No es nada oficial aún, apenas salimos un par de veces pero creo que vamos por buen camino, sabes me dijo que está pensando seriamente en pedir su cambio a los Estados Unidos ¿No es genial?.- dijo Libby sin ocultar su alegría- Pero no me cambies el tema señorita.

De pronto alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta, Sherry tomó del brazo a Libby y le dijo.

- Si es Chris, dile que estoy dormida o inventa algo por favor, no estoy de ánimo para hablar con él.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Libby intrigada- Pero en cuanto vuelva me vas a decir qué demonios te sucede.

.

.

Chris esperaba nervioso frente a la puerta del apartamento de Sherry, estaba seguro que no iba a estar feliz de verlo pero al menos tenía que intentar hablar con ella, tocó de nuevo el timbre y fue Libby quien abrió.

- Hola capitán.- dijo Libby con una sonrisa- Si buscas a Sherry acaba de irse a dormir.

- Eso no es verdad.- dijo Chris decepcionado

Libby tomó su abrigo, cerró la puerta y le hizo una seña a Chris para que la siguiera, salieron del edificio y caminaron hasta llegar a un parque que estaba en la siguiente calle, se sentaron en una de las bancas frente a la fuente principal, entonces Libby dijo.

- No sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes pero Sherry no quiso hablar de ello, llegó tan mal que apenas pude tranquilizarla.- Libby se apoyó en el respaldo de la banca- Me dijo esta mañana que tenía muchas ganas de verte y de celebrar lo de su ascenso contigo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

- Es complicado.- Chris se encogió de hombros- No lo entenderías.

- Inténtalo.- dijo Libby retándolo.

Chris no estaba seguro de contarle a Libby lo que sucedió en el restaurante, pero quizá ella pudiera ayudarlo a convencer a Sherry de lo que realmente pasó con Jill, respiró profundo y dijo.

- Jill, mi ex esposa, me invitó a cenar con ella esta noche, al principio dudé en aceptar por Sherry, pero no le vi problema además de que era la última noche de Jill en la ciudad, el problema fue que Sherry me vio con ella en el restaurante.

- Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo supo ella que estarías en ese lugar con tu ex?.- preguntó Libby

- Me mostró un mensaje donde supuestamente yo le dije que nos viéramos en ese lugar.- Chris se pasó la mano por la nuca- Yo no le envié ningún mensaje, ni siquiera sabía que volvía esta noche de Portland.

- Todo suena muy extraño.- dijo Libby.

- Después de que Sherry dejó el restaurante, descubrí que todo había sido idea de Jill.

- Entonces sube y explícale, esa niña puede ser un poco testaruda pero estoy segura que te va a creer.

- No es tan sencillo.- Chris miró al cielo por un momento- Sherry vio cuando Jill me besó, después de decirte esto estoy seguro que ni tú me crees ahora.

- Sabes, quizá no te conozco mucho, pero sé que quieres mucho a mi amiga y no serías capaz de engañarla.- Libby tomó a Chris de la mano- Deja que se tranquilice un poco, voy a tratar de hablar con ella, detesto cuando mujeres como tu ex se salen con la suya.

- Gracias.

.

.

Sherry miraba a través de la ventana esperando a que Libby volviera, desde su habitación la escuchó salir con Chris y desde hacía más de una hora que no había regresado, aún no podía creer que Chris se siguiera viendo con Jill a sus espaldas, debió darse cuenta desde antes pero lo amaba tanto que nunca sospechó de él, se sentó en la cama y miró el anillo que Chris le había regalado en navidad, hace unos días parecía que todo iba tan bien a pesar de la pelea con Claire, después de todo su amiga tuvo razón, él jamás olvidó a Jill y ahora de nuevo estaba sola y con el corazón roto.

Volvió a mirar de nuevo por la ventana y vio a Libby despedirse de Chris, Sherry salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té.

- Para ser agente eres muy mala espiando- dijo Libby en tono burlón.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Sherry dio un sorbo a su té fingiendo no saber nada al respecto.

- Sherry, ¿Acaso crees que no te vi vigilarnos desde la ventana?.- Libby sacó el empaque de jugo y se sirvió en un vaso- Si tanto querías hablar con él, ¿Por qué no saliste a abrirle la puerta?.

- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar con él.- dijo Sherry irritada- Es mas no quiero volver a verlo.

- De acuerdo.- Libby dejó el vaso vacío en el fregadero- Ya mañana hablaremos, me voy a dormir, que tengas buenas noches.

Libby se dio la vuelta pero Sherry la sostuvo del brazo y le dijo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?.- inquirió Sherry con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

- ¿Creí que él ya no te importaba?.- Libby trató de contener la risa- Ven vamos a hablar.

Sherry y Libby salieron al balcón y se tumbaron en el sillón, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo como joyas en medio de la noche, Libby cerró los ojos por un momento y disfrutó de a brisa fresca que corría en ese momento, aunque sabía que no estaba bien, disfrutaba de torturar un poco a su amiga haciéndola morirse de la curiosidad, se volvió hacia Sherry que la miraba impaciente.

- Y bien ¿Qué te dijo?.- preguntó Sherry.

- Me contó lo que sucedió en el restaurante.- Libby se volvió hacia Sherry- Me dijo que todo fue idea de su ex.

- ¿En serio le creíste esa mentira?.- dijo Sherry furiosa- Yo lo vi besarla en el estacionamiento, porque mejor no admite que sigue sintiendo algo por ella.

- Sherry, entiendo que estés molesta, pero conozco a Chris y la verdad dudo que te haya sido infiel, se nota que es un hombre de principios y además está loco por ti.- dijo Libby- Quizá tenga razón y todo fue plan de su ex.

- Libby, por favor, lo vi con ella.- Sherry se sentó de golpe en el sofá- La vida no es como tus novelas, no hay príncipes azules en corceles blancos, solo hay hombres mentirosos que nos les importa jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?.- dijo Libby en tono serio- ¿Sabes lo que es encontrar a tu prometido durmiendo con tu dama de honor una noche antes de tu boda?.

- ¿Qué dices?.- dijo Sherry sorprendida.

- Lo que escuchaste, hace dos años estuve a punto de casarme con un chico en Boston, Ryan era mi príncipe azul, aunque hubo cosas que me hicieron dudar de él, estaba segura que era el hombre de mis sueños, durante un año planeamos la boda y una noche antes de la ceremonia me llamó Stacey, mi dama de honor diciéndome que había olvidado su ramo de flores en mi apartamento, fui a buscarlo y cuando entré a mi habitación los encontré juntos.

- No lo sabía.- dijo Sherry apenada.

- Recuerdo que les arrojé todo lo que encontré a mi paso, Ryan corrió tras de mi intentando explicarme lo que sucedió.- dijo Libby con un nudo en la garganta- Pero lo que nunca pude olvidar fue la sonrisa de satisfacción de Stacey, lo había hecho a propósito para arruinar mi boda y quedarse con mi prometido, supe que ellos tenían meses de verse a escondidas, así que no estaba tan equivocada cuando dudé de él, después de que se canceló todo, ellos siguieron saliendo juntos pero quien tuvo que dar explicaciones a todos fui yo, al final terminé mudándome a Washington y lo demás ya lo conoces.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Eso ya es historia.- dijo Libby sonriendo- Yo estuve saliendo con un mentiroso y por eso es que te digo que el capitán no es lo que piensas, además las mujeres hacen cosas muy malas para conseguir lo que quieren, te lo digo yo así que no seas obstinada y al menos deja que te explique lo que sucedió.

Sherry jamás imaginó que Libby hubiera pasado por una experiencia tan humillante, quizá tenía razón y debería dejar que Chris le explicara lo que realmente sucedió, de pronto vio en su mente la imagen de Chris y Jill besándose afuera del restaurante y volvió a sentirse enfadada de nuevo, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su habitación dejando a Libby desconcertada.

.

.

Después de pasar una noche terrible, lo único que deseaba Sherry era una gran taza de café y que no la molestaran el resto del día, era su primer día en la agencia como jefa de operaciones, caminó hasta llegar a la que sería su nueva oficina, durante el trayecto tuvo que soportar las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella, en otro tiempo se hubiera sentido intimidada pero después de los sucesos de los últimos días lo que menos le importaba era que no la aceptaran como su nueva jefa, recordó lo que Robert Winchester dijo en la junta hace apenas unos minutos donde la presentó como su superior.

- Tienen dos opciones: Trabajar bajo sus órdenes o pueden irse buscando otro empleo.

Miró con nostalgia su antiguo escritorio, iba a echar de menos la hora del almuerzo con Libby y Vicky, los fines de semana llenando y clasificando informes, aunque todavía iba salir a misiones, en realidad le gustaba su trabajo como agente de campo, Libby se levantó de su silla y la recibió con una carpeta con documentos y un vaso de café, por la mirada de esta sabía que algo no andaba bien.

- Hay alguien esperándote en tu oficina.- dijo Libby en tono serio.

- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó Sherry intrigada

- Es Claire, estuvo esperando por un rato hasta que la dejé pasar adentro.- Libby se acercó y le dijo al oído- Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

Sherry entró al despacho y vio a Claire sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero, vestida con unos jeans informales, unas botas de tacón alto y una chaqueta de cuero café, siempre le había gustado el estilo de vestir de Claire, pensó Sherry mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Hola.- dijo Sherry

- Hola Sherry.- Claire se levantó de su lugar- No sabía que te habían ascendido a jefa, felicidades.

- Gracias.- Sherry tímidamente sonrió –Pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, nunca antes habías venido a verme al trabajo.

- En realidad necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro.- Sherry se sentó en su lugar y le dijo a Libby por el teléfono que no le pasara llamadas.

- Acerca de lo que sucedió en el apartamento de Chris.- Claire comenzó a caminar ansiosa por la oficina- Sé que dije cosas que no debía, es solo que no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimados, Chris es mi hermano y cuidaré de él así use bastón y tenga canas en el pelo.

- Lo sé Claire.- Sherry estuvo tentada a decirle que tenía razón, que su relación con Chris estaba destinada al fracaso pero su orgullo no la dejó hablar- Yo haría lo mismo si tuviera familia.

- Y tú Sherry, yo siempre te vi como mi hermana menor pero ahora que lo pienso, eres como una hija para mí, recuerdo que siempre me hacías preguntas por todo y te prometí que jamás te dejaría, lamento lo que dije, Nick y yo tuvimos una larga charla y me hizo entender que ustedes ya son adultos y saben lo que hacen, espero y puedas perdonarme.- Claire dejó caer una lágrima.

Sherry se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Claire, odiaba estar peleada con ella, después de todo fue quien la salvó de morir cuando era una niña, durante todos los años que estuvo bajo la protección del gobierno fue Claire quien estuvo al pendiente de ella, así que aquella pelirroja obstinada e impulsiva era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía.

- No te preocupes.- dijo Sherry intentando contener las lágrimas.

- ¿No estás molesta conmigo?.- dijo Claire limpiándose los ojos.

- Claro que no.- Sherry le dio un ligero pellizco en las mejillas.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.- dijo Claire con una sonrisa- Sabes que odio cuando me tomas así del rostro, además soy mayor que tú, así que ten un poco más de respeto.

- De acuerdo, había olvidado que ya estás un poco vieja.- Sherry soltó una risita burlona.

- Por cierto, mañana por fin es mi boda y me gustaría mucho que estuvieras conmigo ese día.

- Sabes que estaré ahí.

- Pero no como una invitada, todavía sigue en pie el que seas mi dama de honor, bueno si aún quieres.

- Por supuesto.- Sherry no pudo ocultar su emoción- Pero ¿Y Kate?

- En realidad nunca se lo pedí, entonces ¿Cuento contigo mañana?.

- Claro.

.

.

Todos los reclutas y demás soldados miraban asombrados a Chris golpear el saco de arena en el gimnasio de la base, ya habían pasado dos días desde la pelea con Sherry, la noche anterior fue al apartamento de ella para intentar hablar de lo que sucedió en el restaurante sin embargo se negaba a recibirlo, a pesar de sus intentos y de los de Libby por convencerla aún seguía enfadada, se culpaba a si mismo por haber aceptado la invitación de Jill aunque jamás pensó que ella fuera capaz de tenderle una trampa, golpe a golpe intentaba sacar toda la impotencia y la rabia que sentía, pareciera que el destino se empeñaba en robarle su felicidad cada vez que parecía encontrarla, primero su matrimonio terminó en un desastre y justo cuando había hallado una mujer que lo hacía feliz en todos los sentidos esta ya no quería saber nada de él.

De pronto sintió que alguien le daba una palmada en el hombro, volteó y se encontró con Nick vestido con ropa de entrenamiento.

- Chris, me alegro que solo sea un saco de arena, si fuera una persona no tendría un hueso entero.- Nick le entregó una botella de agua.

- Gracias.- Chris bebió de la botella- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

- Te he estado buscando, escuche en los pasillos que había un loco descargando su furia contra un saco de arena, entonces supe que podía encontrarte aquí.

- ¿En serio dijeron eso?.- dijo Chris asombrado.

- Bueno, la parte del loco yo la inventé, pero si dijeron que llevabas más de una hora en el gimnasio, sabes incluso comenzaron a correr apuestas entre los reclutas, algunos apostaron a que te cansarías antes de hacer pedazos el saco, yo aposté por que lo harías trizas sin problema.

- No tienen nada mejor que hacer.- dijo Chris limpiándose el sudor del rostro- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

- Vine a invitarte a tomar unos tragos al bar de Tim.

- ¿No se supone que mañana es tu boda?.- dijo Chris

- Es mi última noche de soltero y quiero pasarla en un bar con mi mejor amigo, ¿Acaso es un crimen?.- Nick levantó el equipo de Chris que estaba en el suelo- Además una vez que esté casado con tu hermana, mi vida social se va a limitar un poco, por cierto ¿Vas a ir a la boda?.

- No lo sé, no creo que a Claire le dé mucho gusto verme.

- Sabes tuvimos una charla hace unos días y creo que por fin entendió que lo que hizo estuvo mal.

- ¿Hiciste cambiar de opinión a Claire?.- Chris no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?.- dijo Nick

- Deberían ponerte una estatua o un monumento en alguna plaza, quiero mucho a mi hermana pero es la persona más obstinada que he conocido en mi vida.

- Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta pero es de familia.- dijo Nick burlándose- Mejor ve a cambiarte, te espero en el auto.

- De acuerdo.

.

.

El lugar estaba lleno a tope, la música de los años 90 no dejaba de escucharse por todo el local, sentada en una de las mesas y bebiendo su margarita, Sherry se preguntaba cómo fue que terminó en Prestige, un club del centro de la ciudad, después del trabajo Libby la invitó a ir con unos amigos de ella, no estaba en su mejor humor pero la insistencia de Libby fue tanta que con tal de no volver a escuchar una súplica más acepto acompañarla, Jake tuvo mejor suerte e inventó una mejor excusa para no ir.

Sacó su teléfono y vio que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Chris, al parecer seguía insistiendo en hablar con ella, dio un sorbo a su bebida y vio a las parejas bailar en el centro de la pista, se preguntó si a Chris le gustaba venir a este tipo de lugares, un hombre tan tranquilo y reservado definitivamente odiaría un club tan ruidoso, incluso ella tenía ganas de salir de ahí de no ser por Libby, miró el anillo en su dedo y no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima, apenas habían pasado dos días desde lo del restaurante y ya extrañaba a ese soldado testarudo, impetuoso y sobreprotector, echaba mucho de menos el sonido de su voz, la sensación de sentirse en sus brazos y el sabor de sus besos, llamó al camarero y ordenó otra margarita, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas había bebido esa noche, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada pero al menos el licor la ayudaba a estar un poco más relajada y sobre todo a olvidarse por un momento del dolor que la atormentaba.

Libby y sus amigos no dejaban de charlar, Sherry se preguntaba cómo podían hablar con todo ese ruido, apenas si podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, pasaron los minutos y el camarero no volvió con su bebida, Sherry se levantó de su mesa y decidió ordenar directamente en la barra, caminó entre la multitud hasta llegar al bar, ordenó su bebida y mientras esperaba un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y bien parecido se acercó a ella.

- Hola.

Sherry no respondió.

- ¿Vienes sola?

El cantinero le entregó su bebida, y Sherry caminó hacia su mesa ignorando al hombre por completo sin embargo este intentó detenerla tomándola del brazo.

- ¿No vas a decirme al menos cómo te llamas?.

Sherry intentó soltarse pero el hombre la sostuvo con más fuerza.

- ¿Acaso tu novio está aquí?.- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo- Desde que te vi llegar no he podido dejar de verte, eres muy linda como para venir sola.

- No quiero armar un alboroto, así que suéltame.- dijo Sherry furiosa.

- Tranquila.- el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa seductora que le revolvió el estómago a Sherry- ¿Por qué no te relajas?, podemos pasarla muy bien juntos.

El hombre la acercó a él provocando que ella arrojara su bebida al suelo, de pronto Sherry sintió como una mano intentaba abrirse paso bajo la falda de su vestido, un golpe de adrenalina hizo que con una maniobra se soltara del hombre y lo pusiera de cara contra una de las mesas.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes.- le dijo Sherry al oído mientras sostenía sus brazos contra su espalda- Parece que esta noche te equivocaste de chica.

El hombre asustado se fue rápidamente del lugar, las personas que se encontraban cerca comenzaron a aplaudir, Sherry se sentía abrumada y además el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle estragos haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, Libby se acercó a ella y le dijo.

- Será mejor que vayamos a casa, no te ves bien amiga.

- No quiero arruinarte tu noche.- dijo Sherry apenada- Mejor tomaré un taxi y nos vemos en el apartamento en un rato.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?.- dijo Libby preocupada.

- No, anda ve y diviértete.

- De acuerdo.

.

.

Chris cerró la puerta de su apartamento, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se tumbó en el sofá, estaba cansado y a pesar de no haber bebido más que un par de cervezas, le costaba un poco mantenerse en pie debido a las horas que pasó en el gimnasio, se apoyó completamente sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos hasta que el sueño poco a poco lo venció, de pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar, no estaba de humor para responder llamadas, seguramente era Nick o alguien de la base, tomó el teléfono, revisó la pantalla y vio que era Libby quien llamaba.

- Chris, por un momento creí que no responderías.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- Chris notó que Libby estaba alterada y entonces dedujo que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Has visto a Sherry esta noche?.

- No, de hecho estuve tomando algunos tragos con Nick, ¿Qué sucede?.

- Fuimos a un club saliendo del trabajo, Sherry comenzó a beber de más y se peleó con un tipo que la estaba molestando, le dije que fuéramos a casa pero ella insistió en irse sola, le llamé a su teléfono pero está apagado.

- Seguramente viene en camino.- dijo Chris tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Se fue del club hace más de dos horas.- Libby rompió en llanto- Uno de los guardias la vio salir y detrás de ella iba el tipo al que golpeó, no debí dejarla sola.

- Trata de calmarte.- Chris comenzó a buscar sus llaves- Quédate ahí por si llama alguien, voy a salir a buscarla.

- Gracias Capitán.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta llegar a su jeep, no tenía idea de donde comenzar a buscar, Washington era muy grande y podía estar en cualquier parte, Libby dijo que un hombre la siguió cuando salió del club, Sherry había bebido de más por lo cual era blanco fácil para cualquier extraño.

- Más vale que no se atreva ese imbécil a ponerle una mano encima- se dijo a si mismo

Entonces recordó que en una ocasión Sherry le dijo que había un lugar en la ciudad el cual visitaba cuando necesitaba pensar o estar sola, pisó el acelerador y pasó la luz roja sin precaución, tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	13. Chapter 13

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_Hemos llegado a la última parte de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que apoyaron este pequeño proyecto, gracias por sus reviews que me alentaron a seguir adelante y los que alguna vez leyeron algún capítulo sin dejar comentarios, como lo dije en un principio no pensé que fuera del gusto de alguien, sin embargo me siento feliz con la respuesta de los lectores y los resultados que tuvo al final. Espero seguir publicando nuevas historias y no decepcionarlos con mi trabajo._

_Bueno olvidemos tanta palabrería y los dejo con el capítulo final, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_XOXO_

_Addie Redfield_

_**CAP.13 La boda**_

Sherry miraba la luna reflejada en el agua sumida en sus pensamientos, la vista desde el National Harbor era impresionante, ella solía ir ahí cada vez que necesitaba pensar o simplemente estar sola, el sonido del mar casi siempre la ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas por eso se convirtió en uno de sus lugares favoritos, la última vez que había estado ahí fue una noche después de salir a cenar con Chris, estuvieron hablando casi hasta al amanecer, recordó el día del cumpleaños de Claire cuando ella se acercó a él y este no estaba de humor para fiestas, desde el primer momento que estuvo a su lado algo dentro de ella le decía que nada sería como antes, las palabras de Libby le hicieron eco en su mente durante todo el día, tal vez y todo fue idea de Jill, después de todo no sería extraño que intentara recuperar a su ex esposo, además la forma en que se portó durante el baile de navidad indicaba que aún sentía algo por Chris, quizá debería darle la oportunidad de que le explicara lo que sucedió, pero su orgullo herido era más grande que su sentido común.

- Hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser tan obstinada Birkin- se dijo a si misma irritada.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y se dejó llevar por la brisa nocturna, de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás, se puso alerta y se volvió hacia el desconocido que no era sino el hombre que la molestó en el club.

- ¿Ahora hablas sola?.- dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa- No cabe duda de que estás loca de remate.

- ¿Me estuviste siguiendo?.- Aunque ella era una agente entrenada, sus reflejos estaban afectados por el alcohol, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie cerca- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

- Solo quiero charlar.- el hombre se acercó- Para que te engaño, detesto cuando las mujeres me ponen en ridículo, y más una chiquilla como tú.

- Te lo tenías merecido.-espetó Sherry con furia- ¡Aléjate de mí!.

- Vaya, eres toda una fierecilla.- el hombre la tomó del brazo- Creo que la vamos a pasar muy bien juntos.

Sherry intentó soltarse de su agarre sin embargo se sentía mareada y le costaba mantener el equilibrio, gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie la escuchó, estaba en una parte del puerto demasiado retirada del centro comercial, el hombre la arrastró y ella puso resistencia, de pronto Sherry sintió como alguien desde las sombras la tomaba del brazo y logró apartarla del desconocido, todo comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza y su visión comenzó a nublarse, sin embargo pudo ver al extraño que la ayudó y por su forma de caminar supo que se trataba Chris.

- No te metas, esto es entre ella y yo.- dijo el hombre en tono desafiante.

Chris ignoró al hombre y se volvió hacia Sherry que estaba detrás con la mirada perdida y luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, él le acaricio la mejilla con ternura y dijo

- ¿Estás bien?.

Sherry estaba demasiado asustada que no pudo responder.

- Oye, ella y yo no hemos terminado aún, apenas iba a comenzar a la diversión.

Chris sintió las burbujas de la ira ascender a la superficie, dejó a Sherry por un momento, se acercó al hombre y le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro, fue tan fuerte el golpe que el hombre cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡Idiota!.- el hombre exclamó llevándose la mano a la mandíbula- Esto no va a quedarse así.

Se levantó del suelo, y se lanzó contra Chris, sin embargo este esquivó su ataque y con la rodilla le propinó un golpe en el estómago dejándolo fuera de combate, el hombre alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición y empezó a retroceder a toda prisa.

Sherry estaba atónita ante la escena que acaba de pasar frente a ella, de no ser por Chris, hubiera sido víctima del ataque de un desconocido, no pudo contener más las lágrimas, entonces Chris la envolvió en un abrazo y ella se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Tranquila, ya pasó- dijo Chris en tono suave

- Quería llevarme con él.

- Sabes que no iba a permitirlo.- Chris sonrió- Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Chris pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y caminaron hasta llegar a su jeep, tomaron el camino hacia el apartamento de ella, durante el camino él no dejó de pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido de no haber llegado a tiempo, fue una suerte que la encontrara justo cuando ese hombre intentó llevársela a la fuerza, se volvió hacia Sherry y esta estaba dormida en el asiento del copiloto, de repente la escuchó hablar dormida, al parecer estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

- No te vayas Chris… Ella no te ama…- dijo Sherry en voz apenas audible.

El corazón se le encogió al escucharla, tomó su mano y dijo.

- No voy a ir a ninguna parte.- Ella se movió ligeramente apoyándose en él, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

.

.

- Vamos bella durmiente, arriba.- dijo Libby quitándole las sábanas de encima a Sherry- Tenemos mucho por hacer y si no quieres ser víctima de un ataque de nervios de Claire más vale que te des prisa.

- Cinco minutos.- Sherry se cubrió de nuevo con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

- De eso a nada- Libby comenzó a moverla hasta que Sherry se despertó y se sentó en la cama- Bebe esto.

- ¿Qué es?.- dijo Sherry haciendo una mueca de asco al ver la bebida viscosa y de color verde que le entregó su amiga.

- Mi remedio casero contra la resaca.

- ¿Qué sucedió?.- Sherry comenzó a sentir una fuerte jaqueca.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?.- dijo Libby mientras buscaba ropa limpia para su amiga en el armario- Anoche bebiste de más y te fuiste del club sin avisarme a donde ibas.

De pronto se acordó de la pelea en el club y del hombre que intentó atacarla en el puerto, quería estar sola por un rato y por eso había ido a ese lugar tan apartado, entonces recordó que Chris la había salvado y después la llevó a casa.

- ¿Te dijo algo Chris anoche?.

- Solo dijo que te encontró en un parque, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

- Por nada.- Sherry dio un sorbo al batido provocándole nauseas.

- Amiga, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojada con él?.- Libby se sentó junto a ella- Cuando le dije que no sabía dónde estabas, salió de inmediato a buscarte, él te quiere, no seas tan cabezota y al menos deja que hable contigo.

- Tienes razón.- dijo Sherry- Voy a hablar con él en la boda, ya no quiero seguir así.

- ¡Así se habla!.

- Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo Libby.

- Y tú por dejarme vivir aquí contigo, sé que es difícil lidiar con alguien como yo.- Libby dejó caer una lágrima- Sabes, creí que me echarías a la primera semana de tu apartamento.

- Claro que no tonta.- Sherry sonrió- Eres mi mejor amiga además no iba a dejarte sola.

- Basta de ponernos sentimentales.- Libby se levantó de golpe y se limpió los ojos- Te preparé el baño, mejor date prisa si no llegaremos tarde.

- De acuerdo.

.

.

Por fin había llegado el gran día, todo estaba dispuesto para llevar a cabo la boda de Claire, podía verse un gran movimiento en uno de los jardines de la finca privada de la familia Morgan, después de la cena de navidad, los padres de Nick insistieron en que la ceremonia se celebrara en su casa de descanso a las afueras de Washington, Claire no estaba muy convencida ya que pensaba que solo se trataba de una simple casa de vacaciones, pero cuando vio la belleza de lugar, quedó encantada y enseguida aceptó la oferta de sus nuevos suegros.

Claire se preparaba junto con el resto de las damas de honor, debía sentirse feliz de que estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre de su vida, sin embargo el que su hermano no estuviera con ella en ese día tan importante era algo que le dolía en el alma, Libby le ayudó a ponerse el vestido mientras que Sherry le acomodaba el tocado y el velo, Claire les dio la espalda a sus amigas y se concentró en su boda, atusándose la falda de su vestido de seda blanca frente al espejo de cuerpo entero colocado en una de las habitaciones principales de la casa, ella había elegido un vestido con forma de princesa, sin tirantes muy elegante que favorecía su figura, estaba bordado con cuentas y encaje, la cola era tipo capilla dándole el toque clásico que ella buscaba para su gran día.

Los vestidos de las damas de honor eran de tafetán color rosa sin tirantes con un pequeño adorno de piedras de fantasía. Claire estaba orgullosa de haber elegido ese vestido para sus amigas, todas lucían radiantes, se sintió feliz de que todo el esfuerzo de organizar su boda haya valido la pena.

Mientras Sherry ayudaba a su amiga con su vestido, notó un brillo de tristeza en su mirada, ella sabía que a Claire le hacía mucha ilusión que Chris la entregara en el altar, sin embargo durante el ensayo que hubo el día anterior él no se presentó, Nick dijo que quizá Chris no asistiría a la boda, después de todo Claire y su hermano no habían hecho las paces después de la discusión que habían tenido días antes, Sherry se sintió culpable, ella no quería que las cosas terminaran mal entre ellos dos.

- Chicas, ¿Por qué no esperan en la sala de estar?, seguramente no tardan en llegar los invitados.- dijo Claire- Sherry no te vayas, necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro.- respondió Sherry.

Claire se miró por última vez en el espejo y se volvió hacia Sherry que la miraba con una expresión de tristeza.

- Chris no va a venir ¿Verdad?.- dijo Claire con tristeza.

- No lo sé- Sherry hubiera deseado tener otra respuesta para su amiga pero tenía que ser sincera con ella.

- Supongo que después de lo que le dije aquel día es normal que no quiera asistir a mi boda.- Claire no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima.

Sherry envolvió a su amiga en un abrazo y dijo.

- Perdóname.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Claire sorprendida.

- Por haber puesto los ojos en tu hermano.- dijo Sherry con voz quebrada- No quería causar problemas entre ustedes.

Claire sonrió y le dio un pellizco en las mejillas a Sherry.

- No seas tonta, tú no fuiste la razón por la que él y yo peleamos.- dijo Claire en tono maternal- Yo no debí meterme en su vida de esa forma, desde siempre he tenido ese problema, cuando éramos más jóvenes si una novia de él no me agradaba, le daba mala cara y la hacía pasar malos ratos pero esta vez crucé la línea, además Chris también se fijó en ti y sabes ahora que haga mi vida con Nick estaré tranquila de que seas tú quien cuide de él así como Chris también cuidara de ti.

- Claire yo…

- Dejemos la tristeza a un lado que se me está arruinando el maquillaje.- dijo Claire sonriendo- Sabes, me gustaría algún día ser yo quien te ayude a ponerte tu vestido de novia.

- Qué cosas dices Claire.- dijo Sherry sonrojada.

- Vamos, no me digas que no te gustaría casarte algún día.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo la protección del gobierno, Sherry pasaba su tiempo leyendo los libros que Claire le regalaba durante sus visitas, adoraba los cuentos de hadas sobre todo donde la princesa al final triunfaba y se casaba con el gallardo príncipe, algunas veces se preguntaba si ella también encontraría su príncipe y tendría la boda de sus sueños, su amor por Chris era tan grande que pensó que quizá podría tener su final feliz con él.

- Los finales felices no existen.- murmuró.

- ¿Qué dijiste?.- inquirió Claire.

- Nada, será mejor que bajemos al jardín, ya llegaron todos los invitados.

.

.

- ¡No puede ser!.- exclamó Chris molesto.

A pesar de haber salido con una hora de anticipación rumbo a la finca de la familia Morgan, Chris no contó con que un accidente de tráfico los tendría varados por más de cuarenta minutos, no asistió al ensayo de la boda el día anterior ya que aún creía que Claire estaba enfadada, pensó entonces en presentarse de última hora y entregar a su hermana en el altar, era su hermano mayor y su única familia, y no permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera por él, se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y traía la corbata deshecha, se miró en el espejo retrovisor y se dio cuenta que estaba hecho un desastre, vio de nuevo el reloj y faltaban solo quince minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia, los autos avanzaban a un paso muy lento y la fila era interminable, de pronto se abrió uno de los carriles de la carretera para dar el paso a una grúa, Chris giró el volante de forma violenta, pisó el acelerador a fondo y ganó el paso dejando a todos los conductores furiosos.

Sin dejar de pisar el pedal avanzó por la carretera 52 hasta llegar a la propiedad de los Morgan, la entrada estaba adornada con rosas blancas y listones rosas, aparcó el jeep y durante el trayecto a la casa se arregló la corbata y el traje, los invitados no dejaban de llegar, se preguntó de dónde salió tanta gente, sabía que Claire tenía muchos amigos pero nunca pensó que tantos, tocó el timbre y fue Nick quien lo recibió.

- Justo a tiempo.- dijo Nick dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Rompí algunas reglas de tránsito pero me alegra haber llegado, además tengo que asegurarme de que no dejes plantada a mi hermana.- dijo Chris en tono de broma.

- Jamás lo intentaría, no me gustaría tener que esconderme de ti el resto de mi vida, espera deja que te ponga esto.- Nick le puso una rosa blanca en la chaqueta- Listo, sígueme estamos por comenzar.

Chris lo siguió por el amplio pasillo que llevaba al jardín principal, todo estaba adornado de manera muy elegante, había arreglos de rosas por toda la casa, a lo lejos pudo ver el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, el arco nupcial había sido decorado con rosas y lirios blancos, había farolas con listones colgando como volantes, el ministro esperaba paciente la llegada de los novios mientras que los padres de Nick no dejaban de saludar a los presentes, Chris sonrió para sus adentros, su hermana estaba a punto de tener la boda de sus sueños, entonces vio a las damas de honor ayudando a los invitados a tomar su lugar, miró a cada una de ellas pero no encontró a Sherry, al parecer no había asistido a la fiesta.

Nick se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de caoba del estudio, la abrió y Chris se encontró con la mirada atónita de Claire y Sherry, las dos lucían hermosas pensó, Sherry se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada y salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Chris, de pronto Claire se acercó corriendo a él como una niña pequeña y envolvió a su hermano en un cálido abrazo.

- Pensé que no vendrías.- dijo Claire con voz quebrada.

- Y perderme la boda de mi hermana, eso nunca.- dijo Chris estrechándola en sus brazos- Te ves hermosa.

- Tú no te ves mal, Chris no quiero que sigas enfadado conmigo, no debí decir esas cosas de ti, yo…- dijo Claire hasta que Chris le puso la mano en la boca impidiéndole hablar.

- Olvídalo, nunca estuve molesto contigo, eres mi hermana y te quiero.- Chris se apartó un momento de ella y la miró a detalle- Pareces una princesa.

- Lo dices porque eres mi hermano.- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Me hubiera gustado que mamá y la abuela estuvieran aquí.

- Lo están, sabes ahora que te veo te pareces mucho a ella.- dijo Chris emocionado.

- Casi no recuerdo como era mamá.

- Toma.- Chris le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel de boda- No soy bueno para los regalos pero creí que te gustaría tener una.

Claire abrió el regalo y quedó asombrada con lo que vio, era un cuadro de madera y en ella una foto de sus padres en ella también estaba Chris con una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo en brazos.

- ¿De dónde la sacaste?.- preguntó Claire emocionada.

- Siempre la tuve conmigo, no sabía que regalarte así que saqué una copia, creí que te gustaría ponerla en tu nuevo hogar.

- Gracias.- dijo Claire con una sonrisa- Ahora entiendo porque soy pelirroja.

- Te lo dije, eres idéntica a ella, pero vamos, los invitados están esperando.- Chris le ofreció su brazo y ambos salieron del estudio.

.

.

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, el novio fue el primero en llegar al altar del brazo de su madre, después las damas de honor junto con los padrinos caminaron por el pasillo principal, Libby iba junto a uno de los primos de Nick y en el camino le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a Jake que se encontraba entre la multitud, este apenado frunció el ceño molesto haciendo que Libby sonriera aún más, Sherry iba acompañada por Paul, el hermano de Nick que no dejaba de mirar nervioso entre la gente esperando que el novio de Sherry no estuviera entre los invitados, todos tomaron su lugar, el cuarteto de cuerdas comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial, todos voltearon hacia la novia que lucía radiante del brazo de su hermano, avanzaron hacia donde el ministro los esperaba, entonces este dijo.

- ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer en matrimonio?.

- Su hermano.- respondió Chris.

Chris tomó su lugar junto con los demás padrinos y la ceremonia comenzó.

Los novios pronunciaron sus votos e intercambiaron anillos, al final Nick levantó el velo de Claire y le dio un beso casto en los labios sin embargo ella se dejó llevar por la emoción, se aferró al cuello de su nuevo esposo y respondió aquel beso de una forma torpe pero muy apasionada provocando la risa de los presentes.

- Señoras y señores.- dijo el ministro en voz alta- Les presento al señor y la señora Morgan.

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron a los recién casados.

.

.

La fiesta estaba saliendo tal y como Claire la planeó, el lugar estaba abarrotado, los meseros no dejaban de ofrecer copas de vino y bocadillos a los invitados, Sherry a lo lejos miraba a Chris conversar con algunos compañeros de la BSAA, quería agradecerle lo que hizo por ella la noche anterior además de que tenía que hablar con él acerca del asunto del restaurante, bebió de su copa de champaña y esperó paciente a que se fueran las personas con las que hablaba, no pudo evitar notar lo bien que le sentaba ese traje oscuro, lo hacía verse más alto y varonil, era un hombre muy guapo y con una gran presencia pensó, de pronto escuchó que alguien la llamaba, volteó y vio que Jill se acercaba a ella.

- Sherry, he estado buscándote por todas partes.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- preguntó Sherry irritada.

- Hablar contigo.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- Sherry se alejó de ella pero Jill la siguió y la tomó del brazo.

- Solo cinco minutos.- suplicó Jill

- De acuerdo.- respondió Sherry de mala gana.

Caminaron hasta llegar a otro de los jardines de la casa, una vez ahí, se sentaron al pie de la fuente que estaba en el centro, entonces Jill respiró profundo y dijo.

- Sé que soy la última persona con la que quieres hablar en ese momento pero tenía que decirte algo antes de volver a Nueva York.

- No entiendo.- dijo Sherry con sarcasmo- Para que querrías hablar conmigo si ni siquiera te caigo bien, además Chris y yo ya no estamos juntos, supongo que eso te hace feliz ¿O me equivoco?.

- Aunque no lo creas me siento terrible desde lo que sucedió en el restaurante.- Jill suspiró- Sobre todo porque yo fui la culpable de todo ese malentendido.

Sherry se quedó sin palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- inquirió Sherry sorprendida.

- Yo fui quien respondió a tu mensaje el día que volviste a la ciudad, Chris es muy descuidado con sus cosas y dejó su teléfono sobre su mochila, yo lo esperaba para ir a un entrenamiento en los vestidores así que tomé su móvil y leí todos los mensajes que se enviaron.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- dijo Sherry no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Tenía la esperanza de que Chris todavía sintiera algo por mí, pero cuando leí todo lo que él había escrito me di cuenta de que ya me había olvidado.- Jill dejó escapar una lágrima e hizo un esfuerzo por seguir hablando- Mi orgullo estaba tan herido que no supe lo que hice, creía que él me amaría por siempre y me equivoqué, fue por eso que pensé en quitarte del camino para tratar de conquistarlo de nuevo.

Sherry estaba furiosa, había pasado los peores días de su vida y la culpable de ello estaba junto a ella, se volvió hacia Jill, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con los ojos llorosos y tenía la mirada triste, una imagen muy distinta a la mujer segura de sí misma que siempre reflejó, entonces Sherry dejó de sentirse molesta con ella, era claro que Jill aún amaba a Chris y debió ser duro darse cuenta que él ya no sentía lo mismo, a pesar de todo sintió pena por ella aunque todavía seguía sin entender porque lo dejó cuando aún estaban casados.

- ¿Entonces porque lo abandonaste?, eras su esposa y él te necesitaba.- preguntó Sherry.

- Es tan difícil de explicar que ni yo misma lo entiendo.- Jill esbozó media sonrisa.

- No comprendo.

- Él me había prometido retirarse para comenzar una familia juntos, cuando volvió de aquella misión y me dijo que seguiría como agente activo me enfurecí.

- Pero él estaba cumpliendo una promesa, no pudiste entender eso.- dijo Sherry

- Lo sé, trató explicármelo de mil formas pero además cuando volvió él estaba tan devastado.- dijo Jill con un nudo en la garganta- Sabía que me necesitaba pero no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo, pasaban días sin que se levantara de la cama, comenzó a perder peso y no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo.

- ¿No pensaste en buscarle ayuda?.

- Creí que saldría adelante por sus medios, como siempre lo había hecho, yo todavía estaba molesta con él así que comencé a evitarlo y a pasar menos tiempo en casa.

- Vaya, ahora entiendo.- dijo Sherry con ironía.

- Eres una niña, que puedes entender.- dijo Jill molesta.

- Tomaste el hecho de que Chris no cumplió su promesa como excusa, no hay que ser tan listos para no darse cuenta de que huiste de él porque no sabías como ayudarlo.

- Tal vez así fue. Jill cortó una flor de un helecho y comenzó a jugar con ella- Por lo que veo Claire y tú sí pudieron hacer algo por él.

- Yo solo fui su amiga, él fue quien decidió salvarse a sí mismo.

- Quizá se sintió apoyado por ti y salió adelante.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto Jill?, creí que me querías fuera de tu camino.

- Después de que te fuiste del restaurante, Chris descubrió que todo había sido idea mía.- Jill tiró los restos de la flor en el suelo- Jamás olvidare su mirada de odio y el tono de voz con el que me dijo que jamás volviera acercarme a él.

- ¿En serio dijo eso?.- dio Sherry asombrada.

- Quizá jamás vuelva conmigo pero no quiero que me odie el resto de su vida, por eso quise hablar contigo e intentar reparar el daño que hice.

- Jill yo…

- No seas orgullosa, no cometas el mismo error que yo, no sea que también tú lo pierdas por una tontería.- Jill se levantó de su lugar y se arregló el vestido- Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo un vuelo que tomar por la noche y aún no tengo mi equipaje listo.

- Gracias Jill.- dijo Sherry.

- De nada, que tengas suerte.- Jill caminó hacia la casa dejando a Sherry atrás.

.

.

Chris bebía una cerveza recargado en un barandal del jardín con vista al acantilado que estaba junto a la propiedad de los Morgan, la boda de su hermana había sido todo un suceso, justo y como ella lo soñó, no le gustaban mucho las fiestas sobre todo las multitudes, así que después de saludar a sus conocidos y conversar un poco con ellos, buscó un lugar para estar a solas por un rato, contempló la puesta de sol sobre las montañas, era un espectáculo digno de una postal pensó, después de la ceremonia buscó a Sherry entre los invitados, sin embargo esta estaba junto con las damas de honor ayudando a Claire con los detalles para el primer baile de los novios, quería hablar con ella y aunque sea a la fuerza la obligaría a escucharlo, de pronto escucho los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió perdido en sus pensamientos, una ligera brisa comenzó a correr y con ella el dulce aroma de un perfume que Chris reconoció enseguida, se volvió hacia la persona que estaba a su lado y esta dijo.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?.- dijo Sherry con una sonrisa tímida.

- No soy una buena compañía es este momento.- dijo Chris con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Eso mismo me dijo un soldado hace un tiempo.

- ¿Y qué sucedió después?.- preguntó Chris divertido.

- Resultó ser el mejor hombre que he conocido.- Sherry lo tomó de la mano- Pero arruiné las cosas entre nosotros con mi orgullo, espero que sirva de algo decirle que lo amo y que me perdone por no escucharlo aquella noche.

- Sería un idiota si no acepta tus disculpas.- Chris se volvió hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos- ¿Se puede saber que te hizo cambiar de opinión?, hasta hace un par de días era el peor hombre sobre la tierra.

- Fueron muchas cosas, por un lado una amiga me contó una historia muy triste sobre una traición, después un hombre intentó atacarme y que de no ser por ti no sé qué hubiera pasado y por último tuve una pequeña charla con tu ex esposa.

- ¿Jill habló contigo?.- dijo Chris molesto.

- No pienses mal.- dijo Sherry en tono amable- Me contó que todo lo que sucedió aquella noche en el restaurante.

- Creí que intentaría algo para que terminaras de odiarme.

- Jamás te odiaría tonto.- Sherry acarició su mejilla- Entonces ¿Me perdonas?.

- No lo sé.- dijo él en tono serio.

- Entiendo.- dijo Sherry decepcionada- Será mejor que me vaya.

Chris contuvo la risa y justo cuando ella dio la vuelta para marcharse, la sostuvo del brazo, la acercó a él y tomó su boca en un cálido beso, Sherry se aferró más y respondió al beso de forma apasionada, pasó sus dedos por sus hombros deslizándolos hasta enredarlos en su pelo, los últimos días habían sido una tortura, jamás pensó que lo extrañaría tanto, Chris se separó un momento de ella y le dijo en tono seductor.

-Era una broma, por supuesto que te perdono.

- Te extrañé mucho.- Sherry lo abrazó.

- Yo también.- Chris le dio un beso en la frente.

De pronto los la banda de música comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de _Beyond the Sea, _a lo lejos pudieron ver a los invitados pasar a la pista de baile instalada en medio del jardín, los novios también tomaron su lugar con el resto de las parejas, entonces Sherry dijo.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?.

- Creí que no sabías bailar.- dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad, ¿Te importaría enseñarme?, prometo que esta vez no te dejare en medio de la pista.- Sherry lo tomó de la mano.

- Está bien, vamos.- Y los dos avanzaron hacia la pista de baile.

_**Epilogo.**_

**Cena de Acción de Gracias, Un año después.**

Chris solo deseaba una cosa en ese momento y era por fin llegar a casa.

Después de varias horas de vuelo y de llenar informes, Chris Redfield estaba de pie frente a la cerca de madera que daba a la calle del que era su nuevo hogar, atravesó el pequeño jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal, giró el pomo despacio intentando no hacer ruido y entró a la casa.

Dejó su mochila a un lado de la puerta y lo primero que notó fue que la mesa estaba puesta de forma elegante para varias personas, no recordaba que fueran a tener invitados, Claire había dicho que la cena de acción de gracias de ese año se llevaría a cabo en su casa, bueno al menos eso dijeron antes de que él partiera a una misión por Asia hace un par de semanas, siguió avanzando por la sala de estar hasta llegar a la cocina, el aroma a pavo recién horneado y a pastel de frutas inundaba el ambiente, se recargó en el quicio de la puerta y la miró probar la salsa que tenía sobre el fuego, estaba tan concentrada en su labor que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él la observaba fascinado.

De pronto Sherry se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba, soltó la cuchara de golpe asombrada salpicándose la salsa encima.

- ¡Chris!.- exclamó asombrada- No te esperaba.

- La misión terminó antes y tomé el primer vuelo que encontré.- Chris se llevó la mano a la nuca.

Sherry corrió, lo envolvió en un abrazo y sonrió de felicidad.

- Me alegra que estés aquí.- dijo ella emocionada.

- ¿Por qué está la mesa puesta?, y ¿Por qué estas cocinando?.

- Hubo un cambio de planes hace unos días y ahora todos quedaron de venir a cenar con nosotros.

- ¿Y nadie vino a ayudarte con la cena?.- dijo Chris molesto- No deberías estar haciendo todo tú sola.

- Claire y Libby se ofrecieron pero las dos son un desastre cocinando, así que prefiero hacerlo yo.

- No me gusta que te esfuerces demasiado y menos en tu estado.- dijo Chris bajando la mirada al vientre abultado de Sherry.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el día en que se enteró que se convertiría en padre, estaba en medio de un entrenamiento con sus hombres cuando recibió una llamada de Libby diciendo que Sherry había sufrido un desmayo a mitad de una reunión, su amiga le dio la dirección a donde la habían llevado y cuando abrió la puerta del consultorio del médico la encontró sentada sobre la mesa de exploración sosteniendo la fotografía de un ultrasonido y con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Más tarde le dieron a todos la noticia de que serían padres, Claire y Libby rápidamente se pusieron en marcha para organizar la boda, querían una fiesta a todo lo alto pero para sorpresa de las dos Sherry optó por una ceremonia sencilla y con pocos invitados, cosa que en el fondo Chris agradeció.

- Estoy embarazada no enferma.- dijo Sherry irritada, odiaba que Chris fuera demasiado sobreprotector con ella- Hoy fue mi último día en la agencia, ya presenté a mi sustituto al menos mientras esté de licencia.

- Menos mal.

- Jake no pudo ocultar su alegría cuando supo que dejaría de ir a la agencia, siempre bromea diciendo que soy una jefa terrible.

- Quien lo diría.- Chris abrió el refrigerador y sacó una cerveza- Jake Muller agente.

- Lo sé.- Sherry se quitó el delantal- Jake se quedó con mi antiguo empleo.

- También con tu apartamento y tu mejor amiga.- Chris se apoyó en la encimera- ¿Y Claire aún sigue enviándote regalos para el bebé?.

- Ya la conoces, desde que se enteró de la llegada de su sobrino no deja de comprar cosas para él.- Sherry se secó las manos con una toalla de papel- Dice que será la madrina pero va a tener que discutirlo con Libby ya que también dice ser la madrina del bebé.

- No quiero ver cómo va terminar esto.

- Ni yo tampoco.- Sherry sonrió- ¿Por qué no subes y te cambias de ropa?, ya no deben tardar en llegar todos.

- Sube tú, enseguida voy.

-De acuerdo.- Sherry le dio un breve beso en los labios y salió de la cocina.

Chris se quedó mirando a los niños que jugaban en la calle a través de la ventana y sonrió al imaginarse a su propio hijo corriendo por la calle al igual que esos pequeños, hace menos de dos años su vida parecía no tener ningún sentido, tan solo era un hombre que luchaba contra los fantasmas de la culpa y el dolor, pero todo cambió cuando aquella chica tímida e inocente se acercó a él y lo ayudó a salvarse de sí mismo, ahora estaba casado de nuevo y a punto de convertirse en padre, por fin tendría la familia que alguna vez deseó, cerró la cortina y con una sonrisa en los labios caminó hacia las escaleras con la sensación de tener el futuro en sus manos y en su corazón.


End file.
